Show Biz: Act I
by kawaiiasfuuuck
Summary: The K-Pop business isn't all it's cracked up to be. Dark pasts, deep secrets and hidden emotions are a common thing. Especially when it concerns a certain white haired someone who's hiding the biggest secret of them all. Just who is this kid, and what does he have to do with the dead idol, MANA? And with a crippling past, who will get him walking again? T/M YULLEN
1. Prologue: In Fair Tokyo

**Jessica & Karter notes:** Okay, as you may have noticed there's two people on this account. WhichJessica (Jessica) and AkumaKuma (Karter). Jessica is the general plotter and outliner (big picture) and Karter is the writer and little details guy (nuts and bolts). With the introductions out of the way let's get started.

J: So, explanations, yes? We adjusted the ages and time frames as we saw fit.  
>K: Because we're cool like that, and the story needs some flow.<br>J: SO here are the ages! Not in order of appearance. Listen well, cause we're only saying them once!  
>K: Allen is 17 (mainly).<br>J: Kanda is 19.  
>K: We made Mana and Neah identical twins (except Mana bleaches his hair) so they are 22(final)  30(mainly) respectively.  
>J: Lavi is 18 (mainly).<br>K: Lenalee is 21, and Komui is 27.  
>J: Bak is 23, and Reever is 25.<br>K: Bookman is ancient...  
>J: And Cross is...is...wait how old is Cross!?<br>K: Let's leave that up to their imaginations, hm?  
>J: Deal. Are we forgetting anyone?<br>K: Nah, we're good, let's get this party started.

**Show Biz: Act I**

Prologue:  
><em>In fair Tokyo where we lay our scene...<em>

Allen Walker loves K-Pop, and rightfully so. After all, Mana loved it too.

Allen grew up alone. An orphan abandoned in Japan by his irresponsible foreign parents because of his silver hair, eyes, and his paralyzed left arm. When they unceremoniously dropped him off at the orphanage, they told the caretaker that they didn't want to bother with such a high maintenance baby. Everyone treated him nicely, but children have a strangely accurate sixth sense. Allen could tell they felt awkward around him. He could feel the stares of the other children as they gawked at his hair and eyes. As he grew older, he slowly closed himself off from the cold world he lived in. That is, until his seventh Christmas. That was the day a true miracle happened.

It was recess time at the orphanage, so all the kids were outside, playing in the snow with their new toys bought with donation money. Allen was a simple child though; all he asked for was a new ball. The orphanage had had a fundraiser to pay for his arm therapy and, since it was progressing so well, the doctor had said it was time to start using it in everyday life. So Allen wanted a new ball for his new arm.

He was bouncing said ball against the wall when, all of a sudden, a man came sprinting round the corner. He looked about frantically until he spotted a female volunteer near the gates. Then he rushed over as fast as he could. Upon spotting him her jaw dropped as she pointed and squealed, "Y-you...! You're...y-you're...OH MY GO-!"

"Excuse me!" He interrupted, "Would you happen to know where 14th Studio is? I got lost and now I'm running late!"

"I don't know, but I have a computer inside! Follow me!" she said. Before he even had a chance to reply he was being dragged inside the gates and through the front door. Before she closed the door the volunteer looked around then called to Allen when she spotted him. "Allen, could you get this man a hot drink while he waits?"

Without saying a word, Allen picked up his ball and walked past them towards the kitchen. "I'll take that as a yes. I swear, that boy, I haven't heard him say a single word since I've been here...Anyways...I'll just...be a moment...M-MANA-sama!" she managed to squeak out before she ran to another room covering her face.

A minute later the man, MANA as we now know, was already bored. 'How long does it take to look up directions?' he thought. MANA decided to go look for the boy who was supposed to get him a drink. He wandered the general way he saw the kid walk in - better than _trying_ to find his way with his horrible sense of direction and ending up lost...again - and soon ended up in a kitchen-like area. That's when he heard it.

Someone was singing. The voice was light and perfectly on pitch. '_Beautiful_,' he thought,_ 'I wonder who is singing. They must be new, I haven't heard them before.'_

At this point, MANA walked around the corner and got the surprise of his life. It wasn't a radio or CD like he had thought, but the boy. He was singing while pouring hot tea into a cup.

_'He's good,'_ MANA mused, "Really good," he muttered out loud before he realized it.

As soon as the words left his lips, the boy stopped singing and snapped his head to where MANA stood. They were left in an awkward silence in which they just stared at each other – Allen with a slightly shocked look and Mana with a deer-caught-in-headlights expression – until MANA burst out laughing.

"Hahaha! That's a nice look on you face, Allen! I was starting to think you were made of ice, what with that pale, expressionless face of yours. It _is_ Allen, right?" he said with his usual polite bluntness.

Allen didn't respond except to hold out the drink for MANA.

"Ah, thank you. Not just for the drink, but for the lovely performance. You have talent, Allen," MANA told him earnestly.

Allen just blinked as a slight tinge formed on his cheeks.

"...Thanks."

Silence followed as MANA's face slowly spread into a huge grin.

"The first time you talk and you say 'Thanks'. That's a good start!"

"...H...how do you know that?" Allen asked quietly.

"Ah, and he's already asking questions! I shouldn't have said anything," MANA joked as he ruffled Allen's hair.

Allen took this for a few seconds until...

"Enough with the hair you weirdo geezer!"

"Geezer!? How rude! I'll have you know that I'm only twenty!"

"Yeah, well-!" then Allen covered his mouth abruptly as if barely discovering that he was talking freely with a complete stranger. He lowered his voice and said, "You mean...you don't think it's weird? The others do."

"What...? You mean...your hair? Of course no-" MANA answered honestly, but was interrupted by Allen's sudden outburst.

"_Don't lie_. Don't pretend to be nice. Everyone keeps forcing themselves to help me. It's their _job_."

The amount of bitterness coming from that young mouth both surprised and scared MANA. Just what was going on to make a young child this...faithless?

"...Hey now...It can't be that ba-"

"Have you seen his hair and eyes? Creepy! I feel like I'm with some vengeful ghost whenever I'm around the kid. He doesn't even talk!" a male's voice came from around the corner.

"I know how you feel. Ugh, and I had to fund raise in the freezing cold just to get that kid a doctor. His life isn't even threatened it's only an arm. But I got extra hours for that, so whatever. Now where did MANA-sama wander off to?" a second voice, the female volunteer, joined.

Allen and MANA just stood there in silence. Allen cast his face down in embarrassment as he held his arm at the shoulder, as if trying to curl in on himself and hide away. "It is," he answered MANA's previous statement, "It...really is. _Now_ do you see-" Allen started but stopped in shock as he glanced up to see a look of pure anger on the man's face, the cup of tea clenched tightly in his hand.

Allen didn't say a word as MANA grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him around the corner. The two volunteers noticed him but must not have seen Allen behind him.

"Ah, MANA-sama! There you are! I printed out a map for y- AAH!" she screamed as he poured hot tea on her head and took the paper from her. He looked both of the shocked volunteers in the eyes, his own burning with a sort of passion that one gets when they've decided that enough is enough. The volunteers both flinched and backed away a bit.

"People like you make me _sick_."

He pulled Allen to the front as he took a business card out of his pocket and laid it on the front desk for a surprised secretary.

"Oh! Oh my gosh! You're-!"

_'Funny, everyone has the same reaction. Who is this Mana person?'_ Allen thought in wonder.

"Yes. I know quite well who I am. I just stopped to tell you this kid is coming with me. Mail the forms needed to the address on the card. I'm in a hurry, so I'll fill them out later and send them back."

"EH!?" Allen exclaimed, making the secretary jump as a hand flew to her chest. She started at Allen in shock as words continued to poor from his lips. "Y-you're what? I'm what!? Why? Hey listen to a person when they're talking to you! I just met you and- hey!" Allen's questions and remarks slowly faded away as he was swept away by MANA, leaving the shocked secretary behind.

"...He...He talked," she whispered incredulously. Then a small smile graced her lips.

"Merry Christmas, Allen."

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"Good thing it's not too far from here or I'd be in trouble. No taxis are running thanks to the ice on the roads. Here, Allen, bundle up," MANA said as he handed Allen his scarf and gloves.

He took them then asked suddenly, "Who are you?"

The question made MANA stop.

He turned and stated, "I'm Mana Walker. But most people only know my...uh...pen name, MANA."

"No not your name. Who are you?" Allen asked again, stressing the meaning behind the question.

"Ah, smart boy," Mana chuckled. "Don't worry, you'll find out pretty soon. Just know that I'm not a bad person, though I may seem suspicious now. I'm actually glad someone doesn't know who I am. That way my first impression is that of a normal human being... I see you've taken to asking questions?"

"Well, I didn't really get to before," Allen said, sensing that Mana wanted to avoid the topic. "...Why? Why are you doing this for me?"

"Because I was like you. Young, but forced to grow up fast. No one to turn to, no one to talk to, no one to live for, until someone came along and gave me all that. If I had abandoned you there, it would have been like killing myself. And Allen, I don't know why, but I've grown rather attached to you. If I had a son someday, I always pictured him being like you. Bold and outspoken, when given the chance."

"How do I know...how do I know if you're telling the truth?"

Mana knelt down so his eyes were level with Allen's.

"Listen to me. I want you to forget about those people. I want you to wipe them from your memory."

"It's not as easy as it-"

"Ah ah, stop right there! Alakazam! Abracadabra! Bippity Boppity Boo! Presto!" Mana suddenly exclaimed as he waved his hands this way and that. Surprised by the man's sudden outburst, Allen jumped. He settled down a bit when a pair of warm, strong hands were placed on his shoulders. "There, it's done. Now you're newly born and I'm the first person you've met."

At this point Mana pulled Allen into a snug embrace, surprising the boy for the umpteenth time that day.

"Hello, Allen Walker. I'm your father," Mana whispered as he pulled back, "And I promise, I'll always be there for you. As long as you make a promise to me, okay?"

Allen was in shock but he clung to Mana, the first person to ever show him this pure, deep, unconditional love...and started to cry. Mana didn't move; only tightened his embrace. When Allen had calmed down enough to talk he replied, "O-okay...What's my promise?"

Mana smiled and stood up. Then he grabbed Allen's hand in his own and said, "Keep walking."

Allen wiped his tears away and smiled up at the only real father he had ever known.

"It's a promise."

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"So where are we going?" Allen asked while being tugged along by Mana, adjusting the too-big gloves on his hands and wrapping the too-long scarf another time around his neck.

"It's called 14th Studio. You could say it's my place while I'm here in Japan."

"...You mean...you don't live here?!"

"Bingo. I'm from Korea, although I was born in England."

'England...What are the chances, huh...?' Allen thought off-handedly. "So...will we be going to Korea soon?"

"Ha! Nothing fazes you, huh Allen? Yes, we'll be going to Korea after this."

"And what is it you're going to do?"

"That...is a surprise. Besides, you'll see soon enough. We're here!" Mana said as he gestured to the large building they had stopped in front of. Allen gawked at the magnitude of the structure. When the man had said studio, he'd thought it was...like...a small art studio or something. This was out of this world, but Mana was acting like it was no big deal. Just who was he? "Whew, any longer and my manager would have killed me. He's your uncle, by the way, you'll meet him later. Come on. Let's go!"

Allen followed Mana into the building, where he started to explain the situation in hushed tones to the security guard. They kept looking at him then looking away, making Allen feel uncomfortable.

"I can see you guys you know, stop staring," Allen finally commented with a huff.

They both looked at him then Mana smiled and the guard started laughing.

"You sure know how to pick 'em, Mana! You're right, he is like you when you first started," the guard chuckled. "Well, go on in. Nothing can stop you once you've made up your mind. Are you sure though? You're young, and a kid's a big responsibility."

"I've never been so sure in my life."

"Ha! Well alright, then go on through. Neah is going to have your head for being late."

Mana paled a bit then waved goodbye as they continued down a long hallway with several rooms. Some had small golden stars with names and others didn't. Then they got to one in the middle of the hallway with a huge golden star with Mana's name on it.

Mana opened the door with a key then took Allen's hand to lead him in. That was when Allen noticed…

"Why do you only paint your left nails black?"

Mana glanced down and replied, "Ah, my manager says it's part of the look. Why?"

"Just curiOH MY GOSH," Allen finished in shock as he laid eyes on the room. It was huge. It had luxurious looking sofas and chairs and a long counter with mirrors and bright lighting on the far wall. There were clothes racks everywhere filled with magnificent shirts, and pants, and shoes, and belts, and every other item of clothing you could imagine. Mana picked Allen up – not without a few protests – and plopped him down on the couch.

"Nice right? Wait here; I'll bring you something to eat."

"Food?" Allen said, suddenly sitting up a bit straighter.

"Look at you! Haha, yes _food_. Sustenance. I'll be right back."

Mana walked out and, sure enough, soon returned with a big bowl of ramen - and not the instant kind either - a plate of beef sashimi, shrimp, and a glass of water.

Allen stared as he set it all down in front of him. "You expect me to eat all that?"

"You're a growing boy aren't you? If there's one thing I know how to do it's feed a person! I'll help finish it if need be, but for now shove it down your throat . With vigor! Oh! And here's the last dish, the food of life: DANGO! Now eat up; I'm going to start getting ready," Mana told him as he walked towards a clothes rack.

"…."

And so Allen ate...and ate...until his stomach was distended. Then...he ate some more. Finally, he finished the last bite of food and plopped back on the couch.

"I never…want to see…another…dango…again. Uuuuugh."

Mana walked back in time to hear his last statement. He was dressed in an all white outfit. A perfectly pressed white suit, white boots, and white tie. The only but of color in the outfit was the blue shirt. He had been adjusting his silver cuffs when he heard what Allen said. He started to chuckle.

"Ah, you'll change your mind. Anyways, I should head to the studio room. Neah, will kill me if he walks in and-"

BANG!

"...too late."

"Mana! Where have you been!?" Neah said in a rage, "I come back from running around looking for your lost behind, and then i get here and the guard says you're in your room and I'm 'in for a shock'. Do you know how worried I- Mana who's the kid?" Neah asked as soon as he noticed Allen.

"He's my son," Mana answered casually, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"..."

"...?"

"...your...WHAAAAAAT!?" Neah screeched incredulously.

"Well, not officially. The documents should be arriving at your office in a few days," Mana continued like the outburst never happened.

"Mana," Neah said seriously, attracting Mana's attention, "This is by far the most outrageous thing you've ever done. We're going to discuss this. Now. If you can't give me a good reason, then the kid goes. Understand?"

"Neah! He's not a pet. We can't just kick him out."

"Understand?" Neah said more firmly.

Both of them stared at each other, resolute in their decisions. Then Mana replied bitterly:

"Fine."

He followed Neah outside, but not before smiling gently at Allen and giving him a little wink.

The door closed and Allen was left alone in an awkward silence.

_'What's going to happen to me now?'_ he thought.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

A few minutes later they both came back in. Neah looked Allen in the eyes for a long moment, then looked down and sighed.

"Alright kid, you can stay."

Allen immediately smiled in relief. "Really?"

"On one condition," Neah continued.

'I knew it was too good to be true. He'll probably have me do something impossible, and then kick me out. I'll have to go back… 'Allen thought solemnly.

"W-what…what is it that I have to do?" Allen asked Neah hesitantly.

"Sing."

The silence rang throughout the room before allen started flailing around.

"Excuse me, what? I…I can't I mean-"

"It's alright, Allen. I believe in you, or else I wouldn't have let him do this," Mana told him.

Allen looked at Mana one last time, silver meeting a piercing hazel in a moment of understanding. And so, Allen built up his courage...and started to sing.

"That's my boy," Mana whispered.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

As soon as Neah and Mana exited the room Allen rushed to the door to hear what they were saying. He pressed his ear into the wood to make out the voices on the other side. He heard a single word escape from Neah's lips.

"Wow."

"What did I tell you?" said Mana, "He's got talent."

"Yeah, I can't deny it now. My new nephew is amazing," Neah said as he smiled gently at his twin brother. "Now, we'd better go back in and tell him he can stay."

_'Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Wait, shoot I need to get back to the couch!'_ Allen thought as the doorknob started to turn.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"I'm sorry I had to test you like that, kid. Mana told me your story. It brang back memories that I'd rather just forget… He also said that your voice was what first made him like you. I wanted to hear it for myself," Neah told Allen as he led him through the halls of the 14th Studio.

"Allen."

"What?" Neah asked as he heard the small voice behind him.

"My name. It's Allen."

"Ha! Mana's right; you're a lot like us when we were younger. Outspoken and ready to go. Well Allen, here we are," Neah said as they reached their destination. The studio room.

Mana had left after telling Allen that he was definitely going staying with him, then ran off to the studio room to "get to work" as he had told Allen.

"So what exactly does Mana do? He must be someone important right? I don't much about stuff outside the orphanage…Is he famous? He has his own room in the studio and everything."

"Mana is amazing. He's the biggest star in Asia and Europe, and he's getting big in America, too. His songs are dynamic, beautiful, and so meaningful that even the politicians use quotes from his songs. He writes all the lyrics and parts to his songs himself. Since his debut, he climbed his way up to the top. Once he got number one, he stayed there. You could say he's a once-in-a-generation musical genius."

"Mana…is really that great? Why….did he notice someone like me?"

"Well, you tend to stand out! And…and we're like you. We have no parents. Well we do...somewhere. They abandoned us on a trip to Korea when Mana and I were five. We were in the streets until a small company scouted us for modeling thanks to our dashing good looks," Neah joked, though the smile soon slipped from his lips. "Once we got big, we went independent. And now, here we stand. So, are you ready?"

"Ready? For what?" Allen asked as Neah walked towards the studio doors.

"This."

The doors swung open, and Allen was blinded.

There were lights everywhere, cameras at every possible angle, fog effects, music playing, and in the middle of it all was Mana. Shining like a star. He was amazing. His body twisted into flips, turns, slides...and his voice. My God, his voice was like an angel's. Going from high to low in a beautiful symphony. To Allen, it was the most perfect thing he had ever seen.

That's probably the one moment when Allen truly believed in a higher power. For what else could create someone so amazing?

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"Father, where do I put this?" Allen asked as he moved a box into the living room.

"Ah, that. Unpack those onto the table there," Mana told Allen as he finished arranging books on a bookshelf.

The contents of the box turned out to be scented candles. Once he was done arranging them, Allen looked around his new home and smiled.

Mana stopped what he was doing to look. "You've been smiling more often, Allen! It's so cute~" he teased, "Aaah, my cute little son! Who could be more adorable than you~" Mana continued as he went to smother Allen with his Son-Complex.

"F-Father! Please stop!"

"No! Don't wanna!" Mana said stubbornly, refusing to let go as Allen dragged him around trying to get loose.

"Grrr…Uncle Neah! He's at it again!" Allen cried for help.

Neah stopped hanging pictures in the next room and walked over to see what his stupid twin was doing now. When he saw what was going on he sighed and went to help pry Mana off before he strangled the boy.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"A tutor?" Allen asked Mana, thinking he hadn't heard correctly, "What about school?"

"Yes, well, your situation is a bit different. This is something your Uncle and I have agreed upon completely for three different reasons. One, we don't want the press to drag you into this mess. Two, we don't want people taking advantage of you, or for you to get hurt."

"And the third reason?"

"Obviously, we want our little Allen all to ourselves!" Mana said as he tried to snuggle Allen again.

"Oh no you don't!" Allen laughed.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"Your birthday is coming up soon, Allen. What would you like?"

Allen sputtered on his hot cocoa before. He'd just been thinking about something he wanted - though it wasn't because of a birthday or anything like that - and it felt like his father had just read his mind or something. Incidents like this had been happening a lot, with increasing frequency. It's one of the things that had made them so close so quickly. Allen wiped his mouth before replying, "I….I don't have a birthday. We used to celebrate all together once a year."

"Of course you have a birthday! It's on Christmas, the day I met you!"

Allen was stunned for a second, then smile a large, happy, content smile and said, "In that case, I want a new ball."

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"Happy eighth birthday Allen!" Mana and Neah said together as they twirled sparklers and popped streamers in Allen's face. As the colorful strands floated through the air, he wondered if this is what going to a circus must feel like. All joy and colors and warmth.

He smiled a true smile.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"Piano lessons?"

"I saw you watching me while I played last time. You looked interested. Do you want to learn?"

"Y...yes!" Allen replied immediately, leaning forward eagerly.

"They'll be private of course. I'll teach you myself. People know I adopted a son so they would swarm all over you the minute you stepped out..." Mana said with a sad smile.

"Yeah...I know." Allen replied in a melancholy tone. He shook it off and asked, "So, when do lessons start?"

Mana looked at him a gave Allen a lop-sided smile. "Right now, if you'd like."

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Allen woke up in the middle of the night to hushed voices in the dark. He rubbed his eyes, wrapped his blanket around him, and got out of bed. He followed the voices, curious, and arrived at Mana's bedroom door.

"...close call today, Mana! You're just freaking lucky I told the guard to go with y-"

"I'm fine, Neah. Nothing happened to me-"

"That's not the poin-!"

"Shhh! You'll wake up Alle-"

"Father?" Allen interrupted, naive to the situation at hand, only knowing that he didn't really like the sound of their voices. Quiet shouting. Whispered secrets. It felt off. The twins whipped around to face him, immediately halting their argument. "Father aren't you tired? What's the matter?" Allen asked in a sleepy drawl, his half-asleep mind only knowing that he wanted to help if there was something wrong.

Neah sat dejectedly on the bed, and Mana crossed over to Allen. He knelt down and pulled Allen into a sudden, tight embrace. "Nothing, son. Daddy's fine. Come on, let's get you back to bed."

_xxxxxxxxxx  
><em>**xxxxxxxxxx**_  
><em>

"No..."

**xxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>_xxxxxxxxxx_**  
><strong>

"You're turning nine soon Allen! Do you want anything special? Not another ball again I hope!"

"Oh...um...I don't really need anything..." Dammit, he'd been caught thinking about it again.

"Ah but you want something, don't you? Tell me. This is one of the only days you let me spoil you so tell me anything you want, and I'll get it for you."

"I..." The boy bit his lip.

"Yes~?" Mana coaxed.

"I'd really really like...myownpiano," Allen rushed, afraid to be asking for something so expensive.

Mana stared at him for a moment before his light peals of laughter filled the air.

"Is that all?" Mana said, surprising Allen, "Haha! Ah, Allen my boy, listen well," Mana told him as he sat next to him on the couch. He slung a strong arm around his son's shoulders and hugged him slightly before continuing. Suddenly sounding a bit airy, he said, "You need to love what you love, and who, without any restraints. Don't do anything unless you want to, and don't make anyone do what they don't want. If you live life true to your heart, and have someone you can trust with all your being, then I promise you that everything will be okay in the end."

Allen hugged his father and told him, "I love you, Mana."

Mana smiled gently down at his son and whispered, "I love you too, Allen. I love you so much, my amazing, lovely, gifted boy...Now, finish your homework, do your arm exercises, and then we'll get you off to bed."

_xxxxxxxxxx  
><em>**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Wait...stop..."

**xxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>_xxxxxxxxxx_

"So how about we go piano shopping tomorrow, eh? I know it's a day early, and it'll ruin the surprise, but the shops will be closed on your birthday," Mana told Allen.

"No, Mana, it's fine. Besides, I stand out too much. That's why I don't go outside that often," Allen said.

Mana sighed and scratch the back of his head. "Allen, I know I normally say you shouldn't go out too much, but this is your birthday we're talking about. It's horrible to keep you cooped up. Besides, if you don't mind, I have an idea," Mana replied as he pulled out brown hair dye and contacts along with a maniacal smile.

Allen just looked at him for a second, before he broke into an identical grin.

_xxxxxxxxxx  
><em>**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Don't...! Mana..."

**xxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>_xxxxxxxxxx_

"Aw, come on, Neah! Just this once," Mana begged his twin, hands clasped earnestly in front of him.

"I said no, Mana. That's final!" the other snapped.

"Please?" Mana threw in desperately

"It's too dangerous. You already had one close call, and the guy is still on the loose!" Neah shouted in frustration.

"That was months ago! Neah, please, it's the day before Allen's birthday. He won't even get to go outside on the actual day...so please, just this once. Let me go out alone just this once. No guard, just me and my son, okay? If not for Allen, then for me." He knew that last part was a bit of an underhanded tactic - Neah and him were almost like one person. They'd do anything to make the other happy, and Mana knew that - but he wanted this more than he could properly express.

"...Fine. But just this once."

Allen stood guiltily outside the doorway, eavesdropping. 'What close call?' he thought.

_xxxxxxxxxx  
><em>**xxxxxxxxxx**

"No..."

**xxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>_xxxxxxxxxx_

How had it all gone so wrong?

That morning, after dying Allen's hair and putting in the contacts, Mana had made a big fiasco out of the change - "Huh? Where did Allen go?" "Hello strange lad have you seen my son?" - then he'd also put on a disguise. The man had donned some old, average clothes, glasses, and a medium length black wig to cover his bleached sandy hair. They had walked around a few shops. Laughed. Enjoyed themselves. But after ordering the piano at the store a strange man stepped out of an alley. Mana immediately pulled Allen behind him just in case and asked, "Can I help you?"

"Sweet dreams little pop star~"

Then the man shot Mana.

He shot Mana.

Allen stood there in shock, watching as a deadly crimson flower bloomed on Mana's back. Mana collapsed into a heap, and Allen's knees gave out as he reached out to his father.

"Ah..." Allen chocked out as tears started running down his face, "Ah...ah ah Mana! Mana!" he cried as he held him.

"Allen..." Mana whispered. He put up a trembling hand to his chest, pressing weakly, but his life was seeping out too quickly for anyone to stop it.

"Mana! Don't! Don't leave me! Please, please don't leave me alone! I don't want to be alone again...please...Mana!"

"So...rry..."

"Don't..." Allen's voice broke. He didn't want to hear "I'm sorry"s. He wanted someone to pop out and yell "Psyche!". For someone to tell him it was all a cruel joke or test. Anything to stop this. To make it end. Te halt the horrible shaking that made him feel as if he was going to fall apart.

He was drenched in blood. He knew, even though he was too numb to feel the liquid soaked into his clothes and pooling on the ground around them. He stared through the tears at the hole. So small...how could something so small ruin everything in a single moment? It wasn't fair. Not one bit.

"Allen...I l-love...you..." Mana breathed.

"I love you, too, Mana...Mana? Mana. Mana! Mana, no! No, please!" Allen sobbed uncontrollably as he refused to accept that the only one who had ever loved him unconditionally had just died in his arms.

Mana Walker. His father. A good brother. An idol. A hero...he was dead. Just like that.

"Ah, I hate to interrupt kid, but it's late. You don't want to wake up the entire neighborhood now do you~?" the murderer cooed as he walked menacingly towards Allen, who was still calling Mana's name hollowly.

"Tsk tsk tsk, we can't have that now...can we?" he suddenly growled as he pulled out a dagger and grabbed Allen. Then he started to drag him away from Mana's body and towards the alleyway.

"Mana!" Allen yelled with new vigor, desperately kicking and scratching, "Mana! NO! LET ME GO! MANA! NO, MANAAA! MANAAAAA!" Allen kept yelling all the way until the blade pierced his skin, and everything went black.

_xxxxxxxxxx  
><em>**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Mana! NO!"

**xxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>_xxxxxxxxxx_

"This just in. It brings me great sorrow... to report that this country's, no, Asia's pride, motivation, and inspiration, the musician MANA... has died, late last night. He was accompanied by a small boy of nine who is believed to be MANA's rumored adopted son. MANA took one b-bullet to the chest and died of blood loss shortly there after, before either the authorities or medical teams could arrive on the scene. The boy, who's name will remain undisclosed by request of his adoptive uncle Neah, is currently in critical condition due to severe blood loss from several deep cuts to his face and also broken bones from blunt force trauma. The culprit has been caught. It is unknown at this time what will become of him... meanwhile, MANA's f-funeral... will b-be held l-l-later this week...that is all...cut...cut the cameras, please..." the newswoman reported solemnly, breaking down near the end as the screen abruptly cut to black, then a chilling white noise.

Several similar newscasts were going on nation wide, as a boy and his uncle watched them all silently from a hospital room.

_xxxxxxxxxx  
><em>**xxxxxxxxxx**

"...why?"

**xxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>_xxxxxxxxxx_

Neah didn't talk to Allen at all after that. Allen figured that Neah blamed him. Why wouldn't he, when even Allen blamed himself? If he hadn't have been so selfish and kept his big mouth shut, then none of this would have happened...

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Allen was released from the hospital after getting stitches and a cast for his leg. The left side of his face still throbbed painfully under it's mass of bandages, as if his new wound wanted to remind him of all that had happened, and all he had lost.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Allen stood solemnly at Mana's funeral. Neah had made it so that only a select few could come, but reporters and fans still crowded around the edge of the cemetery.

Allen didn't shed a tear. At least...that's what he told himself as the heavens started to rain.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

All my fault all my fault all my fault AlL MY faUlt all My Fault ALL my FaULt ALL MY -

_Allen...I l-love...you..._

_xxxxxxxxxx  
><em>**xxxxxxxxxx**

"MANA!" Allen cried out as he bolted up in his bed, his face drenched with sweat and tears. He breathing was deep and ragged, as if he had just run a marathon. He swiped away the hair clinging to his forehead. His wide eyes looked frantically around the room as he tried to recall where he was.

Then he remembered.

He was in Cross' house, in the room he'd had for seven years.

It was three in the morning on Monday, June 6th, and Mana had been dead for eight years.

And after that day, Allen hadn't sung. Not even once.

[ Scene end. ]

T. B. C.

J: *claps in staunch approval* Well done. Indeed. *twirls mustache*  
>K: Thanks, Jess!<br>J: So...favorite?  
>K: Or review?<br>J: Please?  
>K: Don't make us beg.<br>J: DON'T.  
>K: IT GET'S UGLY YO.<p> 


	2. Scene i: That Which We Call a Moyashi

J: Okay, so I just realized that the prologue is extremely long….what the hell, Karter?  
>K: Hey I was shocked, too! I was only planning for it to be, like, three or four pages at the most o.o<br>J: So would you mind explaining how that turned into SIXTEEN pages!?  
>K: Hey I get in a zone when I'm writing, and a really didn't want to split the prologue into two parts. It wouldn't have flowed as nicely, would it?<br>J: Hm, excellent point. Indeed.  
>K: Thank you.<br>J: Oh, and we know it says it in the summary, but this WILL change to M rated in the future due to lemon and noncon (thankfully they're two separate incidents). Oh, one more thing! The song!  
>K: Oh yeah! In the song Allen sings, everything in caps is English. Anything else is understood to be Korean.<br>J: Karter wrote the song.  
>K: I'm not very confident in it, since I made MANA out to be this bigger-than-life amazing singer-song-writer so it feels kind of meh to me.<br>J: *shooshpats Karter*  
>K: *hisses*<br>J: I WILL PUNCH YOU.  
>K: GO THE FUCK AHEAD. So anyways, that's really all we have to say…<br>J: *punches*…so enjoy the chapter, yes?

**Show Biz: Act I**

Scene I:  
><em>That Which We Call Moyashi By Any Other Name Would Be As Short <em>

Allen groaned when he saw what time it was. He fell back down in bed and covered his face with his arm to shield his eyes from the early morning light streaming in through the cracks of his dark curtains.

_'It's been a while since I had a nightmare like that,'_ he thought as he tried to calm his racing heart._ 'Deep breaths. Deep breaths.'_

He failed miserably - his hands still shaking after a minute of deep breathing - and threw his covers off in frustration. _'Okay,'_ he thought, _'I am not going to be able to get back to sleep. Ugh, what now?'_ he thought as he heard something scratching at his bedroom door. He stretched, lean muscles on his exposed stomach twisting, then dragged himself out of bed and opened the door, his baggy, dark blue sleep pants hanging low on his hips. Cracking the door open, his suspicions were comfirmed. He opened it all the way to allow Timcanpy - Cross' tiny, gold, fluff-ball of a kitten - into the room. Though it was more Allen's cat than Cross'. The man had only gotten him because he heard that ladies found it sexy, then got too lazy to take care of it.

"Come on in, Tim. I could use the company," Allen said as he picked up the kitten, nuzzling his face slightly into his velvety fur, finding comfort in the familiar feeling. Truth be told, they'd had him for years, but it seemed like this was as big as he was getting, stuck forever in a kitten's body. Although he was tiny, he was really fat, and very fluffy, so he looked almost round. Allen plopped Tim onto his bed and stood in the clear space in the middle of his room. "Just stay here while I do my morning exercises."

Tim just stared at him with big green eyes, meowed as if he understood, and curled up to watch. Allen managed a smile before he started, stretching his body thoroughly.

After finishing, Allen decided to work out, take a shower, and eat some breakfast. By the time he was finished it was barely 6 a.m. He was trying to decide what to do when he saw a note from his guardian pinned to the refrigerator that he hadn't noticed earlier when he'd raided the contents:

_Hey brat,_  
><em>I've gone out. Pay the house bills and run if the collectors come.<em>  
><em>Get money from your own stash if you want anything.<em>  
><em>Don't touch my alcohol, and don't die. Your corpse will stink up the place.<em>  
><em>I'll be back in about two weeks.<em>  
><em>Cross<em>

"...Figures. Well, I guess I have time to stop by the bank before school," Allen said to himself.

He put on his school uniform - which consisted of black pants, a white long-sleeve, a black blazer and a thin red tie loosely hung around his neck - and set off.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"There. That should last me 'til Cross gets back," Allen said as he pocketed the money he had just withdrawn, "Well, I'd better head off to school nOW!" he exclaimed as he bumped into someone.

"Ah!" he heard a feminine voice cry right before papers flew everywhere.

Allen looked down to see a pretty Chinese woman with long black hair picking up the papers she had dropped when they had bumped into each other.

"I'm so sorry, Miss," Allen said as he knelt to help her, "I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you alright?" he asked as he held out the papers he had collected.

"Thank you, I'm fine, just in a...hur...ry..." she slowed down, stunned, as she looked up to find that a pure white angel had just helped her pick up her forms. the sun was even angled behind him, creating a halo effect. "Oh...oh my gosh. You're perfect!" the woman shouted as he helped her up. As soon as she was steady on her feet, she clasped his hands in hers and introduced herself. "Hi. My name is Lenalee Lee. Would you be interested in joining our company as an upcoming idol?" she asked suddenly, looking up at him with hopeful eyes.

Allen cringed when she said "idol". After all, the memory of his nightmare was still fresh.

"Sorry, I'll have to decline."

He tried to walk around her, but she blocked him. She had a determined, almost pleading look in her amethyst eyes.

"Please! Our company will go under at this rate. Just...give it a try. Please?" she told him earnestly as she handed him two papers: a flyer and an audition form. Then she started to walk away.

Allen was just going to pocket the forms and throw them away later when he noticed the header that had the company name on it. His eyes went wide and he felt his stomach flip when he recognized the name.

"Wait!" he shouted as he grabbed her arm to stop her. "You're the Dark Order...as in..._the_ Dark Order?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused that anyone would know about them.

"You mean, you don't know? D.O. is...this is the company that..." He had to say it._ 'Come on, Allen, it's just a name.'_ "...that MANA started at before he went independent..." He hoped she didn't notice the sudden shake in his voice.

Thankfully, she didn't seem to pick up on it it as she continued, sounding dejected. "...Yes. We are. I guess you don't want to audition now..."

"What?" he asked in surprise. "Why wouldn't I?"

She looked at him strangely. "You mean _you_ don't know? MANA went independent because the owner, Lvellie, was a horrible person who was abusive to his employees and liked to work them to the bone. I though most Koreans knew that. How old are you?" She gasped. "Are you a foreigner?"

"I'm seventeen. I was a bit young when...everything happened." She definitely noticed the shake in his voice this time, but thankfully she didn't comment on it. "And...I'm not exactly a foreigner. I was raised here in Korea."

"Wow, you really are perfect! This must be fate! Ah! But, if you do decide to audition, don't worry! Most people don't know, but Lvellie was replaced by my aunt. But she's a very kind person! So, you'll still audition for us...right?" Lenalee finished after taking a deep breath.

Allen thought deeply about the step he was about to take. It felt like he'd been standing still for so long. Now the gears were starting to turn again. The rust in his bones was fading away, and he felt like thanks to this he could maybe...finally...move forward just a bit. Little by little. And what better direction to move in than the one Mana had gone in? He knew it would hurt...but he felt it in his gut. This was the right thing to do.

"I...I will," Allen told her with new determination. 'Father started there. If I can be like him, then it will be a dream come true. Just watch me, Father. I'll get up again, and keep walking.'

"Great!" Lenalee said with joy, "Oh, sorry, I still don't know your name...?"

"It's Allen." he told her, leaving his last name out. It wouldn't do him any harm to tell her, but it wouldn't do him any good either. And it would probably cause a ruckus that he didn't want. He wanted to do this on his own. To walk on his own to feet, not ride on his father's shoulders anymore.

"Well alright then, Allen. Here, take my card, too! Just contact me if you have any questions. You absolutely must come to the address on the flyer. After school of course. You go to that private school right? I can tell by your uniform. Ah, I must be holding you up, sorry! See you later okay?" she insisted.

"You can count on it."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

After school, Allen immediately rushed to the address she had given him. Of course he took a taxi, otherwise he would have gotten lost. It was one of the many small quirks and habits he had picked up from his father. The taxi pulled up to a small building with a large back section and an older dorms next to it. He braced himself, and walked through the doors. He took a look around at the few other people there, filling out some forms: A boy with roller skates, a woman with long black hair, and a girl in yellow. He took a deep breath, straightened up a bit, the walked up to the front desk where a jittery, nervous-looking woman sat.

"Excuse me-"

The woman jumped, as if he'd shouted. "Ah! Y-y-y-yes? H-how may I h-help you?" she managed to stutter out.

"...Um...I'm here to sign up for the auditions that will take place on Saturday."

"Oh, t-th-that's good. D-do you have an audition f-f-form already?"

"Yes."

"O-okay, um, I-I'll take it- WAIT! No! You keep it. I'm sorry for my horrible mistaaake!" the woman screeched as she started to sob. Allen looked about frantically, not knowing what to do, then he spotted her nameplate.

"Miss Lotto, it really is fine. No harm, no foul, right?"

She looked up as she calmed down and said, "Ah...yes, of c-course. Here, just fill out th-this additional i-i-i-information, and turn it in when you're f-f-finished."

He took the paper she offered him and thanked her, then walked to a table in the corner and started filling it out there.

Do you have any illnesses or injuries? _'Yes, but it does not impair me.'_ Do you have any possible schedule conflicts? _'High School and cram school.'_ Who is your favorite Korean idol (past/current)? _'MANA...'_ What is the name of your parent/guardian? _'...Cross Marian.'_ Who is the one who scouted you? _'Um...I think her name was...Lenalee Lee.'_ What is your goal?

Allen thought for a while before he filled out the last one. _'My goal...'_

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Allen finished the last question, then stood up to turn it in. Everyone else was gone; they must have finished while he was filling out his form. He walked over to the secretary and handed her the paper with a smile. "Here you are, Miss Lotto."

"Ah, th-thank you. P-p-please, just call me Miranda. Ah!" Miranda exclaimed as she read over his form. "So y-you're the one Lenalee s-scouted! In that case, just give me a second. She requested that y-y-you meet her b-brother, Komui."

Allen waited a bit as Miranda called this Komui person, confused as to why Lenalee would want him to meet her brother. Miranda finished her call, and almost as soon as she hung up an octopus head stormed into the building from an entrance behind the desk.

"Who is it that my dear Lenalee wants me to train~? I'll make him the best idol ever!" the man, who Allen assumed was Komui, exclaimed flamboyantly.

"I...I think you're talking about me?" Allen told him as he raised his hand, as if being the only person standing there wasn't enough of an indicator.

"You? Hmmm..." Komui mused as he started to circle around Allen, "Body? Check. Complextion and expression? Check. Stance? Check! Face? Oh, cute! Yes, you _are_ of the idol variety. Let's see your forms," Komui continued as he took both of them from Allen and Miranda. "Okay, let's see you're Allen Wa-" Komui suddenly stopped as he looked at the name on the audition form. Then at Allen. Then back to the audition form. And so on. For at least a minute.

"Yes?" Allen said boldly. He knew that since this was where Mana started, it was likely that some of these people knew his last name, even though it had been kept secret from the public. He had put his full name on the form being fully prepared for this. Plus, he doubted they'd accept something with only his first name on it.

"You," Komui said, suddenly serious, "Follow me to the back. Now."

Without further ado, Allen followed Komui through the door he had entered through into the larger part of the building, which turned out to be a sort of dance and training room with mirrors and railing all along the side. As soon as the door snapped shut behind Allen, Komui turned to face him.

"So you're him, huh?" he asked.

"Pardon?"

"You're Walker's son."

"..."

"I'll take that as a yes. I was wondering when you would step into show biz, I suspected that is was only a matter of time, but I never expected you would come to us," Komui stated with an amazed air about him.

"I've decided to keep walking forward in my father's footsteps."

Komui took one look at Allen's determined expression and grinned in return.

"And? What do you want to accomplish here at the Dark Order? What's your goal?" Komui asked, knowing the answer already after reading the form.

"Of course, I'm aiming for the top. And I'll never stop walking 'til I get there," Allen said with full determination.

"Perfect."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"So you're telling me that you want to keep the fact that your MANA's son a secret?" Komui asked incredulously from the other side of the table they both sat at. They had re-located to Komui's small office in the dorms.

"Yes."

"But why? His name could get you places that would normally take years in the blink of an eye."

"I don't want to use my father's influence in any way. It wouldn't feel right. I want to do this on my own. So, I'd appreciate it if this was kept on a need to know basis. And of course none of the public could know. I don't think I even told Miss Lee. Here I'm just Allen. Okay?"

Komui was definitely interested in this kid now.

"Okay. Fine. I understand. So that's why Lenalee didn't know who you were. Ah! I'll have to tell the owner after your audition though...But what do they call you in school? Don't the teachers know who you are?"

"No. You should know, his last name was kept a secret from the public. It was part of 'the look' as he put it," Allen replied solemnly.

"Yes, I know...Allen, I'm sorry for bringing this up...but I'm a bit familiar of the events that happened in those few years, and I've always wondered...why didn't you stay with his brother, Neah?" Komui asked solemnly.

Allen looked down then away, outside the window. He was silent for a moment before he spoke. "Ah, that..." he started quietly.

**xxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>_xxxxxxxxxx_

It was midnight on the day of Mana's funeral.

Allen moved silently around his room as he gathered his things. He didn't have many personal belongings besides his clothes and the ball Mana had gotten him, all of which he packed in a small backpack. he made sure it was snug on his shoulders, since he'd have to use his one good had for the crutch.

He looked around his room one last time, and his eyes rested on one object. The pure black, upright piano that Mana had bought him. It had arrived in the mail right before Mana's funeral, as if to mock him. Allen still hadn't played it yet. He walked slowly over to it and ran his hands across it, light enough not to press the keys, but enough to feel them, cool under his touch. White, black, white, black...he looked at each key as it ran under his fingers, then tiptoed to open up the top part. He peeked in and saw the bright new strings, all perfectly in a line. Like they always would be. If only Allen's life could be like that again. Perfectly in order. But it can't be. Not any more.

He closed the lid and stepped back. Then he took out a note from his pocket. He unfolded it and read it one last time:

_Uncle Neah,_  
><em>Please, don't look for me.<em>  
><em>I'm sorry.<em>  
><em>Thank you, and Goodbye.<em>  
><em>Allen<em>

It was a simple message, but as we know, Allen was a simple boy.

He placed it on the bed, and walked out of the one place he had called home, and never went back.

He was unwelcome anyways.

_xxxxxxxxxx  
><em>**xxxxxxxxxx**

Komui looked at him with sad eyes as Allen continued, "After that, I spent a year in some orphanage. That's when my guardian found me and took me in. He said that he was an old friend of M...of father's. I remembered father talking about him once. He matched the description to a tee, so I had no reason not to believe him. And it's not like I had anywhere else to go. So I went with him."

"Oh...your guardian? Who...?" Komui wondered aloud as he looked at the forms. His eyes widened when he saw who it was.

"I see by your reaction that you know him. I thought you might; he's an infamous informant in the entertainment industry."

"Oh I know him all right...Allen, honestly, I'm surprised you're still sane."

"Me, too," Allen answered frankly.

"Ha! Now to get down to business. Do you play any instruments?" Komui asked.

"I play the piano, and a bit of guitar."

"Good. What kind of training did...ah, did your father give you? Besides piano, that is."

"None whatsoever."

Komui almost fell out of his chair.

"None?"

"None. He always said he'd get to it later. I have a feeling he had second thoughts about dragging me in to show biz."

"Well then, we've got a lot of work to do in the next few days..."

Allen's eyes widened a bit as he glanced out the window behind Komui. He quickly looked back at a confused Komui and tried to keep a smile on his face.

"Actually, Mr. Lee, please stay calm. It's crucial that you don't react to what I'm about to tell you. Behind you, through the window, across the street...There is someone in the alley pointing a gun this way."

"...!"

"Don't move...Don't look..." Allen said calmly with a serious look as he stopped Komui from turning. He gulped and continued, "I'm pretty sure he's aiming at me...I don't think he knows I noticed him yet...Mr. Lee, calm down. It'll be alright. I need you to do something."

"Y-y-yes?" Komui stuttered nervously.

"Scratch 'acting lessons' off of the 'things-to-teach-Allen' list," Allen deadpanned.

"..."

"..."

"...Are you kidding me!? You nearly gave me a heart attack, you little runt!" Komui yelled at Allen, who was laughing his butt off.

"Ahahaha! S-sorry, sorry! My bad, but I wouldn't have convinced you otherwi- wait, runt? How rude! I'll have you know I'm still growing."

"You little- well...darn, okay, you're pretty good. Everything about you told me that there was some psycho in the alleyway. You're a regular drama queen aren't you?"

"Drama queen? Hey!" Allen said, "That's not very nice!"

"Well, neither was what you did!"

"All right all right calm down both of you!" Lenalee said as she came in with two coffee mugs.

"Ah, Thank y-"

"LENALEE~~! Where have you been while your brother was being bullied by this mean mean person~~?"

"B-brother! Get off, you're embarrassing me! Sorry, Allen, this must be awkward..." Lenalee told him as she tried to pry her brother off while holding two cups of coffee.

Allen only smiled a sad, soft smile and said, "Ah, don't worry. I used to know someone like that. You're brother really loves you."

"You bet I do!" Komui said as he clung to his sister, who only looked at Allen with a puzzled look.

"So, Mr. Lee," Allen stated as he took the cups from Lenalee.

"Hm?"

"Should we get to work?" Allen asked with a coy grin as he handed a mug to Komui.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"No, no lift your leg a bit higher on the turn. You're bringing it down too soon, it ruins your momentum for the slide at the end," Komui instructed Allen sternly, "Instead of finishing the spin, then trying to slide, you need to join the two moves so they flow. Do it again! ...See? Right there! You put your foot down at the end of the turn!" Komui pointed out, "Instead of doing that, right at the end of the turn slide it to the right just above the ground...balance...do it a bit slower this time, just to get the move down. Use your arms, like I told you...Okay...good...now see how after you do that, you can bring in your left foot. You just finished the slide, see? And you didn't even need to stop after the turn!"

After Komui finished explaining this move to him, Allen commented, "You're a very good instructor, Mr. Lee."

"Thank you, Allen. And enough with the Mr. Lee stuff. Just call me Komui."

"You're all very close here, aren't you?" Allen asked, thinking about how everyone had told him to call them by their first names.

"Yes, we are. We try to establish a sort of family here. I place where you know you can trust everyone."

"Family, huh...?" Allen whispered.

Komui smiled gently and walked over to the boy. "Yes, family. Now, let's get to work on that slide and jump move I wanted to show you."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

And so, days passed, each one consisting of Allen waking up, going through a monotonous day at school, then hitching a taxi over to the Dark Order for lessons with Komui who, he found out, was an amazing choreographer, 27 years old, 6 years older than his sister, and obsessed with three things: his sister, coffee, and his sister's coffee.

Finally, the day of the audition arrived.

_"Remember Allen, I'm giving you this training already, so we can't give you any more special treatment. Make sure you're on time tomorrow! Or else you'll have to pay for your next audition or wait until next year!" _Komui had told him the day before. But right now, Allen was in a dire situation...

"...where is it? No no no where is it?" Allen panicked as he searched for the thing he needed most.

His wallet.

Without it, he couldn't afford the taxi, and there was no way he would get there on time if he tried to find where it was. He'd get lost and starve on the streets...okay maybe not, but it would still be just as devastating. Then he remembered advice that Mana had given him.

"Allen, if you ever need to get somewhere, don't TRY to look for it. It's hopeless. Just wander in the general direction you know it's in, you'll find it."

"Thank you, father!" Allen said out loud.

_'Okay,'_ he thought,_ 'I should be able to walk there, I know it's not too far...'_ then he looked at his watch_ '...walk? Did I say walk? I meant RUN!'_ he thought as he started to sprint in the direction the taxi always went in.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kanda wasn't one to indulge himself.

He didn't own any jewelry, valued quality over quantity, didn't eat junk food (because instant soba was a five-star meal as far as he was concerned), he had no luxurious home, only a nice, gas efficient car, and he never ate candy or sweets of any kind.

So why, do you ask, was he getting himself a present for his nineteenth birthday? Well not getting, more like taking part in.

You see, Kanda Yuu was signing up for the Dark Order auditions for his birthday.

_"What?"_ You may ask. _"Why?"_

It's very simple really. This is where his idol, MANA, started out.

MANA was amazing. Even Kanda, no, _especially_ Kanda recognized that. Because Kanda had always loved beautiful things. The beauty of black on white. The beauty of the sleek night. The beauty of the sword as it danced through the air. Yes, Kanda had always loved beautiful things. Which is why he instantly loved MANA's music. It was different than all the other pop artists. It made Kanda think they only put him under the K-Pop genre because they didn't exactly know where to place him. It was pop, but it more unique. Rock, but soft. Jazz, but more alive. Stylish, but completely different. It was amazing, it was transcendent. In one word, it was beautiful.

Of course, MANA wasn't just his idol for that reason alone. There was another reason too...no, he didn't want to remember those bittersweet things right now.

When he heard MANA had been killed, and that the rumors about his son were true...well he wasn't going to lie. He had cried. Given he was younger, but he - Kanda - actually cried. And although he cried for his own loss of his most precious person, he also cried for the boy. He'd felt a sort of distant kinship with the kid since he'd found out about him through a small newspaper article about his suspected existence. He could only imagine what it could have been like for him. It must have been horrible...

_'I wonder where that guy is now?'_ Kanda thought, feeling oddly nostalgic as he took the form from the stuttering, nervous lady and sat down facing away from the door. As he was about to finish, he heard the door open again. He looked up to see a skinny old man walk in and go to the front.

_'Don't tell me he's asking for an audition form? Oh well, not my concern. Less damn competition. That that there's much to begin with,'_ Kanda thought. He zoned everything else out as he looked back down to finish his form, filled in the last questions, got up, turned it in, and walked out without a second glance.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kanda sat at the Dark Order on the day of the auditions. He had arrived early, and had busted out his phone to listen to the song he'd be performing. He didn't really like the song he was performing - he would have preferred to sing a song by MANA - but he didn't have the right voice type. He admitted to that. Besides, he heard that the judge liked English songs. Hebraska, the owner of the Black Order, would be judging this herself along with either one of the Lee siblings - who would be switching out every couple of performances.

"Okay, N-n-number 3? N-number three i-is up..." the jittery woman called from the desk.

Kanda stood up calmly and entered the dance hall. He looked at Lenalee and then Hebraska, who was sitting in a chair holding a tablet and looking at him with stern eyes, and said, "For future reference, my name is Kanda Yuu. I prefer to be called by Kanda."

Without further ado, he walked over to the stereo, plugged in his phone, found the instrumental, and pressed play...

_Dun. Dun Dun Dun. Dun. Dun._

_"I'm bringing sexy back."_

Allen was running as fast as he could. He had just asked the first person he'd seen if they knew where Dark Order was at. They had said it was nearby and pointed in the direction it was in. Allen thanked them, and now here he was, running like his life depended on it. That's when he saw it! Finally! The Dark Order.

_'Yes! Shit, I hope I'm not too late!'_ he thought.

He burst through the doors and looked around as he tried to catch his breath.

Empty. The lobby was empty.

He had almost given up hope when he heard someone scuffle behind the desk. Miranda poked her head out from underneath it and smiled.

"Ah! Allen! Y-y-y-you s-scared me! I f-f-fell! Here! H-hurry, you're the l-l-last one."

"Oh! Thanks, Miranda!" Allen said as he ran through the doors behind her desk.

As he was going through, he bumped into something and stumbled back a bit. Well, he bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Allen said.

He looked up to see the woman with long hair he had seen the other day.

Except he wasn't a woman.

_'It was a guy? My bad. Ah, his hair is so long and dark...'_

"Che, move aside _moyashi_." the long haired man said with an annoyed look.

_'Huh? Japanese? Now that I think about it he doesn't look Korean...hey...WAIT A SECOND!'_

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kanda had just finished his audition. He was a bit sweaty so he wanted to hurry and get home so he could clean up, so he wasn't exactly looking where he was going.

He was walking out as he bumped into someone. Looking down, it turned out to be the old man from yesterday. Well, when he looked closer, he wasn't all that old.

_'Che, what the...it's some kid. Why would he bleach his hair white?'_ Kanda thought in annoyance. Then he noticed there were no roots showing, and the hair didn't seem to be damaged. It actually looked...nice... _'Are you telling me this shit is natural?'_

The kid stood up straighter and apologized, that's when Kanda noticed...the distinct height difference.

"Che, move aside _moyashi_." Kanda said. He stressed the last part. It was a bad habit of his to be rude or gruff with people he first met. Even more so when they didn't get off on the right foot.

"Excuse me?" the white haired boy said incredulously. Then he did something Kanda didn't expect. He replied...in Japanese. Extremely ticked off Japanese. _"I'm not a beansprout. Can't you tell idiot? Or are you blind?"_

Then the boy shoved past Kanda, actually managing to make him stumble a bit from the force, and left him stunned. Not that he would show that though.

"Che...annoying," Kanda muttered as he walked out to his car.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Allen walked to the center of the room and noticed that only one person was judging him. Hebraska.

_'Figures. I'm too familiar with Komui and Lenalee,'_ Allen thought as he gave his introduction.

Walking over to the stereo, he plugged in his phone to play the music for the dance part. He was choosing to do two separate pieces for the dancing and singing parts. He could have made them into one, but he was planning something...a bit special for the singing portion.

He took the time to catch his breath as he finished, the last notes of SHINee's Lucifer ringing through the dance hall. He smiled internally. He hadn't gotten everything perfect, but it was a difficult song, and he'd only messed up on the synch of the hand and feet movements a couple of times. Nothing major. All that practicing had paid off.

Once he'd caught his breath, he picked up one of the acoustic guitars provided - a suggestion from Lenalee, since she knew Allen didn't own one of his own. Really, how much did he owe her? - and adjusted the strings before starting to play.

Hebraska's eyes widened in shock when she heard the intro to the song that Allen had chosen.

_'This kid has guts to be singing a song by MANA...this should be interesting.'_

This was the tricky part. He'd been practicing on his own since he decided to audition, but the fact was, he hadn't sung in nearly a decade. Not even to hum along to a tune in a car. It's not that it had been overly traumatic - though that was the case at first - only that he'd gotten used to it. That absence of music. In a way, it was how he'd coped. How he'd kept his emotions at bay long enough for them to settle somewhat. But the time for silence was over.

And so, for the first time in eight years... Allen Walker started to sing.

"If you ever feel alone  
>remember the blue sky<br>that beautiful horizon  
>that connects you and I<p>

Even if we part  
>We'll be together soon<br>We are under the same sun  
>and under the same moon<p>

JUST HOLD ME CLOSE  
>IN YOUR HEART<br>and we'll never  
>truly be apart<p>

If you ever need a shoulder  
>to cry on I'll be there<br>feelings like these  
>don't come out of thin air<p>

Even if we part  
>We'll be together soon<br>We are under the same sun  
>and under the same moon<p>

JUST HOLD ME CLOSE  
>IN YOUR HEART<br>and we'll never  
>truly be apart<p>

Even if we part  
>We'll be together soon<br>We are under the same sun  
>and under the same moon<p>

I'll hold you close too  
>like I always do<br>JUST HOLD ME CLOSE  
>IN YOUR HEART<br>so we'll never  
>ever be apart"<p>

Allen was overcome with emotions as the soft melody washed over him, seeming to fill him from within. Memories of the past began to claw their way out, only to have him shove them roughly back down. On the last line he almost flinched as his voice cracked and a tear slid down his face. He'd been doing so well too. Hopefully Hebraska wasn't the type to mind such a thing.

Hebraska just sat there looking at him. She hadn't written anything down on her notepad. She only looked at him with tears in her eyes and a small smile on her face. It was starnge, this nostalgic feeling that had washed over her as she saw the boy perform. It was almost as if she was watching a young MANA up there. She even thought, just for a brief moment before she blinked, that his hair was a sandy blonde instead of white. And that the hand on the neck of the guitar had black nails.

She shook her head. She must be tired, to be seeing such things.

"Thank you, you may go."

"Ah," Allen answered stiffly as he walked out, past Miranda who tried to call out to him, through the doors, and out to sidewalk. He called a taxi, and luckily he was able to convince him that he had money at home. When they arrived, he paid the man, then went to his room and collapsed, exhausted, onto his bed.

"So how did I do, father?" he whispered, as he closed his eyes, and sleep cradled him in its warm embrace.

[ Scene End. ]

T. B. C.

J: You made _Kanda_ perform _Sexy Back_?  
>K: Hey I think we all know that he's sexy enough, confident enough, and smug enough to do it. Even if he doesn't really want to.<br>J: That...is very, very true.  
>K: He knows how to work the bishie booty<br>J: ... I DON'T FUCKING KNOW YOU.  
>K: SHHHHHHH U LOVE ME<br>J: SOMETIMES.  
>K: BITCH.<br>J: Ignore Karter, he's dumb. Anyways, thank you all for reading!  
>K: Review, favorite, or follow if you liked it!<p> 


	3. Scene ii: Alas, Poor Allen

K: All right you hungry animals, here's the next chapter!  
>J: You mean hungry animal. Singular.<br>K: SHUSH.  
>J: We aren't getting as many bites as we used to<br>K: I know. I wonder if it's just the fandom that's died off, or if we just aren't interesting?  
>J: Can we offer them free stuff?<br>K: I'm pretty sure that's false advertisement.  
>J: Darn.<br>K: *pat pat* You tried.  
>J: Well, enjoy the chapter, for those reading!<br>K: ...Who else would enjoy the chapter if they weren't reading?  
>J: ...<br>K: YOU'RE SO STUPI-  
>J: SHUT UP.<p>

**Show Biz: Act I**

Scene II:  
><em>Alas, poor Allen<em>

It was Monday afternoon as Allen paced nervously in his room. Today was the day. He had rushed over after school, and every few seconds his eyes would wander to his cell phone on his bed.

_'Did I make it? No, they would have called by now...but they said they would call around this time, so there's still hope right? No, no stop deluding yourself. Face the facts. You were out of practice. You didn't ace the dance. There's no way they would choose y-'_

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK BANG BANG BANG BANG _BANG BANG BANG!_

"AAAH!" Allen shouted as he jumped from the sudden eruption of knocking on his front door.

"Allen? Allen! Let me in!" came a muffled voice from the other side.

"Whoa!" Allen exclaimed as he rushed to open it. He recognized that voice, and it was none other than-

"Lenalee! Sorry I didn't let you in right away. I was expecting you to call instead of trying to break my door down," Allen told the girl who was huffing and puffing on his front porch.

She shook her head. She felt like she'd just run a marathon. Well, technically she had run...up the stairs. She was a bit out of shape, so sue her. It had been three flights after all. It's just...she thought Allen deserved to be told in person. She tried to talk, took one more deep breath, and said, "Never mind that! Allen..." tears pricked at the corners of her eyes and he feared the worst.

_'I knew it. I didn't make it...With all those years of no practice it's no wonder I didn't-'_

"Allen you made it! You're in!" Lenalee said with a huge grin, one small tear of joy trickling down her cheek.

Allen just stood there in shock, trying to process what she just said. he could already feel the lump forming in his throat. "...I...I'm in?"

"Yes!"

"I made it...?"

"Yes! You- ...Allen, are you all right?" Lenalee asked, noticing the tears streaming down his face and growing a bit worried.

"Me...I did it...I...Thank you...Thank you so much!" Allen finally choked out as he tried to stop his tears of joy and relief. He hated to show it in front of others, but he'd always been an easy crier. Whenever he got over emotional - be it happiness, sadness, or anger - they just started flowing. And this...This was probably the second happiest moment of his life. This was amazing. Incredible! He couldn't help the large whoop of joy that escaped his lips as he jumped into the air.

"You're a strange one, Allen," Lenalee laughed, sniffling a bit afterwards. She wasn't ashamed to admit that she was just as bad at crying as Allen was.

"You're one to talk, Lenalee, you're crying too. Here I think I have some tissues..."

He handed her one once he'd found them and was surprised to see that she wore makeup, the smudges evident on the white fabric.

He commented on it, saying how she didn't need to wear any and she just smiled.

"I don't wear it because I need to, I just like it. Think of it as an accessory, like a bracelet or earrings. It's just something I enjoy doing in the mornings."

"Hm, fair enough," Allen said.

Lenalee blinked. Usually men would either keep telling her she shouldn't wear it or give her a look as if she was trying too hard or she was something fake, even though she kept it as natural looking as possible. Only a few people had acted as Allen had, and left her to herself. It was a nice little discovery and she tucked it away in her mind.

Once they'd made themselves presentable she grabbed his wrist and started pulling him towards the door.

"Eh? Wait, where are we going?" Allen asked, stumbling as they started to descend the stairs. Why Cross always picked cheap places with no elevator he'd never know.

"To the Dark Order of course. You...uh...kind of need to meet someone..." Lenalee said with a nervous chuckle, avoiding eye contact.

Allen squinted at her suspiciously. "Who?"

Lenalee started the car and backed out of the driveway. Then she said mysteriously, "You'll see~!"

_'I don't like that glint in her eye...'_ Allen thought with a shiver.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

They arrived at the Dark Order just a while later. Laughter was heard as the car doors opened.

"Ahaha! I can't believe you got lost when it's less than three miles away from your house!" Lenalee told Allen.

He just pouted a bit and said, "Hey, I shouldn't have told you if you were going to laugh."

"Alright, alright. Allen. I need you to do me a huge favor. This is coming from your new manager!"

"Really? Okay," Allen said, smiling at the news. He was glad that Lenalee had been assigned to him. Although, now that he thought about it, she hadn't told him if anyone else made it, so he may have been the only one to choose from.

"Good. Now, this is a test. I want you to put on a slightly pissed off look. Like one step under a glare."

"...What is this supposed to do?" he asked. What was with those strange instructions?

"Just do it, okay?" she quipped as she gave him a light smack on the shoulder for the dubious look in his eye.

"Yes ma'am!" he said, instantly switching his facial expression.

"Ooooh, that's nice. Okay, now straighten up. Chin level...good! Now put your left hand in your pocket, no, make that your right hand. Peeerfect. Just let me ruffle your hair a bit. Ah ah ah! Don't move, keep the expression! Posture posture!"

_'She's manager material all right,'_ Allen thought.

"Um, Lenalee?" Allen said through a clenched jaw. He was scared of what Lenalee might do if he moved again so he was keeping completely frozen. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes! Now...walk the manliest walk you can muster straight through those doors! Boldly go!" Lenalee pointed ecstatically with a maniacal laugh.

"..."

"Don't give me that look! Now go!"

"Alright then," Allen said. Then he walked up to the doors, and sauntered in as if he owned the place.

Unbeknownst to him, Lenalee had run back to the car, and turned the headlights on as he opened the doors.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"When is this guy going to get here?" a very annoyed Kanda asked a very calm Komui. Instead of answering, Komui only sipped his coffee.

He sipped.

And sipped.

And-

"Oi!"

That's when they heard the scrape of tires against gravel. "That should be them now," Komui answered.

"Che, about time," Kanda muttered.

"Remember the deal Kanda. If he can stun you within the first five seconds of you meeting him, then you have to have him as your partner."

"That's if he can. I'm a hard person to impress...well? How long does it take to get from the front step to the do- What the fuck!?" Kanda said as the doors opened in an explosion of wind and light.

Kanda had to shield his eyes to see the lean figure outlined in the doorway. As he got used to the light, he saw what was obviously an angel standing in front of him, his face relaxed in a frosty gaze. The snow white skin glowing in the light, the silver hair flaying in the wind, the halo around him...it was beautiful.

And for one moment, just a split second, Kanda's eye's widened, his heart beat sped up, and he had nothing to say.

Then the light turned off, the wind stopped blowing, the moment passed, and they looked at each other...

"Moyashi?"

"Wait...is that...baka?"

Kanda huffed and stood up suddenly as if to leave.

"No. I'm not doing it. There's absolutely no way that I'd partner with a rude shrimp like him," Kanda protested as he tried to leave. He was held back by Komui who waved the company audition contract in his face.

"Ah, ah, ah, Kanda! You both signed these, remember? And these say that you have to follow any terms and conditions we set once you join. The condition was met. You were stunned by Allen, I saw it!"

"...Che," Kanda said as he realized he had no reasonable comeback to that and sat back down.

"So, Komui, Lenalee, why was I never told about this partner and condition?"

They both slowly turned to look at the white haired boy, and although he was smiling, they could have sworn there was a darkness surrounding him.

_'Eep! Allen is scary when he's mad!'_ they both thought.

"Ah, well, you see...Allen...ahahaha...I-I promise I'll tell you later. Okay?" Komui squeaked out as Allen stepped closer and closer. The answer seemed to satisfy him, and Allen walked back to his seat...on the other side of the room from Kanda.

A long, tense silence followed before Lenalee had had enough.

"Look," Lenalee said boldly as she saw the two of them glare at each other, "You two were paired with each other for two reasons. One, you two balance. Both in appearance, and the attitudes." - "Che, what's that supposed to mean?" "Let her talk, baka" - "We were _going_ to tell you the second reason, but now I think we'll just leave you to figure that out for...Cut it out!" she yelled as they kept glaring, "I know you both said you'd prefer to be solo artists on your application, but this is show biz. You don't always get what you want. Now man up. Who knows? You might actually work really well together," she finished.

The two males just continued to glare at each other. Allen was, unsurprisingly, the first to give. Not that he was intimidated. He was just sick of this sour feeling in the air and decided that if anyone was going to appease it, it was going to be him. He sighed and got up to walk towards Kanda. He stopped in front of him, put a smile on his face, then said as convincingly as he could.

"Sorry we got off on the wrong foot. Let's start over. My name's Allen...where are you going?" Allen asked. Kanda had stood up midway through his introduction and walked towards the doors.

"Che. They were right. we are opposites."

"Huh?"

"You're obviously faking all of this polite bullshit."

_'Ouch.'_ Allen thought. That was one of the first times someone had seen through him so quickly. Albeit the two of them weren't exactly friendly, so it might have just been a rash assumption, but something told Allen that it wasn't. Kanda had sounded so sure of himself.

Lowering his hand and mask, Allen said, "Well at least I try, asshole."

Lenalee and Komui both looked on in shock. What was going on? Allen was faking it? It'd felt so real to them...

"Don't. It's fucking annoying."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Then don't talk to me."

"You're still doing it!"

"Che. I knew I'd never get along with an idiotic moyashi."

"Fine," Allen said to him, "Same to you, Bakanda."

Kanda's nostrils flared at the demeaning nickname. "...! Che!" Kanda ticked as he stormed out the door.

Allen held his glare for a bit longer, burning holes into Kanda's back, then sighed and said, "I guess that last part didn't help much, did it?" he asked the two Lees.

"Nope," they both said.

"Allen..." Lenalee said worriedly. "Do we...do you not like us? What kanda said...was it true? Are you only faking it?"

"What?" Allen said in surprise. He hadn't expected her to take it to heart. They'd only just met, but she was acting devastated. It felt odd, to realize he was becoming important to someone. "No! No, of course it's not like that," he reasurred her. "I promise. It's only him, really. He grates on my nerves for some reason."

She sighed in relief. "Well, I'm making it your job to sort him out then."

"Eh!? No way!"

"Yes way! You two need to learn to get along!"

_'This isn't going to be pleasant...'_

**xxxxxxxxxx**

It was the second day of practice, and Kanda was already pissed off.

They were learning a new dance for the performance that they had on this show called The Ark. They were just dancing in the back with some other group but they didn't have their own songs yet, so that was unavoidable. That wasn't what was ticking him off though. It was that stupid moyashi. First, he was completely different from the day they met. He was all dares and glares Monday, but now he was all sunshine and fucking rainbows. Second, who the hell was that nice...all...the fucking...time? It was so obviously forced half the time and he was wondering why noone else called the kid out on it. And third, the Moyashi hadn't come in yesterday because he had to settle matters with his school so he could come in at noon every day. So, how the hell was the stupid brat keeping up with Kanda? Kanda spent every second he could practicing the moves from yesterday. Then the Moyashi came in, looked at him doing it one fucking time and started dancing. Just like that.

_'What the hell!'_ Kanda thought as they slid past each other, with Kanda now on the right, and went into a crouch. From that low position they leaped forward into a roll, then sprang up and Kanda walked left diagonally, and Allen did the opposite.

"Good! Now do those steps over again starting from the top. Then I'll teach you the second half."

"Thank you, Komui," Allen said.

"Che."

_'Alright, that is the fifth time this guy had "Che"ed at something I said.'_ - Not that he was keeping count. -_ 'Enough is enough!'_

"Okay, what exactly is your problem with me?" Allen snapped. "I hardly even know you, you judgmental ass. Is it my hair? My eyes? My scar? Well? Out with it. Don't just assume things about a person when you don't even take the time to get to know them."

Kanda was taken aback for all of two seconds - he had never expected such a bold outburst from the Moyashi who always seemed to keep up his smile around others - but then his scowl was back and better than ever.

"No, it's not your fucking hair, or eyes, or scar, stupid Moyashi. Who the hell would give a flying fuck about that? What annoys me is that you're so goddamn happy all day, every day, to every single person! Who _does_ that?"

"...Let me get this straight...it's not my hair or eyes?"

"No."

"And it's not the scar?"

"Che, I'm not asking about it, so why would you think that I care?"

It was then that Allen realized. Kanda was a very straight forward person. It was over the top, and rough around the edges, but that's really all it was. If you asked him, he would tell you. If you didn't, he'd probably tell you anyways, just to get it off his chest. He was a yes or no type of guy.

"Ha..." the small laugh escaped his lips. It was shaky, and had Kanda wondering if the moyashi had finally lost it. "A ha ha ha...ahahahahaha! Hahahaha!" Allen couldn't stop laughing. He had to hold his sides as they started to ache. Kanda was even staring at him funny.

_'Yep. Definitely insane. Leave it to Komui to pair me with an insane person.'_

"Hahaha...you know, Kanda," Allen said once he'd caught his breath and wiped the tears from his eyes. "I think I can learn to work with you after all."

He flashed kanda a smile that was so obviously...not fake.

_"What the...?'_

It threw him off, and it put him on edge. He wasn't used to people smiling at him like that. So he felt on guard, conditioned to respond in a way that would push that smile away.

"Yeah? Good for you. What an amazing accomplishment. Too bad that I will never be able to work with you. I'm out of here."

"Wait, you can't just leave! Kanda. Kanda! ...well," Komui said as Kanda ignored him and walked out the door, "This is unfortunate. Sorry, Allen. He was really stuck on being a solo artist. I think that's what's ticking him off so much."

Allen frowned. That may have been a factor, but for some reason he didn't think that was it...

"Then why doesn't he just quit?" he asked. "Go somewhere else. You know why I'm here. What about him?"

"...If you want to know Allen, the reason he's here is the second reason we paired you two together. Because he's here for the same reason. MANA is his idol." As Allen just blinked and took that in, Komui continued, "Well, we'll just have to pick things up tomorrow, Allen. You can go, I'll lock up."

"Ah...thank you, Komui. Sorry for all the trouble," Allen said as he collected his things. "Goodnight."

Then he was gone.

Komui went around turning off all the lights. He looked around one last time, "What a mess ," he sighed. Then he locked up and went next door to the dorms where he and Lenalee slept.

Unnoticed by Allen and Komui was a black bag in the corner of the dance room.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Shit. I can't believe I forgot my bag," Kanda berated himself as he quickly got dressed and jumped in his car. He had to wake up an hour earlier than his usual seven o'clock to drive all the way to the Dark Order and then get his bag, finish the essay inside it, then turn it in to the professor, who was in the University on the other side of town.

When he got there he was about to run next door to wake up Komui using the "Lenalee is getting married" trick that she taught him, but then he noticed there was a light on inside the dance hall.

_'What? No way is Komui up this early. He's lazier than a hibernating sloth when it comes to anything but dancing,'_ Kanda thought.

He went inside the dark lobby and confirmed the light source. It was indeed coming from the dance hall.' How much coffee does that man drink?'Kanda thought as he looked through the window and saw something unexpected. It was...the moyashi.

He was practicing the song they would be dancing to that weekend. Judging by the slight gleam of sweat on his pale skin, Kanda would say that he'd been at it for a while. He was trying to execute a more difficult move that must have been from the second half of the routine. When had he even had time to learn that? He ran forward five steps then did a cart wheel. But, in a technique that requires amazing core strength, he stopped mid-cartwheel and stayed in a handstand position. Then he pushed off, and did a flip and landed. He stopped there, wiping the sweat from is brow. Everything seemed fine until he tried to stretch. Then a look of pain shot across his face as he clutched his left shoulder.

Kanda opened the doors, walked over to catch him just as Allen was about to collapse. Just because he didn't really like the kid doesn't mean he would watch as he fell to the ground. He was gruff, not cruel.

"Che, stupid moyashi."

"Bakanda...?" Allen asked incredulously when he realized who's arms he was in. In anyone elses arms he would have been embarrassed, but in Kanda's he was mortified. Great. Now it was like he owed him one. All because he'd decided to skip his exercises that morning.

"Do you always get up this early then work yourself half to death?" Kanda asked, though he didn't really know why he did. He felt...curious, that's all. He'd thought that Allen was the type to breeze through the dances, but - and it irked him to admit it and he'd never say it out loud - apparently he'd been wrong.

_'Why does he want to know?'_

After recovering from the shock of seeing who had helped him, Allen replied, "When I have a dance to memorize before school I do. Why are you here anyways?" Allen asked as he looked at Kanda with those big...silver...eyes...

Kanda shook his head. _'What the?'_ he thought _'I got up way too early this morning. Ugh.'_

"Che. Saving your ass apparently. Your fucking welcome."

"Ugh, don't remind me. Guess I owe you one."

Kanda just tilted his head quizzically, a gesture that Allen hadn't expected from him, and said, "Why?"

"Eh?"

"Why would you owe me one? That's stupid."

"...You're weird."

"I don't want to hear that from you."

Allen laughed dryly and said, "Guess you're right. Again, why're you here?" Allen asked casually. He was done trying to put up airs around Kanda. It would just tire both of them out anyways.

"I'm looking for my bag moyashi. Seen it?" Kanda noticed the change in behavior, and didn't think any less of Allen for dropping formalities. If anything, he was relieved. No more nerve grating, plastered on smiles and forced courtesy.

"Ah...I think its in the corner over there...Thank you for helping me," he said earnestly, making Kanda wonder if he really should just give the kid a chance and get to know him...

...then the idiot moyashi opened his mouth again and said, "Now get it and go. You're ruining my concentration."

But the words lacked any venom, and Kanda noticed a twinkle in Allen's eye.

Kanda just shook his head and picked up his bag in silence. Walking towards the exit, he was about to leave when he turned back to face Allen.

"Oi, moyashi-"

"_Allen_. My name is _Allen_."

"Che, whatever...I just want to say that I said some things I shouldn't have yesterday. Don't expect a sorry, I don't do apologies."

"Figures that you'd be a macho man."

"Shut up! Anyways I...I guess I can work with you, too," Kanda finished.

He and Allen just looked each other in the eyes for a moment, and they seemed to reach a mutual understanding.

Allen continued practicing, and Kanda went on his way.

Later that day, they both came in to practice. For once, they didn't argue. And it was freaking Komui out.

Komui was going out of his mind when he finally burst, "What the heck happened!?"

[ Scene end. ]

T. B. C.

K: *dangles a pocket watch in front of the readers* ReViEeeEEeEEEeEew~~~  
>J: *hits*<br>K: ITAI!


	4. Scene iii: All the World's a Stage

**Jessica & Karter note:** Forgot to mention in previous chapters. If you're re-reading, and the chapters seem different, that's because they are. We're going through and re-writing them because Kater's writing style changed/developed and he wants to improve the chapters from the beginning. Please be patient with us! c: The way you'll be able to tell if the chapter has been updated is that our names in the note will no longer be "Byul and Hoshi" but "Jessica and Karter".

**Show Biz: Act I**

Scene III:  
><em>All the World's a Stage <em>

It was Saturday, June 18th when a black van pulled up to The Ark.

"Okay people, we all know the plan right?" Lenalee said as she turned in her seat to look at her two aspiring stars in the back of the car.

Allen just looked at his partner for an answer.

"Che..."

Even without a proper response, Allen seemed to interpret it just fine. He turned back to Lenalee and said, "Yes, we know."

"Are you sure?" she asked them.

"Lenalee it's fairly simple," Allen told her.

Kanda joined in saying, "All we have to do is go into the building, meet some people, practice with them, then dance."

Allen just looked at him and said, "Okay not _that_ simple...but basically, yeah."

"Well all right then; let's get this show on the road!" Lenalee said as she opened the car door and hopped out.

Kanda was about to follow her when he felt a small tug on his jacket. He looked back to see none other than the Moyashi holding onto his sleeve. Despite his earlier bravado with Lenalee, Allen looked like he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

_'The hell?'_ Kanda thought. He'd never seen the moyashi like this, so to him it seemed really out of character.

"...Hey, Kanda, how does that third slide go again? And that eighth step of the chorus? And everything else? Now that I think about it...oh, God, I've forgotten everything!" Allen said in a sudden panic, bowing his head between his legs.

_'Che, stupid Moyashi,'_ Kanda thought to himself. He wished Allen had told someone else about this. No doubt Lenalee would be a better comfort than he was. He didn't really know what he was supposed to do. He wasn't usually one to offer comfort to people. In fact, he had a strict handle-your-own-shit policy. But it was weird. Over the last week, he noticed that, in a way, the moyashi was the same. He always hated it when people tried to help him too much. He would insist that he was fine. But, unlike Kanda, he was always willing to help others. Whenever that 'other' was Kanda, it ticked him off to no end. But otherwise, Kanda secretly found it an admirable trait. He hated to admit it, but the moyashi was starting to grow on him.

However, this still left him with the problem of having his partner huddled in the fetal position with no sign of him moving any time soon.

_'Ugh, bothersome.'_

Suddenly, Allen felt himself flying through the air, only to land squarely on Kanda's shoulder.

"...Eh? H-hey! Bakanda! Put me down!" Allen protested, calling Kanda by his new nickname. He flailed in Kanda's grasp, but couldn't get loose. He felt like a sack of potatoes thrown over Kanda's shoulder.

"Give me one good reason," Kanda replied smoothly as he walked towards the entrance.

"What if someone sees us? This is humiliating!" Allen said as he started to blush.

"Che, this is the back entrance. No one is here but Lenalee. It's not like you were going to move from your fetal position anyways."

"I was NOT in the fetal positio-!"

Allen's retort was cut short when Kanda set him down none too gently in front of the entrance.

"Yes. You were. Che, I don't know why; you're better at this dance than I am," Kanda told him casually, then walked away.

Allen was left there, stunned that Kanda had said something so nice. And to him no less. Then, "But _only_ this dance," Kanda continued with his customary smirk.

"Oi! I'll show you!" Allen said as he ran to catch up to Kanda, completely unaware that he had forgotten all his worries.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Lenalee, Kanda, and Allen were led to a dressing room where the latter two would be changing. When they got there, they found a huge vase of purple stephanotis and pansies on the counter. They were all baffled until Lenalee went up and plucked out a card tied to the neck of the vase. She started blushing as soon as she read it. Allen and Kanda gave each other a look, and then snuck up behind her to read it.

_My Sweet Lenalee,_

_I bought these flowers in hopes that they would cheer you up. The stephanotis are for good luck, and the pansies are for my constant thoughts of you. Congratulations on your first management position! I'm proud of you._

_Love, Bak_

_P.S. Let's hope your brother doesn't intercept these. If he does, I'll be hiding until the show starts!_

Lenalee let out a soft giggle, and then gasped as she noticed her two fellow readers.

"What do you think you're reading!?" She asked them indignantly.

"Nothing...So...who's this Bak person?" Allen asked with the beginnings of a smirk.

Kanda just turned away with a 'che', acting indifferent, but when Allen asked the question he turned his head to the side to listen.

"He's the host of the show you're going to be on. You know, The Ark. He also owns this place," Lenalee said, trying to recover from her previous embarrassment..

"That's not what I-"

"Let me rephrase that question for Moyashi. Who is he to _you_?"

_'There, that should be what he fucking wanted to ask,'_ Kanda thought, feeling strangely irritated.

_'Eh? Why is Kanda so interested? Hmph, whatever,'_ Allen thought as he pouted unconsciously.

"...He's...he's my boyfriend..."

Kanda and Allen just snapped to look at her. Boyfriend? At the same time they asked incredulously, "What about your brother?"

"I've...kind of kept it a secret from him. He knows Bak likes me, but not that we've been dating for..."

"How long?" Allen asked in shock.

_'Che, guess Moyashi was interested in Lenalee. Whatever,'_ Kanda thought as his scowl deepened without him realizing it. For some reason, the thought...didn't sit well with him. Was it because he was growing protective of Lenalee? No, that wasn't it. What was this weird feeling?

_'Well, Kanda looks upset. I guess he was interested in Lenalee...'_ Allen thought dully. The thought of Kanda and Lenalee dating flitted through his mind. Normally, he would have thought they looked good together, but he just...didn't like it. Probably because Kanda dating anyone was a weird thought. He didn't even know why he was lingering on it.

"Let's see, it's been...About two years."

After they heard that Kanda and Allen had two different responses. Allen let his jaw drop ungracefully, while Kanda was mildly shocked, but didn't really show it.

"I'm surprised your brother hasn't found out," Allen deadpanned.

"Che," Kanda remarked as he walked out of the room.

"Eh? Kanda where are you going? Hey, wait!" Allen said as he ran to catch up to him leaving a puzzled Lenalee behind in the room.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Kanda!" Allen called again, as he caught up to the other after a few turns through the halls. He reached out to grab on to Kanda, but before he could Kanda spun around causing Allen to bump into him.

"Ah, s-sorry," Allen said as he looked up at Kanda who was right. In. His. Face.

_'Asdfgjklkjhfdfgsahjasdfghjk!'_ Allen mentally screamed as he sprang away from Kanda, who had reflexively spread his arms out to catch Allen.

The both of them were left in an awkward silence until Allen cleared his throat and asked, "So, why did you storm out so suddenly? Sad that Lenalee has a boyfriend?" Allen asked in an unintentionally irritated tone.

"Che, I'm not like you, Moyashi. Give up; she's too old for you," Kanda answered, surprised by the spite in his voice. But nevertheless, his scowl remained on his face.

"What are you going on about? Besides, shouldn't I be saying that to you?" Allen told Kanda, starting to get annoyed for a reason he couldn't explain.

"Che, no. Because she's not," Kanda retorted, suddenly angry for some reason. Then he stormed away to the practice rooms.

_'What the hell was that all about? It's not like I like Lenalee. Che, I don't like anyone period. Not in that way at least. The moyashi needs to get his head out of the clouds,'_ Kanda thought to himself as he tried to sort out the emotions he had just experienced.

Very much the same thing was going through Allen's head as he stood there in the hall, left behind. As he was trying to name the weird feeling he got when he talked to Kanda, a thought struck him.

_'Wait...If Kanda just left...how will I get to the practice room!?'_ Allen thought frantically.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Allen was wandering the halls of The Ark, lost, until he heard music.

'Ah! That must be it! Bakanda, wait 'til I get a hold of him. Leaving me there like that!' Allen thought as he entered the practice room the music was coming from. The first thing Allen noticed was that the room was much too small for all the dancers to practice in. The second thing he noticed was that Kanda was nowhere to be found. The third, and most shocking thing he noticed, was that a single person was dancing in the middle of the room.

And they were dancing really well.

The person was a tall male with white pants, black high-tops, and a black t-shirt. He was wearing a headband to keep his shocking red hair out of his face. Allen was caught staring when the boy looked up at the end of the song. Silver and emerald met in a brief gaze, before the red head blinked, smiled and said, "Hi! I'm Lavi. Are you lost?"

"Eh? How did you know?" Allen asked the boy.

"You seem the type," the boy replied, obviously good at reading people.

"Gee, thanks," Allen said sarcastically. "I'm Allen, by the way. Do you know where the main practice room is? My partner stormed off after we had a...uh...an animated discussion...and left me marooned in this maze of a building."

"I know the way. Actually, I was about to head there myself. You're a dancer in the first performance also?" the red head asked.

"Yes, you too?"

"Yeah! Hey, before we go, could you help me with something? I didn't get to see the last half of the dance. Could you dance for me really quick? I just need to see it once."

Allen was a bit puzzled by the odd request, but complied to the stranger. He hoped that this Lavi person would be able to get enough practice in for the second half. If he'd never even seen it before, the most difficult part would just be remembering everything.

"Okay," he said. "Where should I pick up from?"

"Could you start on the bit where the music switches on the second part of the remix?"

"Sure, do you have music?" Allen asked.

The boy just walked up to the CD player in the room and said, "I'm ready when you are."

Allen walked to the center, breathed in and out a few times, then pointed at Lavi to start.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

At the end of the song, he stood there trying to catch his breath. Then he heard clapping and looked up to see the red head walking towards him with a big smile on his face.

"Wow! That was really good, Allen! I didn't think you could pull off a dance like that since you look so innocent but damn was I wrong!" the boy told him as he patted Allen on the back.

Allen just scratched the back of his head. "Thanks. My partner helped me get over the more...ahem...provocative parts. Haha, it's like you said, I was really embarrassed at first, but thanks to my partner forcing me to perform looking right into a mirror the whole time...I don't really know how it works, but it does. It kind of nullifies anything you find sexual about it."

"Well thank God your partner was there. She sounds great!"

Allen just gave him a look and said, "Lavi, this is an all boys dance number."

"Whoa! You're right. Haha, the way you talked about him made me think it was a girl you liked! You must be close," Lavi told him.

And that's when it hit Allen. The strange jealousy. The weird feeling. It all came together. And as soon as it did, Allen boxed it up and shoved it into a little filing cabinet in his mind labeled 'DENIAL: will process later'.

"...Ahaha...hahaha...m-m-me? Like that Bakanda? Hahahaha you're crazy!"

"So you don't like him?"

"No!" Allen replied a little too quickly.

Lavi just gave him a knowing look. Then he walked a bit closer to Allen and asked, "What about me then?"

[ Scene end. ]

T. B. C.

J: Hey, so, I wonder if anyone actually reads these things.  
>K: What, the rambles like this?<br>J: Yeah.  
>K: Let's find out. If you read these, put "bear" somewhere into your next review. It can be at the beginning, the end, or slipped randomly in between words. You'll get a mention in the next chapter's notes if you do!<br>J: Good idea.  
>K: Bonus points if you use it in a pun!<p> 


	5. Scene iv: Lord What Fools These Idols Be

Byul & Hoshi note: So we got some new readers, and some old readers, and some reviews! Which we would like to thank you for once again. We would always read other author's stories about how they LIVE off of reviews, and we never really understood. That is, until now! :D We get a huge boost every time someone reviews! So thank you all for your support and inspiration.

**Byul **has signed in  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> has signed in**  
>Byul<strong> So Hoshi was only two days late this time =_=**  
>Hoshi<strong> I only have one word in my defense.**  
>Byul<strong> And that is?**  
>Hoshi<strong> SKYRIM.**  
>Byul<strong> ….dammit. You win.**  
>Hoshi<strong> Damn straight. I'm only human! D:**  
>Byul<strong> I just noticed that we spend way too much time on author's notes and babble.**  
>Hoshi<strong> And I just noticed that I'm _much_ better at writing angst o.o It makes me kind of sad xD**  
>Byul<strong> :goes back to read the chapters: Whoa! You are xD**  
>Hoshi<strong> I told you so**  
>Byul<strong> ….you're going to write a shit-ton of angst now aren't you? D:**  
>Hoshi<strong> You know me too well mwahahahahahaha!**  
>Byul<strong> ….well guys, let's hope you enjoy the chapter o.o**  
>Hoshi<strong> NOT A CHANCE kekekekeke

**Show Biz: Act I**

Scene IV:_  
>Lord, What Fools These Idols Be<em>

_Where is that fucking idiot? Don't tell me he got lost? …No…no someone MUST have found him by now…right? Yeah…Yeah that idiot should be fine…_ Kanda thought as he paced around the practice room. The main dancers hadn't arrived yet so he'd been practicing on his own. It had been at least half an hour since he'd gotten here. He had been expecting the moyashi to storm after him. To grab his arm and tell him to wait like he usually did. Not just stand there like an idiot. If Moyashi got lost, it wasn't _his_ fault. Nope. No sir. But…

_Che, that idiot. It's almost time for practice to start. If he's gone it'll make me look bad since he's my partner so I'll go look for him,_ Kanda tried to convince himself as he walked out nervously. But as he did, he bumped into none other than:

"Moyashi? Where the fuck have you been?" Kanda asked. Then he looked to the side and his anger swelled. Some stupid redhead had his arm over his….partner's shoulder. He couldn't explain this sudden surge of disdain. Nor could he explain why he suddenly grabbed the guy's arm and jerked it off of the moyashi's shoulder.

"Kanda! What are you do-" Allen yelled indignantly.

"Moyashi," Kanda cut him off, his voice dangerously low. He didn't even look at Allen, opting to glare at the redhead instead. "Who the fuck is this?"

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, what?" Allen asked after a few seconds of silence. Maybe he had heard wrong.<p>

"I _said_, what about me then?" Lavi repeated.

_There is _no _way this guy is serious...is he? No, he probably means it as a friend,_ Allen thought as he began to reply.

"Sure I like you. You're my friend, right?" Allen said, just to be safe.

Lavi was quiet for a second, his face blank. Then the moment passed and he said, "Yeah! Now, let's get to practice. I'll lead you there."

Lavi slung his arm around Allen's shoulders, then lead him through the halls.

Allen was left feeling like a total idiot when Lavi turned two corners and stopped.

"Here we are!" the red-head chirped.

"...Are you kidding me?" Allen groaned.

"Nope! Let's go in, it's almost time for practice to start."

Lavi opened the door, and was surprised to find an extremely pissed off Japanese man giving him death glare. However, what really shocked him was when the man grabbed Lavi's wrist and moved his arm roughly off of Allen.

"Kanda! What are you do-" Allen started.

"Moyashi," Kanda growled menacingly as he cut Allen off. "Who the fuck is this?"

* * *

><p>"If you must know, <em>Bakanda<em>, this is one of the people dancing with us today. His name is Lavi. And if you aren't going to be nice to your _own damn partner_, at least be nice to him," Allen hissed, his dark side creeping out a little.

Kanda had never seen Allen so pissed.

_Shit. I fucked up. But I am NOT fucking apologizing. Damn. Fuck._

As Kanda tried to think of a way to "apologize" without saying the words "I'm sorry" he loosened his grip on Lavi's arm. Allen noticed this and took his own hold on Kanda's upper arm. It wasn't forceful, but his gaze was. And it told Kanda to stop. _Now_.

Kanda sighed and let Lavi go completely.

"Che...listen, Moyashi...I was...listen about earlier...I shouldn't have...che, I mean, it's your own damn business if you like Lenalee anyways," Kanda finished with a scoff, failing to get his point across.

However, Allen had been hanging out with Kanda too much. He understood the "I'm sorry" hidden underneath the scowl. What he _didn't_ understand was:

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait just a minute. What made you think I like Lenalee?" Allen asked in complete confusion.

"Do you think I'm stupid? Why else would you be so interested in her boyfriend?"

Allen refrained from answering the first question and skipped straight to the second.

"I was only teasing her about it. _You're _the one that likes her. You kept pressuring her about Bak, so don't try and hide it!" Allen argued.

"Che, stupid Moyashi. I only asked because I thought you wanted to know and you didn't have enough guts to ask."

"Wait. So you don't like Lenalee?" Allen asked.

"No, I don't do relationships," Kanda replied.

Allen winced and muttered, "Oh. I see."

There was an awkward moment of silence to which Kanda was oblivious before he said:

"Che, well we just wasted a lot of time we could be practicing. Let's get started."

"Ah, okay!" Allen said as he joined Kanda.

During this entire conversation. Lavi just kept looking back and forth between the two, observing them. It was a bad(?) habit of his. He picked up quite a few things from the conversation.

One, Allen and Kanda had very good nickname-ing talents.

Two, Allen had lied. He actually _did_ like Kanda. And he was in denial.

And three, Lavi was extremely, _extremely_ jealous.

* * *

><p>A few minutes after that, the main performers came in and it was handshakes and introductions all around. They finished an hour of perfect practice, then said their goodbyes and started off towards their respective dressing rooms.<p>

Allen and Kanda walked in silence, and as soon as they opened the door, they were dragged in by a very frantic Lenalee.

"Okay people, we've got two hours to get you sexy."

"Eh?" Allen and Kanda said together.

Ignoring their confusion, Lenalee started pushing them across the room.

"First of all, you two need to take a shower. NOW."

"WHAT?" they said in unison, both of them starting to blush. Allen went red while Kanda tried to hide it with his hand and wondered why he was blushing.

"Me, take a shower with Bakanda?"

"I should be saying that to you Moyashi."

"Use your brains both of you!" Lenalee cut in. "There are like five different stalls in there. Geez, now go!" she shouted as she shoved them in the shower room.

They looked around and there were indeed five stalls. But they were all completely open, with walls on only three of their sides and no curtains. This left the major question:

"I'm not stripping first," Allen said.

This statement flipped on Kanda's argue switch. "Che, the hell you aren't. You might try and peek at me if I start first," Kanda teased, assured in his sexiness.

"How do I know _you_ won't?" Allen joked back, albeit a bit indignantly.

"Che, don't flatter yourself Moyashi. Your sex appeal is _zero_."

"How would you kn-"

"_I don't hear any water running!_" an angry Lenalee said from outside.

"...Rock?" Allen asked tentatively.

"Paper." followed Kanda.

"...Scissooooors!" They both yelled. Allen's hand was a rock, while Kanda had paper.

"Dammit!" Allen said, muttering something like 'what idiot made paper beat rock?' as he then started to take of his shirt in a hurry, expecting Kanda to turn around.

Only he didn't, leaving Kanda with a full view of Allen's six pack.

_What the hell? How the..._ Kanda though, not realizing he was staring.

Seeing this, Allen said in a rare dark-Allen leak, "So, what was that whole thing about sex appeal Kanda? You might want to turn around, before it becomes to much for you."

Kanda sputtered and quickly spun around indignantly. "Che!"

Once Allen was completely stripped he walked into the farthest stall and told Kanda he was done. Then turned on the hot water to enjoy the quick shower.

Meanwhile, an extremely confused Kanda just stripped and walked into the first stall...and turned on the cold water.

_What the_ _fuck?_

* * *

><p>Kanda finished first, still trying to name the weird feeling he got around the Moyashi, and saw that Lenalee had put their performance clothes by the door. He changed after telling the moyashi about it then walked out. As soon as he did, three people were on him, dragging him to a chair in front of the long counter with mirrors.<p>

He didn't protest, because he had sort of expected this.

It was make-up time.

They combed his hair, they plucked his eyebrows, they freaking put eyeliner on him, clipped, filed, and painted his nails black, colored his lips a shade darker, thank god he had clear skin, so they chose not to do the foundation or powder.

All this was happening as Allen walked out of the showers. He spent a whole three seconds laughing at Kanda before he was dragged off to the same fate.

"What the?" Allen sputtered as they plotted him down next to Kanda, who only snickered at his expense. Allen shot him a glare, but then his face was turned forward and he felt people messing with his hair. They pulled and they teased, until all of the back was spiked upward.

_Hey, this actually looks kind of cool,_ Allen though to himself.

Then he thought about something that should have occurred to him long before this. Something he'd been planning to do anyways.

"Excuse me, ma'am," he said as he tapped one of the make-up artists on the shoulder. "Could you paint over my scar with silver?"

"Okay," she said as she did as he had asked.

"One more thing...could you remove the black paint from my right hand?"

"Why would you want to do that?" she asked in confusion. _Where have a seen that before?_ She thought to herself.

Allen just smiled at a fond memory and said, "It's part of the look."

* * *

><p>Kanda and Allen's stylists finished at around the same time. As soon as they did, Allen and Kanda were dragged out by Lenalee. She hauled them through the corridors until they reached the backstage entrance. She shoved them inside with a "break a leg" then rushed off to find Bak before the show started.<p>

All the other dancers were there, including Lavi, who rushed over as soon as he saw Allen.

He was thrown off balance when Lavi glomped him. This guy had no sense of personal space.

"Allen~! You're here!" Lavi said making Allen blush from his close contact. "Eh? You're blushing! Could it be you're attracted to me after all?" he teased.

"Why do you have to be so fucking hyper all the time? You're like some stupid rabbit!" Kanda said angrily as he shoved between the two, breaking them apart.

"Bakanda! Geez, what's his problem?" Allen asked himself.

"We're on in five!" A random tekkie shouted to everyone backstage.

"Come on Allen! Let's go!" Lavi said, holding out his hand to Allen.

Allen smiled warmly at his friend and said, "Yeah!"

* * *

><p>"Hello everyone! I'm Bak Chan! Thank you for watching The Ark, where we have one female group and one male group performing every day! Our guests tonight are 2NE1 and 2PM! First up we'll have 2PM with a live dance! Let's go!" Bak said as the show went on air. He ran off the stage as smoke started to appear and the lights went down. The fangirls screamed as a spotlight appeared in the middle of the stage, revealing all the dancers in an arrow formation, all wearing white, and looking down so their fedoras were covering their faces.<p>

They started to sing and dance and the crowd went wild. They were twisting and turning, lights everywhere, and in the back were Lavi, Allen, and Kanda, dancing their hearts out as support dancers. None of them thought they were going to be popular. They thought 2PM would overshadow them. And they were right...that is...until the one part where everyone in the back line switched with the front line for a few seconds. The screams doubled as people started staring at them too.

"So cute!" someone shouted at Allen, who smiled at the crowd.

"So hot!" someone exclaimed when they saw Lavi, who winked in the general direction.

"So sexy!" someone screamed when they saw Kanda, then fainted afterwards.

_Damn straight,_ they all thought.

* * *

><p>Allen and Kanda were getting cleaned up in the dressing room when Lenalee burst in. She was doubled over trying to catch her breath, her pigtail in a mess, as she tried to tell them something in between gasps.<p>

"Lenalee? What's the matter? Are you okay?" Allen said in concern as he walked over to her with Kanda in tow.

As soon as they were in reach, she grabbed one of each of their shoulders in a death grasp and gasped, "Kanda...Allen..."

_Oh no, she's mad! What did we do now?_ Allen thought as he braced himself for the pain that was sure to come.

Instead he got a pleasant surprise when he was wrapped in a tight embrace.

"Eh?" said Allen.

"Che?" questioned Kanda.

"I knew it! From the moment I first laid eyes on you two, I knew you'd be great! I'm so proud of you two! Oh, my kids are growing up so fast!" Lenalee said with joy in her eyes.

Allen smiled at her and said, "Why do I have this funny feeling that you aren't talking about the dance we just did?"

"Because I'm not, although that was really good too!" Lenalee said.

"Well, get on with it. What the hell are you so damn happy about?"

But even Kanda's less-than-chipper attitude couldn't bring Lenalee down as she told them, "You two have already gotten an offer!"

"And?" they both asked. It wasn't that uncommon for rookies to get a few little offers after their first performance. Albeit it was still pretty quick but...

"_And_ it's for the new, highly anticipated drama, The Demon!"

Kanda and Allen still had the annoying "And?" look on their face, so she decided to ruin the surprise for them.

"Did I mention it was for the _lead roles_?"

[Scene end.]

T. B. C.

**Byul** "Che?" questioned Kanda. xD hahaha cracked me up.  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> What? I've learned to interpret the many 'ches' of Kanda.  
><strong>Byul<strong> Well done, well done indeed. But didn't you say the chapter would be long?  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> I decided to split it in two. It would make _that_ more dramatic.  
><strong>Byul<strong> Yes, it would make _that_ better, wouldn't it?  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> Yes, _THAT_. xD mwahahahaha  
><strong>Byul<strong> They shall have to read the next chapter to find out what _THAT_ is!  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> Agreed!

Thank you for all you love and support! :D Please keep reading and reviewing!

PS - If you want, we will post videos of what Kanda's 'Sexy Back' audition dance looked like and what Allen/Lavi/Kanda's recent performance looked like. Take the poll on our page and if enough people vote "We want sexy Korean dance videos!" then we'll put the links on our profile :D You can also just review if you want it or not xD


	6. Scene v: If Music Be the Food of Love

**EDIT: 12.27.11 Okay so I went back to ALL the chapters and fixed as many typos as I found (which was a lot). Oh, and in this chapter, I had completely forgotten that I put Hebraska and Miranda in one part. I fixed it. My sincerest apologies.  
><strong>

Byul & Hoshi note: Wow. Just wow. We are so proud to say that our story already has over FIFTY REVIEWS! :D At this point in time, we'd like to thank every single one of you! So, a _big_ thanks to:

Animeloverx175 | latechocox3 | Drop in the Dark | | Sayuki09 | SenpaiNoSasuke | Abstract Nonsense | yuki-souma | Emilyderanged | violettruth | Vhyna sii semelekete | Aniki-xvi | The Puppeteer Master | You Still Love Me | animegeek123 | skywright | AnimositysDaughter | shebajay | Firefox Vixen | awesomliciousness | Creshirecat | XWhiteDragonX | KitsuneNaru | Aidaedalus | Neko's Revenge | Exile Wrath | crazycomedian | lilanimefan247

And to all you anons too! Like:

shadow | cassie | narutoslover | adryen | inawe | Stargazer | D

We're so grateful to all of you! :D Please keep reading and reviewing.

**Byul **has signed in  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> has signed in  
><strong>Byul<strong> we thanked everyone right?  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> Yep! :D  
><strong>Byul<strong> Good!  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> And if anyone was curious, our fiftieth review was given to us by Abstract Nonsense! :D  
><strong>Byul<strong> Good job, buddy!  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> Yes, infinite internets to you!**  
>Byul<strong> And Merry Christmas everyone! Sorry it's so late. I hope no one gave up on us.  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> Yeah, please come read again and enjoy.  
><strong>Byul<strong> By the way, I believe there's a footnote for this chapter right?  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> Oh yeah! Anything marked with a (*) will be explained in a footnote at the end of the chapter  
><strong>Byul<strong> We'll use this in future chapters as well.  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> Now...LET THE ANGST BEGIN! mwahahahahaha!  
><strong>Byul<strong> Still ? ! D:

**Show Biz: Act I**

Scene V:  
><em>If Music be the Food of Love, Play On<br>_

"The _what_!" Allen exclaimed as Lenalee broke the news to them.

"You heard me. Allen was offered the protagonist role of the Demon Slayer and Kanda was offered the antagonist role of the Demon Lord. The basic plot is-"

"I'm not doing it," Kanda cut in before Lenalee could finish.

"You're...what?" Allen asked him in complete shock.

"Not doing it. MANA didn't get involved in drama's until he'd built a stable fan base with his music career. That's what I'm going to do."

Allen wasn't expecting to hear that name here. And especially not from Kanda. Beginning on June 6th, Allen had been trying to suppress all of the memories of his father. Before that, he didn't have to. It didn't exactly come up that often. But now...It wasn't easy. Everything he did in show biz reminded him of Mana... But nothing like this. Hearing Mana's name after so long...it was like pulling the trigger on a gun aimed at the lock of his memories. The lock was burst open, and all of them came pouring out, like some twisted, personal Pandora's Box. He was frozen there for a little while, just staring blankly at Kanda. His stare gave nothing away. It was cold. Closed off. And, for some unexplainable reason, it scared Kanda.

"Moyashi?" Kanda whispered as he waved a hand in front of Allen. Nothing.

"O...oi...Moyashi...hey! Moyashi!" Kanda escalated into a shout as he got more desperate. This was bad. What had happened to Allen? "Goddammit _look at me!_" Kanda yelled as he shook Allen by the shoulders.

No response.

"Kanda, calm down," Lenalee told him soothingly.

"Calm down? How can I calm down when someone turns into a fucking zombie right in front of my eyes?" Kanda said, raising his voice at Lenalee. Even he couldn't explain why he was feeling so on edge.

"This is bad. I don't know how it happened, but this is _really_ bad," Lenalee said, ignoring Kanda's outburst in favor of examining Allen. "This happened to me before, when my parents died..." she said as Kanda acknowledged the statement with a surprised glance before he turned back to Allen. "It's a sort of defense system. When you go through a traumatic experience, you tend to develop one. Something one of us said must have triggered it. Try to think. He responded to your 'I'm not doing it" so it must have been after that..." Kanda couldn't really think straight at the moment, so he just watch as Lenalee stood there with her head down and her arms crossed. She was in this state of deep-thinking for several minutes. She had a feeling that the answer was right on the tip of her tongue...she just...couldn't think of it...

_Let's see, what did Kanda say after that?_ she thought,_ He said he wasn't doing the drama again. It's not that. Something about a music career? No, it would have been triggered WAY sooner than this if that was the case...so what was before that..._

That's when an idea hit her. A crazy idea. So crazy, it couldn't even be a conspiracy theory. She didn't even know how she had made that connection. It just...it couldn't be...could it?

"Kanda, stay with Allen," she said stiffly, "I'll be right back."

Kanda just nodded tersely and sat down on a chair across from the statue that was Allen, hoping for a miracle to happen.

* * *

><p>"Come on, pick up..." Lenalee whispered nervously as she phoned her brother. He was one of the only four people that really got a look at the audition info. She doubted Miranda would remember, Reever was new, so he probably wouldn't know, and she didn't have her aunt's number. That left her brother. She wanted to check with him first anyways.<p>

_"Lenalee~! My dear sweet sister! How wonderful a day it is that you would call me as I was just thinking of yo-"_ Komui cheered as he finally answered his cell.

"Brother," Lenalee said seriously, bringing his frivolous tirade to a close. "What is Allen's last name."

_"..."_

"Is there anything the matter?"

_"...I'm afraid it's not in my power to tell you. You'll have to ask the person himself."_

"I'm afraid I can't do what you say either, as Allen is currently incapable of speech. And if my hunch is right, it has to do with what I'm asking you."

_"Something happened to Allen?"_ Komui asked sounding concerned.

"Yes, and I need you to answer the question brother."

_"...If my hunch about your hunch is right, you already know the answer to that, Lenalee."_

Lenalee just sighed. She took a while in responding. It was times like these where the protagonist in a movie takes a long, meaningful drag on a cigarette.

_Too bad I don't smoke,_ she thought.

"Allen is Mana's adopted son."

It wasn't a question, but Komui answered anyways.

_"...Yes."_

* * *

><p>Kanda's head snapped up to Lenalee as she entered the room again. She was alarmed when she didn't see Allen standing there, but Kanda only pointed to the couch. Allen was sitting there, with the same blank stare as before.<p>

"I hope it was okay to move him," Kanda said.

"Yeah, no problem. That might be a good thing. We don't want him to snap out of it and collapse or something. Kanda, I'm sorry but could you leave the room?" Lenalee asked.

Kanda just raised an eyebrow and gave her a did-you-just-ask-that? look.

"I don't care what kind of glare you give me, if you want Allen to recover, then you'll have to leave the room."

"...Che," Kanda growled as he got up and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Lenalee turned to Allen and walked slowly to a spot right in front of him. Then she slowly kneeled down, so that silver and amethyst met. She raised her arms, then gently laid her hands on Allen's shoulders.

"Allen," she cooed softly, as a mother would. "Allen, are you there? If you are, listen to me. I need you to listen."

She took a deep breath before she continued softly, "He's gone, Allen."

Nothing.

"Allen, Mana is gone."

She thought she saw his breath hitch, but she might have been imagining it.

"Mana Walker has been gone for eight years."

He blinked.

"Mana died, Allen. It's been so long. You're only hurting yourself. Please. Please, stop hurting yourself," she whispered.

Allen started to shake. Then his hands slowly came up to cover his face. Lenalee brought him close to her, holding him like she would a small child. And as soon as the first tear was shed, Allen just couldn't hold it in anymore. He cried - truly cried - for the first time since he'd lost Mana. He let loose all the feelings that he'd been bottling up, not just in these past few weeks, but for the past eight years of loneliness. He had finally reached the point where he just couldn't bear it anymore.

"Shhh, shhh, it's okay...it's okay, Allen. Shhhh, you can cry now."

Outside, Kanda heard the sound of sobs coming from behind the door. He rushed back inside only to find Lenalee comforting Allen as he cried into her shoulder. They hadn't noticed his entrance, so he stood there with an awkward feeling in his chest. It was strange...he clenched his fists in anger, confusion, and frustration...why didn't he stay with Allen? Why couldn't...why couldn't that be _him_? And why did he want it to be?

_Dammit..._

* * *

><p>The ride back to the Dark Order was a silent one. No one talked as they pulled up and got out. Allen was the first one to make it to the doors. He looked up, and his heart skipped a beat when he saw who was standing there, leaning against the counter. The man didn't react to Allen at all, except maybe to look even more pissed off. He finished one long drag on his cigarette before saying in Japanese, "You've done it now, baka deshi."<p>

Allen just gulped and replied in the same language, "A-a-a-ah...you're b-back, shishou?"

Kanda and Lenalee tried to look around to see the one talking to Allen. They got a peek of red hair and glasses before Allen moved a bit and blocked their view.

"Psst, Kanda, you're Japanese. What are they talking about?" Lenalee whispered.

"I'm not sure as to why, but something Moyashi did pissed the other guy off," Kanda muttered back.

"Eh? They know each other?"

"Ah, but judging by Moyashi's reaction they aren't on very good terms."

_And what's with this apprentice-master shit?_

"Yes I'm back you imbecile. And just look what you've gotten yourself into."

"Shishou, I-"

"I thought I told you I would never let you get involved in show biz."

Kanda was shocked as he thought, _Wait, w__hat?_

* * *

><p>After apologizing and explaining a bit to Lenalee and Kanda, Allen was taken home by the man - who they learned was his guardian, Cross - and a very confused duo was left at the Dark Order.<p>

"...I didn't know Allen was adopted," Kanda commented absentmindedly.

"I knew...b-but, not any details or anything," Lenalee quickly covered.

Kanda just raised his eyebrow and left it at that.

"What did that glasses bastard mean by not letting Allen get in show biz?" Kanda asked her.

_Well, I can understand why, but I can't tell Kanda that..._ Lenalee thought guiltily.

"Che," Kanda said when he didn't get an answer. "I'm leaving."

"Eh? But we were going to talk about that drama deal."

"I already told you. I'm not doing it!" Kanda yelled in frustration.

"But you and Allen are a duo! Plus, Innocence just started out. It's weird to get separate jobs so soon!" Lenalee argued.

"I...Innocence?" Kanda questioned, getting a bad feeling about the term.

"The name of your 'group'. We were getting a lot of calls about you two already, and they wanted to know who you were. I can't just give them some no-names, so I had to come up with something that sounded cool. I thought to myself: hmm what do they both have in common? Then it hit me! You both act like kids! But I can't exactly call you 'Kids' now, can I?"

At this point, Kanda made the wiser decision to just nod and agree, like he knew what she was saying.

"Right, and the first thing that came to my mind when I thought about kids was how innocent they are. Plus it sounds cool. It's all about the look. The look!" Lenalee finished dramatically.

_Just nod and agree, Kanda,_ he thought to himself.

Kanda started walking to his car and just before he got in Lenalee asked with high hopes, "So, will you do it?"

Kanda looked her in the eyes and finally said...

"Fuck no."

Then he jumped in his car and sped away, leaving behind a frozen Lenalee.

"...You...JERK!" she yelled after him, but she smiled anyways and whispered, "Whatever, kid."

* * *

><p>Allen walked inside and winced as Cross slammed the door behind him. He turned to face his livid guardian, and steeled himself for what was coming.<p>

"What the hell is going through that useless brain of yours?" Cross asked quietly.

"Shishou, let me explai-"

"And what, pray tell, would you explain? That you want to follow in your father's footsteps? That this was your only chance? That this is the only thing you've ever asked of me? Oh, or maybe we should start with explaining how you're a liar," Cross cut in.

Allen stood there in shock throughout the onslaught. Since when could Cross, of all people, read him like an open book. He winced again when he heard that last part.

"I...I'm sorry, Shishou. I didn't mean to break the promise I made."

"Then quit."

"...wh...what?" Allen asked quietly, refusing to process that last sentence.

"All you have to do is quit show biz, then we can pretend this little breech of contract never happened. After all, if you 'didn't mean to break the promise' you should be able to stop right now."

Allen clenched his fists and replied tensely, "No."

"What did you just say you little brat?" Cross said as he started to stalk towards Allen.

But Allen beat him to the punch. He stepped forward to meet Cross face to face.

"I said no."

Allen wasn't prepared for the punch sent straight into his gut. He smelled alcohol in the air and kicked himself for not noticing sooner.

_Shit he's drunk. Wait, WHAT THE HELL! He's not the abusive drunk type...he's...wait he's seriously that mad. Dammit..._

Cross grabbed Allen by the collar before he could recover and pulled him up. "You're in my house, you follow my rules. Don't get cocky, brat," Cross was about to let Allen go, thinking he had thoroughly scared him, when he felt a fist slam into the right side of his face. He staggered and looked up, stunned to see Allen standing over him with his fists at his side.

_Damn brat grew a pair while I was gone._ Cross thought as he spat out a bit of blood.

Allen just walked to his room, not saying a word, just leaving Cross there, leaning against the wall.

"Oi, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Cross asked, pissed off and itching to punch the kid back - never mind that he had hit him first.

Allen stopped with one hand on the knob. He turned his head slightly to say, "I think...no I'm sure...Father would have wanted me to stop lingering around. He would have wanted me to get up again. To keep walking. I made that promise long before this one. And that promise...I don't intend to break it...Goodnight, Shishou."

Allen's door closed with a soft snap, and Cross was left there, with nothing to do but search for a cigarette box.

* * *

><p>As soon as Allen got inside his room, he grabbed a bag. He started throwing clothes inside. Two pairs of pants, some t-shirts along with his white long sleeve button up. Underwear, toothbrush, and socks.<p>

He walked over to his bedside table and picked up a picture frame. He ran his fingers along the edge tenderly. In the photo were three people. Two older men, who looked exactly alike, except one of them had lighter hair. The dark haired one had his right arm around the other, who had his left arm around a small boy smiling in the middle of the picture. He hadn't realized it when he left eight years ago, but his younger self had unconsciously stuffed the photo into the front of his backpack. Allen stared at the photo for a while, relishing the smiles on every single one of the faces as a melancholy feeling built in his chest.

"Wish me luck, M...Father," Allen whispered as he wiped off a tear from the glass that he didn't realize he had shed. He took a few deep breaths and put away the photo. He looked around his room one last time, getting a strange sense of dejavu.

_I think that's it for the necessities_, he thought to himself.

Allen put on his sneakers and a black hoodie, then slung the back pack over his shoulders as he slowly opened his door. He poked his head out and check to see if Cross was still around. There was no sign of him.

_Good. He either left, or went to sleep. Either way works for me,_ Allen thought as he sneaked towards the front door. All of a sudden, he felt little needles shot up his leg and back to settle on his head. When he felt a suspicious tugging on his hair accompanied by a damp feeling, he reached up to pull a small little furball of his head.

"Tim, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Allen whispered. That was a close call; he had almost screamed. Almost. "I promise I'll come back for you if they allow animals at the dorms, okay?" Allen told Tim as he set him down in the catbed by the door. Tim just purred and nibbled on Allen's finger. "Good boy."

Allen opened and closed the front door as quietly as possible. Then ran off to find a taxi.

Unbeknownst to Allen, a pair of eyes watched him from behind a tree in the yard. As he watch him go, Cross took another drag on his cigarette.

"Idiot apprentice. You should've packed faster. Made me stand out here for half an hour."

* * *

><p>"Here you are, kid," the taxi driver said to Allen.<p>

"Thank you, here," Allen said as he paid him and got out.

He walked up to the dorms beside the Dark Order and knocked on the door. After a few minutes, a very sleepy and disheveled looking Komui opened the door. He looked confused when he saw Allen standing there.

"Allen? What are you doing here so late? It's nearly midnight."

"Ah, well, actually I need a place to stay, and was planning on moving here anyways. Is there room?"

Komui blinked then a smile spread across his face. "Of course there is. Come in, it's great to have you. Ah lets see, I think we were going to give you room number 7 on the second floor. It's a bit shabby, but it's comfortable. _Aaaaaah_ make yourself at home," Komui yawned as he waved Allen off. Allen thanked him and climbed up the stairs. Exhausted, he stumbled into room 7, dropped his bag on the floor, and climbed into the first bed he bumped into without even bothering to change into the pajamas he'd brought. Withing seconds, he was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Allen was rudely awakened by a scream in his ear. Allen flailed about in panic, resulting in him falling off the bed in a heap, pulling the covers and something heavy off with him. Said something landed on top of him, and was surprisingly comfy. Until...<p>

"Moyashi, either you give me a very fucking good reason why you're in my bed or you're going to be wishing you were dead. Very. Very. _Soon,_" Kanda growled into Allen's face.

Allen looked forward only to notice a shirtless Kanda in a very compromising position above him. All he could do was sputter, "I was I mean I didn't reall know that is um I...I...it's all Komui's fault!" Allen yelled as he threw his arms up in defense.

"...You call that an explanation? You're dead, fucking Moyashi!" Kanda said as he made a grab for Allen, who somehow managed to dodge. Instead, Kanda got a hold of Allen's shirt, which was taken off in Allen's mad dash for safety. Allen scrambled to his feet and leaped for the door. As soon as possible he was running through the hall and down the stairs with Kanda close at his heels.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, brother," Lenalee said as she rubbed her eyes and walked up to the breakfast table in the lounge.<p>

"Good morning my dear sweet sister~! Indeed, what a beautiful day it is that I can see you first thing in the morning!" Komui rejoiced as he spun around in circles. He glomped his sister, who was trying to pull him off when they heard shouting upstairs.

"Eh?" Lenalee said, "Brother, did someone new move in?" _I could have sworn I heard Allen's voice right now._

"Ah yes!, Allen ran away from home!"

"WHAT?" Lenalee shouted. "Seriously? Wow...wait...what room did you put him in?"

"The one we assigned him to. Room 7. Why?"

Lenalee looked menacingly at her brother, "Brother...did you forget to tell Allen anything?"

Komui put on a thinking face for about five seconds, then it hit him. "Whoopsies."

"You're dead, fucking Moyashi!" they heard Kanda shout as a crash sounded up stairs. Footsteps ran along the ceiling and Lenalee and Komui followed the noise to the stairway.

"Three. Two," Lenalee prepared as she covered her ears.

"I SWEAR IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" Allen yelled at Kanda as he ran into the room and leaped over the table to escape. He turned around to face Kanda who was at the other end of the table, ready to see blood.

"It wasn't your fault you were _in my bed?_" Kanda growled.

"I was tired! And it was dark! I didn't know what I was doing!" Allen pleaded.

"Then what were you even doing in my room!" Kanda yelled back.

"It...it..." Allen said avoiding Kanda's gaze, trying to look for a way out. Then he spotted Komui and pointed, "It was _him!_ Komui, how could you not tell me Bakanda was in there?" Allen said, both him and Kanda now moving towards Komui with murderous intent.

"Meep!" Komui squeaked as he hid behind his sister.

All of a sudden, Lenalee raised her hand, making them all pause.

"Can I ask a question?" she said, sounding dead serious.

"Uh...sure?" Allen responded, pausing in mid step.

Lenalee looked at Kanda and Allen and asked, "Why the hell are you both shirtless?"

"Eh?" Allen and Kanda said simultaneously, looking down as if they barely noticed their lack of clothing. Allen immediately started to blush and Kanda brought a hand up to to cover his face.

"Wait, don't tell me...something happened? Aah I didn't know you guys swung that way~" Lenalee teased.

"Che, I'm not attracted to anyone. I don't do relationships," Kanda said to Lenalee.

"Ah, I figured you were the asexual type," Komui nodded. Lenalee just raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

An unexpectedly awkward silence hung in the air. Most of it centered around one white-haired individual.

"...Yeah, and Allen here is too cute to be straight hahaha," Lenalee joked to try and lighten the mood.

"I...I...I'm..." Allen stuttered nervously, backing away slowly.

Lenalee was left standing there wide-eyed. "Eh? Allen are you actually gay?" she asked him, a bit shocked. She had just been joking around. Homosexuality was pretty rare in Korea.

Allen just hung his head and stayed silent. He hadn't wanted them to find out this way. If he could help it, he didn't want them to find out at all. Especially not...

"Well there's your answer."

Allen's head snapped up to look at Kanda as soon as he heard his voice.

"Now stop pestering him about it. It's not like it matters anyways."

Allen just gave a small, grateful smile in Kanda's direction.

"I know, I was only curious. Besides I'm used to it," Lenalee said, twitching her head in her brother's direction.

"Eh? Komui, you too?" Allen said, loosening up thanks to Kanda's ice breaker.

Komui just coughed into his fist and said, "Ahem, I don't know what you're talking about. Ahahaha...ha..."

"Oh, don't play dumb with me. I know exactly how you 'persuaded' Reever to move into the dorms."

"Ahba gah but buh uh I ah um-! Lenalee! Not in front of the children!" Komui shouted, as if they were two parents trying to give their kids "the talk".

Allen and Kanda just looked at each other, and slowly tiptoed up the stairs to get changed, and escape from the two bickering siblings.

* * *

><p>After that rather embarrassing incident was dealt with, everyone was left sitting around the table. And I mean <em>everyone<em>.

Allen, Kanda, Lenalee, Komui, Miranda, Reever, and Hebraska (who _all_ live in the company dorms, Allen found out) were gathered around the breakfast table on the first floor, discussing what to do.

"Alright, everyone," Hebraska said to get their attention, "Since someone doesn't want to do the drama for personal reasons, we can't really stop him, as the official auditions have not even happened yet." - Kanda squirmed a bit in his chair - "The drama, The Demon, is being postponed by two months, in order for them to scout more people. Allen, the auditions are a bit different." Lenalee said now addressing Allen. "Each Demon Slayer will audition with a Demon King. So, one of the reasons they postponed was to find you a suitable partner. Their scouts are combing Seoul as we speak. I'll leave the rest to you guys. I have a meeting," Hebraska finished as she walked out.

"That's good then, but what are we going to do in the two month gap we have?" Allen asked her.

Then he heard a small 'ahem' to his right. When he looked, he saw Miranda holding a stack of papers.

"I-I-I'm in charge of sched-d-dules. Lenalee and I already booked you guys for the entire two months, l-l-leaving a bit of room at the end in c-c-c-case they find your partner and y-you need time to p-p-practice," she managed to stutter out.

"Wow, thanks Miranda!" Allen said. Then he and Kanda felt a dark aura from their left. They turned slowly to see Lenalee and Komui grinning evilly in their direction.

"Yeeeessss, but aside from that~" Komui began.

"We're working you to the booone~" Lenalee cackled.

"Ssssooo you'd better sleep all day today~"

"Becaussse tomorrooow~"

"_You enter Hell!_" they both finished maniacally, going off to chat about all the money the company will make and how well they were using their tools. Miranda ran away in fear.

"..." Allen and Kanda sat there stunned.

"Ah, that's right," Reever commented, "Those two, when it comes to keeping the company up, they're like devils. Oh, I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Reever Wenham. Just call me Reever. I help Komui with choreography, but I also teach guitar."

_So this is the guy who...with...Komui..._ was the basic thought process of the two throughout his introduction.

"Wait, did you say guitar?" Allen asked, getting his mind out of the gutter. "Great! I've been meaning to learn more, but I can only get so far teaching myself," Allen told Reever.

"That's good then, when you both have time, I'll be glad to give you lessons."

"That would be amazing. Right, Kanda?" Allen chirped.

"Che," Kanda agreed.

"Yup I thought so too," Allen said.

_How the hell can he translate those Che's? They all sound the same to me. Oh well, _Reever thought.

"I'm going to get us some food, the fridge is empty. You guys want anything specific?" he asked them.

"I'm fine. Kanda?" Allen asked.

"Che. Soba."

"Okay," Reever said.

"Anyways," Lenalee said as she and Komui returned to reality, "We need to go over the schedule you will have."

"Oi, Komui, I'm going to need help carrying all the bags."

"Coming~!" Komui said as he followed Reever outside.

Once they were gone, a stunned Allen said, "Did Komui...just leave Lenalee?"

"...Che."

"_Ahem_. Now, where were we?" Lenalee said, surprisingly sweet.

Allen and Kanda looked at each other for reassurance, then they realized what they were doing and turned away.

"Che."

"Hmph."

"...Okay...Well, here it is. You have two PVs*, another dance gig for 2PM, and one commercial," Lenalee listed.

"That doesn't seem like much," Kanda said, sensing that there was more to come.

"That's because I'm not _finished _yet. You're doing the commercial first thing tomorrow. It's for DHC skin cream, and you'd better thank Bak for helping me get you that one. His show is one of their main forms of advertisement, so he has connections."

"That explains the lack of auditions," Allen stated.

"Yes. That, and he showed them your photos and they love both of your naturally clear skin. And before you ask Allen, they don't mind the scar. They'll just cover it with silver like you did for the dance. But I digress; you don't have to do much for the commercial. I think you guys only talk at the very end, so there's no script. They'll probably want to take a bunch of photos, too, so you'll be there pretty late. You'll go to the studio first thing tomorrow, so rest up."

_Wait...when did they get our photos?_ Allen thought, a bit disturbed.

"Now, onto the first PV. The PV is for someone else, they're a new girl group, but that's a minor detail. You two will just be extras in the background. It's filmed in a cafe; I believe you guys will be waiters. You only have to be there for half a day, but do your best. That will be filmed two days from now."

"Why do I have a feeling you still haven't told us something really important?" Allen asked nervously.

"Hold on I'm getting there. Your dance rehearsals with 2PM will start as soon as you get out of the PV shooting, so make sure you're ready. The dance rehearsals with 2PM will last until eight, but don't even _think _of resting. It'll only depress you, since you aren't going to be getting more than a few hours of sleep. You boys are going to haul ass to get this job done, are we clear?" Lenalee said menacingly.

"..."

"I'll take that as a yes. You only have a week to learn two dances. When you aren't with 2PM you'll be with Komui and Reever. You still with me?"

"Che."

"Yep."

"Okay, so now is the finale. You may have noticed that all this only takes up nine days total out of your two months, and now you only have one PV left. That's a lot of empty space. This is why. Innocence – ah, that's right Allen doesn't know. That's the name of your group. Well, technically it's a duo, but I digress. The second PV will be the debut of Innocence as their own group. It will show in two months, which will be when Allen starts filming The Demon. Assuming he gets the role that is. You _will_ get the role, _won't you?_" Lenalee threatened Allen who nodded his head vigorously.

"Hold on," Allen pondered, "How are we going to make our own PV if we don't have a C-..._Oh no,_" Allen suddenly blanched.

"_Oh yes,_" Lenalee cackled maniacally.

Kanda was left looking back and forth between the two. "What the hell are you guys talking about."

"Asked the demon standing in front of you," Allen said weakly, pale faced.

Kanda just raised an eyebrow at Lenalee, who said, "You need to make a CD."

"Okay?"

"Let me clarify," Allen suddenly pitched in, "She expects us to make an entire CD in less than a two months. That means thinking of a song, writing the lyrics, finding a melody, deciding on harmonies, who sings what, what notes what instruments should play, possibly learning a few instruments, recording, editing, and _repeating _all of that for each song. Which will probably be from ten to fifteen times. Not to mention actually publishing and making the CDs and putting them in stores. All of that usually takes, well, let's say _way_ more than two months. And we have to do it in less than two while worrying about what the PV for it will be like? Forget it..." Allen finished. He looked at Lenalee and said, "_But_...I'm sure as hell going to try. We might be able to do it if we only do ten songs...and if we don't die of exhaustion."

Kanda was staring at Allen, and although he was a bit daunted by the overwhelming task of making their debut, he was more curious about one thing...

"How the hell do you know all this information?"

Allen looked at Kanda, and something strange happened. Kanda saw something unusually cold in Allen's usually smiling face. It was like iron shutters banged shut behind his eyes as he said, "That's none of your concern, Bakanda."

"...what...did you just say to me, fucking Moyashi?" Kanda growled quietly.

_Dammit. Allen and his show biz complex! I'd better do something,_ Lenalee thought.

"Ahahaha, ha, Allen was just kidding, Kanda. He knows that because of...of...uh...oh! His guardian, Cross. Yeah, him! I found out from my brother that he's a big informant in the entertainment industry."

Kanda wasn't buying it just yet, but he dropped the issue.

Allen shook his head as if realizing what had just happened.

"Ah, I...I'm going to bed."

Then Allen walked upstairs without looking Kanda in the face.

"Well, ah...Kanda, could you make sure you guys wake up at 6 am?"

"Che, whatever. Anything else?"

"Yeah, your first CD will be called 'The Heart', and Reever is back with your soba."

Kanda's head snapped around to the door where Reever and Komui were stumbling in with a ton of groceries.

"Lenalee~~! I missed you~!" Komui squeed as he threw the bags away (which Kanda caught reflexively) in favor of glomping his sister.

"I guess you're helping me then. C'mon," Reever told Kanda as he dragged him to the small kitchen.

Once they were away, Lenalee said, "Brother?"

"Mmyeees, my sweet sister?" Komui said, still glomped over her shoulders.

"Your shirt is inside out, and you're wearing Reever's shoes."

"..."

"..."

"Heeey! Did you guys need any help ahahaha..haha. Ha..." Komui said as he wandered off in embarrassment.

"Oh boy..."

* * *

><p>"Oi, if we're done here, I'm going to bed," Kanda told everyone as he started walking upstairs.<p>

"Goodnight!" they all chimed.

Kanda waved without looking back and opened the door to find the moyashi passed out on the other bed.

_Shit, I almost forgot he was staying here,_ Kanda thought as his heart skipped a beat – which he totally denied. Against his better judgment, he walked over to Allen's bedside and crouched down so Allen's face was only a little bit away from his. On an impulse, he tucked a bit of Allen's hair behind his ear.

_It's soft, _he thought simply.

"Che, you're only my partner," Kanda whispered, thinking out loud, "You're just some stupid Moyashi that I met a while ago. I don't know anything about you."

He leaned a bit closer to looked at Allen, from his soft white hair, to his long eyelashes, to his small straight nose, to his strange scar that accented his sculpted cheekbones, all the was to his small chin.

"Nothing...So why am I so interested?"

Kanda stared at Allen for a few more seconds, then got up and went to get ready for bed.

* * *

><p>As soon as he got upstairs, Allen got changed, brushed his teeth, and promptly proceeded to viciously murder his pillow.<p>

"Gah! Why did I have to snap at Kanda of all people! Stupid! You idiot! Aaaaaah," Allen roared, and was in the middle of trying to bite his pillow's head off when the door knob started to turn. He instantly moved the pillow under his head and tried to look as passed out as possible.

He heard the door open and close, then a small gap of silence.

_It must be...Kanda?_ Allen wondered. _What is he doing?_

Then, to Allen's surprise, he heard footsteps walking _towards_ him. It took a huge amount of effort to remain relaxed as he sensed Kanda get closer. His heart nearly leaped out of his chest when he felt a tender hand brush some hair behind his ear.

_Kanda? No, who is it? Kanda wouldn't do this. Especially not to me,_ Allen thought bitterly.

"Che, you're only my partner."

_Believe me I know...wait...Kanda! How...why...?_ Allen thought as Kanda continued.

"You're just some stupid Moyashi that I met a while ago. I don't know anything about you..." Kanda said as Allen felt him lean closer. His heart stopped when he heard Kanda whisper, "...Nothing...So why am I so interested?"

_Eh? No...he...he can't mean it _that_ way. No way..._

Then he felt Kanda's presence get up and walk away. Leaving a very confused Allen behind.

In the morning, Kanda and Allen was no different from their usual selves. Kanda showered, kicked Allen awake, they bickered, and Allen went into the restroom to shower.

Kanda sat down on the bed and thought long and hard about why he'd acted the way he had been acting around the moyashi.

Allen splashed some water in his face, and looked at himself in the mirror. He then opened his mental filing cabinet with the big label of DENIAL, and looked real close at the contents.

They both went through a check list of behaviors typical for their suspicions.

Allen started his list:

_Pounding heart?_

* * *

><p><em>Twisting gut?<em>

* * *

><p><em>Breath hitching?<em>

* * *

><p><em>Weird sensitivity to what they do?<em>

* * *

><p><em>You tense up around them?<em>

* * *

><p><em>You bicker all the time?<em>

* * *

><p>Once they went through their lists, both of them though one thing:<p>

_Shit._

[Scene end.]

T. B. C.

* A PV is a Promotional Video. In Korea and Japan, they are used as a sort of advertisement. A bit like a music video, but it's one song advertising a CD before it comes out.

**Byul** Well, that was a weird list on Kanda's part.  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> But strangely it makes sense.  
><strong>Byul<strong> Yeah actually xD  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> And the bad news is that I skipped updating last week. The good news is, IT'S CHRISTMAS! This extra long chappie is your present, be happy! XD  
><strong>Byul<strong> Merry Christmas!  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> And to all a good night!

Thank you for everything everyone. We really love all of you! Merry Christmas! You can give us reviews for each chapter as our present! xD


	7. Scene vi: Some Cupid Kills With Arrows

Byul & Hoshi note: We just wanted to thank everyone again! Sorry for the late release. Writer's block. Disease (common cold). PSAT, ACT, and SAT. Exams. Severe lack of sleep. Making an entire costume with fabric, luan, Styrofoam, and hot glue. Performance week. Homework. Hoshi and Byul has it. To make up for it, this chappie is extra long! :D

**Hoshi** has signed in**  
>Byul<strong> has signed in  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> Ha! I finally signed in before you did!  
><strong>Byul<strong> Big whoop.  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> WHOOP!**  
>Byul<strong> ...gawd you're so stupid!**  
>Hoshi <strong>Yeah well...you have a dumb foot!**  
>Byul<strong> No _you're_ foot is dumb! XD**  
>Hoshi<strong> -ignores- so anyways, we'd just like to let you know that our school's production of Beauty and the Beast is finally over -tears up a bit- so I can start writing again.  
><strong>Byul <strong>Yeah. Hoshi was Madame de la Grande Bouche (google it!) and I was a tekkie (designed and ran all the lights myself!) :D  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> WHOOP! Anyways I noticed something...  
><strong>Byul<strong> And that is?**  
>Hoshi<strong> There are a LOT of orphans in this story o.o**  
>Byul<strong> Well, yeah, -Man is a pretty depressing series.  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> So true. _Sigh_ but it's full of bishies and plot twists, so IT'S WORTH IT :D**  
>Byul<strong> You said it mah sistah :D**  
>Hoshi<strong> We love bishies.  
><strong>Byul<strong> Love love.**  
>Hoshi<strong> Especially the tsundere type like Kanda *drools***  
>Byul<strong> Whoo, that man is sex on sexy legs xD**  
>Hoshi<strong> Shall we give them more sex on sexy legs?**  
>Byul<strong> Let's :D

Enjoy~!

**Show Biz: Act I**

Scene VI  
><em>Some Cupid Kills With Arrows, Some With Rabbit Traps<br>_

It was Kanda's turn to file away his feelings for later processing.

It wasn't that he was in denial, no, he just needed some time to think...but now wasn't that time. Too much was happening right now to be concerned with such things. Plus, he hadn't even been in a relationship before. He was confused as to what he should do, or whether this was really - for want of a better term - him _liking_ Allen, although he'd never admit that to anyone. Especially himself. He tried to tell himself that he had just met the Moyashi only half a month ago. They fought all the time. This was just a passing fancy. A "crush" as they call it. He would be over and done with it in no time, and he could carry on with his life.

It didn't once occur to Kanda that he was gay. He just happened to like a guy. A very girly-looking but surprisingly toned guy...Gah!...anyways...Kanda had never been concerned about something as trivial as sexualities anyways. Who cares if you were straight or homosexual or bisexual or transsexual or any of those other things? It's not like you were hurting anyone by loving.

But I digress. This was something that could be thought of later. After all, they were partners. If the need ever arose, Kanda would have plenty of time to sort things out with the Moyashi later.

Right?

* * *

><p>Allen finished his shower and got dressed in a daze. He had known he liked Kanda, but didn't really want to admit it. He hadn't realized just how precariously he was teetering on the edge of the figurative cliff, and he didn't think he'd be ready to fall any time soon. He had never had much luck with the people he'd loved...he didn't want to ruin the weird, bickery, unstable friendship he and Kanda had developed in the past two weeks. Sure it was a bit strange, but it was nice.<p>

Plus, he still wasn't exactly sure _why_ he was so attracted to Kanda. Like Kanda had said last night, they knew virtually nothing about each other.

But maybe that was it. Maybe it was precisely because he didn't know anything about Kanda that he was so interested. It was his drive to know more that pulled him closer to the man.

Why was he so cold? Why did he hide what he felt? How was his family? Did he...did he _have_ a family? Why didn't he ever talk about himself? Why was he so interested in...in his father? In _him_?

That was another thing. What the hell did Kanda mean when he said he was interested in Allen?

_Saying those kinds of things...doesn't he realize that he's just getting my hopes up?_ Allen though, feeling drained, forgetting for a second that Kanda had thought he was asleep.

Allen looked at himself in the bathroom mirror and was surprised to see a frail, tired, drained person looking back at him. He couldn't help asking himself why anyone would be interested in him. He was damaged goods. Maybe beyond repair. His retail value was at rock bottom, and it was never going to get any higher. Everything about him was out of order. Like a jigsaw puzzle that had the wrong pieces forced into the wrong place. If he couldn't fix it himself, how could he possibly hope someone else could?

That's it. That's what he really wanted. He needed someone to take him apart, piece by piece, so that not even the twisted image of the messed up puzzle was left. Just a blank slate. He needed some one to do that, and then put the pieces back in order...But that was impossible. Allen himself couldn't even do it. No way was he expecting someone else to be able to, much less want to.

He splashed his face with water one last time and murmured, "Come on, Allen. This isn't like you. Wake up. Smile. Keep walking."

Yeah, keep walking. Easier said than done. But Allen wasn't about to stop. He had stayed still long enough. He had to get moving again.

_But not like this..._ Allen pondered, as his mind once again returned to the thought of Kanda.

What was he going to do? He couldn't avoid the fact that he liked Kanda, no matter how confused he was about it. He wasn't worried about that. He was worried about how to hide it.

Yes hide it. There was no way he could let Kanda, or anyone, know about this. After all, Kanda wasn't in to men, and had made it perfectly clear:

He didn't do relationships.

* * *

><p>"Alright both of you take a break," the director said to Allen and Kanda.<p>

They had been shooting for a few hours already, and both of them were ready to relax for a bit.

So far it had gone well. They got there about fifteen minutes early and greeted all the staff and crew in the studio. Then they had been whisked away to change. The staff made full use of Kanda and Allen's polar opposite looks. They had dressed them both in suits with ties, but while Kanda wore all black with a white tie, Allen wore all white with a black tie. They painted Allen's left hand nails black (upon his prior request), and painted the right ones white; they did the opposite for Kanda. The theme was clean cut colors, so the shooting area was all white, with all red props. Red couch, red pedestal, red ribbon, red petals, red bottles for the products – although those were only for special order. It all came together in a very elegant fashion.

The motto for this series of commercials and photos was: "Do you want to know the secret? It's DHC."

They had Allen and Kanda sit on the couch once they were done getting ready, and the only instructions the director gave them were, "Pretend you have a secret that everyone wants to know, but you're choosing to tell your partner. Make it special. And if you have to talk, whisper."

The director proceeded to told them to act natural and all that jazz, then started filming.

Allen and Kanda just fidgeted for a bit on opposite ends of the couch. Then Allen heard Kanda whisper, "Psst..."

Allen turned when Kanda got his attention. Kanda just jerked his head in a come-over-here motion. Allen caught on to Kanda's act and was happy to oblige. He walked around the back of the couch and leaned over Kanda's shoulder. Allen tugged on his sleeve, as if trying to coax something out of Kanda. Kanda looked both ways before leaning towards Allen and cupping his hand in front Allen's ear, shielding him mouth at the same time. Allen thought the act would end there, but then Kanda whispered, "Soba is my favorite food."

Allen blinked in slight confusion, then looked at Kanda, who just nodded as if to confirm something. In a split second he caught on and broke into a huge smile, grateful that Kanda had shared this small fact with him.

"Aaaand CUT! That was good! An excellent first take! You guys have a nice air around you. Try the same thing but a different scenario," The director shouted as the cameras started rolling once again.

Allen repositioned himself on the red stool to the left of the couch. He sat there with his hands between his legs, giving Kanda furtive glances. Kanda just raised an eyebrow at the behavior. Allen scooted over about half way on the stool, then coughed softly into his hand and patted the now empty area. Kanda looked around then pointed at himself, as if asking whether Allen was talking to him or not. Allen just nodded and patted the seat again. Kanda got up slowly and walked gracefully over to sit down next to Allen. They were extremely close on the small bar stool. Allen's right leg was hanging off, as was Kanda's right. They both sat facing forward, side by side.

_This is nice_, Allen thought as he leaned in and turned his head sideways towards Kanda. Then Kanda felt something smooth being placed into his palm. He looked down to see that Allen had slipped him a bottle of DHC skin cream as he whispered, "My favorite food is mitorashi dango. I can eat 30 in one go."

Kanda's eyes widened at the ridiculous statement, which was the effect that Allen wanted. Then he brought his fingers to his lips, winked, and went, "Shhh."

The director even forgot to yell cut this time. The cameramen had to stop on their own.

_Those two work well together,_ he thought, immersed in their surprisingly good sync. The two looked and acted like such opposites that most people would never expect it, but they balanced each other well.

Things went on like this for a few hours. They filmed scene after scene. Scenario after scenario. All of which leads us back to our current situation.

Allen and Kanda were currently on break, and Allen was scarfing down as many of the snacks he could cram into his mouth. Kanda just stared at him slack jawed and completely forgot about the soba he'd been eating.

"Where the hell does that all go?" Kanda asked him incredulously. He kept staring at Allen's belly, as if wondering when it would explode.

Allen just gulped down his most recent bite and blushed. "Ah, well, I haven't always had a really fast metabolism. I started eating a lot as a bad habit I picked up from...someone...And for some reason, instead of getting fat, my metabolism just sped up to match. Now it's stuck that way. Actually, my doctor said if I didn't eat so much, I'd probably be extremely malnourished."

"Does your doctor know that your 'nourishment' consists of twenty-seven doughnuts?" Kanda asked bluntly, semi-admitting that he was keeping count.

Allen just laughed and said, "No, I guess not!"

The director came over to them in the midst of their conversation and said, "Hello you two. So, how is your first shoot so far?"

"Che," Kanda said.

"Kanda, don't be rude," Allen said, nudging him in the side. "It's been an amazing experience so far. Thank you for choosing us for something like this."

"Ah," Kanda agreed, refusing to look at the director in the eyes.

"Hmhmhm," the man chuckled, "It's my pleasure. You two turned out to be perfect for this. I wanted to take the opportunity to tell you that you work very nicely together."

Allen just blushed a bit and mumbled a thank you, while Kanda just muttered another "che".

The old director smiled at their different ways of being shy, then said, "It's going to take a while to set up for the photo session. We need to prepare the different camera's you see, and also, one of the photographers isn't here yet. If you two would like, I believe there's enough time for you to wander the shops around the studio. This is a very nice area in town, I'm sure you'll find something you like. And you've earned a break."

Allen and Kanda pondered the suggestion, and surprisingly, Kanda was the first to get up and walk towards the exit. He paused and looked back over his shoulder.

"Coming, Moyashi?"

"My name is Allen, Bakanda," he retorted, nevertheless throwing away his plate to join Kanda. Then a thought occurred to Allen.

"Oh, is it really okay if we walk around in these clothes? They look expensive..."

The director seemed to like the idea and said, "Of course. It's sort of like it's own advertisement. See?" he said as he pointed at Allen and Kanda's shirt collars. They looked at them only to notice that they had 'DHC' on the edge in silver. "Now go! Enjoy the...hmmm...I'd say the hour that you have."

"Thank you, sir!" Allen said as he ran to catch up to Kanda, who was already waiting outside.

* * *

><p>"I still don't know how you can eat so much," Kanda commented as he watched Allen stuff dango in his mouth. They had already stopped at five vendors. Three of which were for food. Not to mention they had to run from a pack of girls just before this.<p>

Allen pretended he didn't hear that and popped the last dango into his mouth happily. Kanda looked around and spotted something interesting. It was a beautiful urn. A cream color, with thin silver and black vines lacing it's entire surface. From a distance, the design looked like random paint splatters, but up close it was easy to tell it was a work of art. He asked the vendor what else the stall sold.

"European goods. Mostly antiques," the man said, before turning back to another customer.

Allen walked over to Kanda just in time to hear that.

"Hey, Moyashi," Kanda said over his shoulder. "Aren't you a foreigner? Are you from Europe?"

"...Yes. I was born in England."

"Really? Which part?" Kanda asked curiously as he looked at the urn again.

"I...don't remember," Allen said.

"What?" Kanda said, now turning to fully face Allen.

"I said I don't remember. Now, let's go," Allen said as he turned to leave.

But Kanda wasn't having that.

He grabbed hold of Allen's arm and pulled him back.

"Oi!" Kanda said once he'd turned Allen around. "Stupid Moyashi. I'm sick and tired of you getting mad every time I ask about you. It's fucking annoying! If something is bothering you so much, just get it off your chest already."

Allen blinked. Besides his father, no one really tried to get to know him before. Sure, people would ask, but Allen would always avoid it, and that was that. They stopped trying. Stopped caring. Allen didn't want that sort of weak bond that could be lost in an instant. He wanted something stronger. For once, it seemed that someone was willing to give him that.

"I don't remember because I was only four years old when my parents left me at an orphanage on their trip to Japan. Apparently, they didn't even want me in the same country as them," Allen blurted out, sounding surprisingly cold.

Kanda stared at Allen. He hadn't actually been expecting an answer. He thought Allen would just close up, or get pissed off. This was a different thing all together. It was a cold that only people who had lost something over and over again had. Kanda knew it all too well.

"Why?" he asked boldly. He knew as soon as Allen replied to him that he had managed to crack Allen's hard outer shell. Somehow, he had managed to get a bit closer to this mystery of a boy.

Allen didn't answer at first. After a moment of silence he said, "I don't really know. I heard some volunteers talking one time. I don't remember it happening, but they said my..._parents_..." Allen spat out spitefully, "...had left me at the gate with a note clutched in my hand. Something about not wanting a child that was so _high_ _maintenance_. I don't know whether it was my hair or metabolism or arm, but that's it."

_What about his arm?_ Kanda thought, making a mental note to ask about it later.

"...They say I didn't go in at first," Allen continued, unable to stop. "That I kept t-telling them...They'll be back s-s-soon...M...m-mommy said to w-wait h-h-here...We're going h-home today...Kanda..." Allen said, surprising the man in front of him by calling his name suddenly, "How could they?" Allen whispered. He was tense from holding back the tears. It seems like that's all he'd been doing lately. He'd already broken down once, and it was humiliating. So damn humiliating, but strangely relieving. But was that not the end? How much more did he have left bottled up inside him? Had he really pent up that much sadness, stress, and _anger_ in his short life? It made him sick. "Did I do something w-wrong? Was I bad? Fuck, how could they? _How could they?" _he said, clutching at his hair. He was so angry. So angry and hurt and confused and happy to be letting all this out that it was overwhelming. Allen was strong, but everyone has a limit. Everyone hits a wall. It seemed that, when he was with Kanda, Allen hit that wall over and over again. It kept breaking down so fast that he didn't have time to build it up again, and it felt surprisingly good to feel that part of him breaking.

_Dammit...I'm so weak. I've been crying too much lately. This really freaking sucks, _Allen thought in frustration as he futilely tried to wipe the tears before they fell.

Kanda thought fast and pulled Allen between two stalls, deep into the alleyway. There, in that tight space, Kanda had the excuse to hold Allen to his chest. "Moyashi, listen well. I'll only say this once."

Allen was clutching at Kanda's vest, refusing to look at him.

"You're the most idiotic person I've ever met...but, you're also the most stupidly selfless person I've ever met. There's no way it was your fault."

_No!_ Allen wanted to shout. _You're wrong! Dammit, take it back! I didn't use to be like this at all before that day, so take it back! _But Allen couldn't find it in him to voice all of this. He started to shake and Kanda felt a damp spot on his shoulder. If he hadn't felt the tears, he wouldn't have known that Allen was crying. He was too quiet. Kanda was filled with a mixture of emotions. One was a small twinge of guilt for pushing Allen so far. Another was a small sense of victory. This time, _he_ was the one holding Allen. Comforting him. But, the most prominent and forefront emotion was dissatisfaction.

"Che, stupid Moyashi. You need to learn how to cry properly..."

* * *

><p>Allen and Kanda got back to the studio just when the photographer got there. He apologized for being late, and they started the photoshoot right away.<p>

"Okay," the director projected, "This time keep in mind that we're taking photos not videos since these will be used in poster ads. You're going to have to stay still for a bit in each pose. I'll tell you when to stop and start. First, I want to start out with some directed scenes. Our photographers have some ideas of their own. Once they're done, you can improvise like you did before. Okay?"

"Yes sir!" Allen said, feeling much better as he dragged Kanda over to the set.

Two photographers came over and told Kanda and Allen to stand back to back. They loosely wrapped the red ribbon around the two and took a few close ups and head shots. The photographers seemed to like the image of Kanda and Allen pressed against each other with a ribbon tying them together so they stuck with that for a while, putting them in various poses. After several shots of that, they were relocated to another part of the set where a small, square, red table and two red chairs waited for them. The table was moved for later use, and the two chairs were moved back to back. However Allen and Kanda were made to face each other, straddling the chairs in the process. Allen blushed a bit, but Kanda just rolled his eyes and pulled him into the chair.

"Okay, now I want you two to get _reeeeally _close. Like, cheeks touching close," the director told them. "Closer...come on, we don't have all day lads!" he continued as he saw the both of them hesitating.

"Just bear with it for a while," Kanda leaned closer as whispered to Allen, who just blushed even more and nodded vigorously.

"Y-yeah," Allen responded nervously

Everyone was left staring and smiling at the shy duo on set.

_They're so cute..._ they thought.

"Ahem, now create your own scenarios again. It worked extremely well the first time," the director told them happily.

So they did. At first they repeated the scenarios they did before, letting them get some still shots of those. Now, in between each pause, a small secret was passed between the two. But...these secrets slowly turned into those that were much more than just favorite foods...

"My birthday is on Christmas..." Allen admitted in one scene.

"Mine was June 6th. The auditions were a present to myself," Kanda professed in another.

"When I was little, I would ask for a new ball for all my presents," Allen whispered, earning a snort from Kanda. They had to redo that take.

"I...I'm an orphan, too..." Kanda muttered. Allen's eyes widened. He longed to ask all the questions resting at the tip of his tongue, but he held himself back. He didn't want to push Kanda after he'd shared that information so willingly. It didn't seem like something he would tell just anyone. That fact made Allen feel honored, in a way.

"I ran away from...home when I was nine..." Kanda looked at Allen. It seemed like every time this kid opened his mouth, it left him with more questions than answers.

"...MANA is the reason I got into show biz," Kanda whispered, extremely serious now, thinking he was divulging a secret when Allen already knew. He was slightly flustered, but he looked Allen straight in the eyes when he said it, and Allen saw something there he didn't expect to see. A great sadness. Swirling around in those dark onyx depths was a deep sorrow that showed Allen how much Kanda had truly respected, admired, and loved the man known as MANA. Allen tried not to close up this time. Tried with all his being not to flinch away or freeze up or tremble. He didn't want to snap at innocent people anymore. He wanted to change. To be strong; as strong as the man sitting besides him.

"He's my reason, too."

* * *

><p>"Finally finished!" Allen said as they exited the studio, back in their normal clothes and ready to hit the hay.<p>

Allen stretched, yawned, and checked his phone. "Man, it's already past eleven! That went later than I thought. Let me call Lenalee to pick us up."

As Allen called their manager, Kanda looked at him. He noticed Allen shivering, and remembered something about a small cold front blowing in. Leave it to Allen not to bring a jacket. He sighed and took off his own and walked over to lay it on Allen's shoulders. Allen just looked up at him and gave him a heart melting smile. Something he might not have done before today. But it was different now. So much had happened. So much had been learned. Kanda turned away, flustered, and said, "Che, what are you smiling about, stupid Moyashi? I just didn't want to hear you bitching about how cold it was."

Allen just chuckled softly. _What a tsundere,*_ Allen thought. His head jerked a bit when Lenalee finally answered the phone, getting his attention.

"Ah, Lenalee...Yes we're done...Eh? I sound happy?..." Allen just looked over his shoulder at the proud man behind him, who was looking at a firefly in a nearby bush. Like this, he seemed like a little kid. Allen smiled and replied, "Nothing special, really."

* * *

><p>The next day, Allen and Kanda were once again rushed to a filming site, although this one was in a semi-outdoors restaurant and bar. There were some portable changing rooms where Kanda and Allen put on their waiter outfits.<p>

"Hey this looks a bit like my old school uniform," Allen commented as they both exited and walked over to a table to wait.

"What ever happened to that anyways?" Kanda said, noticing for the first time that Allen wasn't going to school.

"Ah, well, Lenalee and Komui handled it for me. They told my teacher how busy I would be over the next two months. And actually, I'll have more time for school once production starts, since that's all I'm going to be doing. If I get the role that is."

"Che, have some confidence. You mean _when_ you get the role don't you?" Kanda said, annoyed at the Moyashi's obvious lack of confidence.

Allen just rubbed the back of his head and mumbled, "Ah, I just don't want to get my hopes up."

"Che."

"Thanks though, Kanda," Allen said, smiling to show he was grateful for Kanda's rare act of friendship. "Anyways, the teacher agreed only on the condition that I catch up with homework and supplementary lessons whenever there is a gap in my schedule," Allen said, shivers going down his spine when he thought of the work he was going to have to do. "What about you Kanda, aren't you a Uni student?"

"Yeah, but college is a lot more flexible than you think, Moyashi."

"Hmm..." Allen pondered, but was interrupted by the director dragging them to their places.

"Alright," the woman with braids said, "All you need to do is give to the main scene. Don't take too much attention, got it? Act like a bartender would. Clean some counters, wash some glasses, prepare some drinks. Don't use the real stuff though, there are some props under the counter there that you can use. That's pretty much everything. I've been informed that you have other things scheduled for this afternoon, so you're allowed to leave as soon as we finish with you. You only appear in the back of the first part, which takes place outside here, so it shouldn't be too long before you can go. I need to brief everyone else, then we can get started. Be ready for your cues, okay?"

"Yes. Thank you, miss Director," Allen said, giving her a coy smile.

The woman just blushed as her glasses fogged up and hurried away, her twin braids flying behind her.

Allen chuckled softly until he heard a scoff from behind him. He turned to face a grumpy looking Kanda. Of course, Kanda always looked grumpy anyways. The thought made Allen keep chuckling for some reason, which only served to deepen the scowl on Kanda's face.

"Che. Do you always treat girls like that?" Kanda asked him.

"No, but being back in uniform kinda brings that attitude to the surface. Old habits die hard," Allen said as he picked up a champagne glass and twirled it around his finger while reaching for a towel to clean it. Kanda just stared and asked, "What the fuck kinda uniform gives you those kinds of habits?"

"Ah, well...I used to have to work a lot of part time jobs, and the only ones I could squeeze in at night were bar jobs."

"Why the hell did you need money so bad? Owe a debt or something?" Kanda smirked jokingly. As soon as the d-word passed his lips, Allen froze, and slowly turned towards him. The look on his face was both the most miserable and laughable thing that Kanda had ever seen. The corner of his mouth twitched as he tried to cover up a laugh.

"Cross shishou is a demon. An evil, whore loving, wine drinking, exotic traveling, debt racking _demon_," Allen croaked out, completely serious. This made Kanda want to take a step back and/or burst out laughing. He couldn't decide what to do so he opted to stayed still.

"You don't even want to know how many zeroes that shit is. Damn. I even had to enter illegal poker tournaments to even _try_ and pay that. I had to put up with that for two years until..." Allen continued, not even trying to hide his dark side by now. "Still, I was crazy to agree to _that..._" Allen trailed off.

His curiosity getting the better of him, Kanda asked, "Until...?...That?"

"Ah, well, you know that promise I made with shishou?" Allen began guiltily, "The 'no-getting-involved-in-show-biz' deal. I was twelve at this point. It was right after I got beaten half to death by these guys I had won some major money from. Of course they took it back so I was at my wits end on how to pay the bills. He found me, dragged me back to the place we were staying at, then shook me awake and asked if I wanted it to stop. Of course I agreed. I don't know why, but he made me promise not to get involved in show biz in exchange for paying half of all the debt from now on. Of course I agreed. Hell, I was only half conscious at the time."

"...Have I ever told you you're completely retarded?" Kanda blurted out without thinking.

"Oh, that's a new one," Allen said sarcastically. But, as always, the rough attitude Kanda put up managed to lighten his mood.

Allen's story had piqued Kanda's curiosity. He was about to ask more questions - Why the hell was Allen with Cross? Did he live in Japan before, or had someone taught him Japanese? Why was his hair white? What traumatic experience made him freeze up that time? Did it have anything to do with his strange scar? Why did he have this power to pull Kanda towards him and snare him in? What was so special about Allen? How did Kanda know nothing about him but his first name, yet still be so captivated? - but the director called action and he was forced to hold his tongue as the shoot began.

* * *

><p>"Well, that was a nice experience," Allen commented as they he waved to the cast and crew behind him while Kanda walked ahead to the car.<p>

"Che," Kanda scoffed as he and Allen scooted into the back seat. All of a sudden, they were pulled in by Reever and had barely even buckled in before Lenalee was speeding off. It was like this every time. Everyone was scared shitless to drive with Lenalee. It was like there were rocket thrusters attached to the car when she was driving. Allen would bet his life that she could out-drive an airplane. When she wanted to get shit done, this woman made even the laws of physics bend to her will.

When they opened their eyes, Allen and Kanda found themselves at The Ark once again. 2PM must have been in a contest here or something. Before they had time to think about it further, they were being dragged and pushed up the steps and into a dressing room down the hall to change into some sweats.

"Okay, we still have some time before they get here, so I want you guys to watch Reever perform your parts. Make sure to note the parts that you know you'll have difficulty with. Once everyone get here, you'll all practice together with Reever and their choreographer. Don't be surprised if the dance changes as you go. This was a pretty last minute thing, deciding to put you guys in as backup dancers. They took a liking to you guys last time they were here, so be grateful and make sure to thank all your sunbae*. Got it?" Lenalee ranted as she shoved them into the practice room where Reever was waiting in grey cargo pants and a black muscle shirt.

Leanlee immediately rushed off to finish the massive ammounts of paperwork at the Order, and Reever pushed them into some seats and started to dance, doing his best to explain as he went. Allen and Kanda sat there quietly, tense and itching to dance themeselves, but knowing they had to watch this first, or they'd be totally lost when the others got there. Almost as soon as Reever had finished the dance, 2PM walked in the doors, followed by...

"Lavi? Is that you?" Allen said, feeling lighter once his fiery haired friend walked into the room. The members of 2PM looked back and forth between the two and decided to go get some water for practice while they caught up.

"Allen~!" Lavi squeed as he glomped the boy. "How've ya been? Is Yuu being grumpy as usual?"

Kanda froze in his tracks to face the overly friendly red-head and a confused looking moyashi.

"What the fuck did you just call me?" he asked menacingly, glaring Lavi down.

"Eh? I called you Yuu. That's your name, isn't i-meep!" Lavi squeaked as Kanda grabbed a hold of his collar.

"Who told you? Who the hell told you that name?" Kanda snarled.

"Ack! M-my...grandpa...now...l-lemme go!" Lavi choked out as he tried to pry away Kanda's vice-like grip.

"Don't you ever call me that again? Got it, baka usagi?" Kanda growled in Lavi's face, then shoved him away and stalked off in Rever's direction. Dancing always helped him release some steam.

"Yeesh, didn't think he'd react like _that,_" Lavi coughed, rubbing his sore neck.

"What was that about anyways?" Allen asked Lavi. "What's this about calling him Yuu?"

"Eh? Allen, you mean you're partners and you don't know? That's Kanda's first name. I found out from my grandpa."

"How'd your grandpa know?" _And how did I not know that?_

"Oh! That's another thing! My gramps knows your old man! They're in the same business."

"Eh? Old man...pf...pffffft! Ahahaha are you talking about Cross shishou? Ahahahaha oh that's rich! So, haha so your grandpa is an informant, too?" Allen asked between bouts of laughter.

"Yeah, that's how I got into show biz. _And_ how I found out Mr. Grumpy Pants' last name," Lavi explained.

They both took a break from their conversation when the members of 2PM walked back in. While Lavi went over to socialize, Allen walked slowly over to Kanda. Out of the corner of his eye, Lavi looked over at Allen and felt his mouth twitch in the beginnings of a frown. However, instead of satisfying his urge to go snatch Allen away and stop him from going to Kanda, he just put on a smile and continued his conversation.

_Sometimes, I wonder why I'm so nice..._

* * *

><p>Kanda was conversing with a very nervous Reever. And why was Reever nervous, you ask? Well, only a select few wouldn't crumple under the menacing aura that Kanda was unconciously emanating from his body. He felt someone place a hand on his shoulder, and whipped around to spread his wrath, but froze when he saw big silver orbs looking right at him. Reever saw that shit was about to go down, so he mumbled something about choreography techniques and made his quick escape to talk with 2PM's dance instructor.<p>

"Che. The fuck do you want, Moyashi?" Kanda scoffed as he turned away again.

Allen wasn't having any of that. He circled around so he was in front of Kanda. They stood there for an awkward few second before Allen risked saying, "...I didn't know your first name was Yuu. I always assumed it was Kanda."

"Don't...!" Kanda said a bit too loudly before he lowered his voice with an annoyed sigh. "Don't call me that! It brings back things I would rather forget..."

"Okay."

Kanda blinked. Then he looked at Allen with one of his rare confused faces. "O...'Okay'?" Kanda asked. "That's it? What happened to the annoying, overly curious Moyashi? He on lunch break or something?"

"It's not that...it's just...I know the feeling. You know. Of wanting to forget."

"Ah..." Kanda said lamely. A large part of him was grateful for Allen's respect for his privacy. There was this smaller part of him though, a very small part, that wished Allen would just ask and get it over with.

They were both startled out of their awkward silence when they heard a chorus of cheers behind them. They realized that practice was finally starting, and Allen looked at Kanda and smiled. "Come on!"

He ran off to join everyone, leaving Kanda to stare at him as he mingled easily with the crowd. Kanda just grimaced as he too walked over to start the dancing.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, Komui, please...No more! It's nearly midnight!" Allen begged, threatening to collapse at any second.<p>

As soon as the rehearsal with 2PM had ended, Allen and Kanda were whisked away to the Dark Order to squeeze in some more practice beforethey collapsed from exhaustion. It wasn't humane! This was torture. However, Allen was proud that he didn't say enything...that is...until he noticed the time.

"P...Pish posh. Y-you can still go...for a bit longer," Komui tried to say between yawns, causing Kanda to scoff at him.

"Che, yeah, we probably could, but not you old man."

"O...Old man? Why you...you...yaaaaaah," Komui yawned once again, making his attempted threat much less menacing.

Kanda just grabbed his stuff, and started heading for the door, Allen soon close on his heels.

"Just get some rest, geezer," Kanda muttered. Komui got confused, but Allen smiled, knowing that Kanda was just trying to tell Komui goodnight without sounding "stupid", as Kanda would have put it.

After they left Komui thought, _Wait...since when did they get along so well? I can't really remember...oh well, time for bed._

* * *

><p>It was 1:17 A.M. and Allen just couldn't get to sleep. He kept dozing off, then waking up a few minutes later to toss and turn, then repeating the entire process. Suddenly, he shot up in bed. "Oh...oh my, God..." he said as he slowly pulled the covers off himself. "Holy crap...oh my God!" he whispered, frantically now, as he flung the rest of the covers off and sprang over to the small desk in the corner of the room. He tried not to make too much noise as he rummaged for a piece of paper and a pencil in the drawers. Apparently though, he was making more noise than he thought, because he soon heard some angry mumbling from the corner, and lookd around to see a shirtless Kanda sit up in bed. He blushed and quickly turned around, and found what he was looking for.<p>

"Do you _always_ have to sleep shirtless?" Allen asked, slightly flustered.

Kanda ignored the question as he brushed some long locks out of his face and asked groggily, "What the...hell you doing?"

Allen just smiled over his shoulder and held up the paper and pencil.

"I'm writing a song."

* * *

><p>In the end, Allen managed to finish <em>two<em> songs that night, another melody coming to him just as he was finishing the first song. Even Kanda got interested in the end, helping him think of what to do with the drums and harmonies in both songs, and even a guitar solo in the second song.

Once they managed to get back to sleep, it was already 4:30. They only got two hours of sleep before they were rudely awoken by Kanda yelling, "What the hell is this thing!"

Allen shot up to see Kanda with part of his hair sticking out at an odd angle. It looked strangely...moist? And he noticed Kanda making a disgusted look at whatever he was holding at arms length. It's only when said object meowed that Allen started to realize what it was.

"Tim!"

The golden fluffball perked up his ears and let out another mewl, then started squirming around trying to escape the evil clutches of Kanda.

Kanda promptly dropped Tim in disgust and walked to the bathroom to assess the damage to his hair. Tim bounced on the bed, then sprang off and scurried towards Allen. He stopped right under him and meowed indignantly as if to ask, "What was that rude creature, and why can't I chew it's hair?"

Allen chuckled and scooped up Tim in his arms. "Tim, most people other than me would react like that when you chew their hair."

He only received a small sneeze in reply.

After Kanda recovered from his initial shock, he walked back into the room and asked gruffly, "Where the hell did that thing come from?"

Allen was mid-way through saying that Tim was not a _thing_ when he realized...how _did_ the little feline get here? There was no way he had snuck on board his bags, he'd been there for weeks already. And the same thing went for following him. So how did Tim get here? There was only one other person who knew where he was right now that could bring Tim here...but there was no way he had brought Tim. That man had never done a single thing for him in his life.

"I don't know," Allen finally answered.

Kanda just raised an eyebrow and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Allen said as he walked a few paces to catch up.

"Che, stupid moyashi, if anyone would know how that dumb cat got here, it'll be Lenalee or Komui."

Allen made his usual retort about the nickname and they proceeded downstairs. When they found Lenalee and asked she said, "Oh, that. Cross dropped him off. At least I think it was him, since he matched the description you gave me and-" Lenalee was interrupted by Allen, who had stopped listening after the word Cross came in to the conversation. He snapped out of it and cut Lenalee off.

"Wait. So you're telling me that the devil himself dropped off my cat for me?"

"Oh, Allen, he isn't that bad. He actually seemed rather sweet."

"Ooooh not you too!" Allen groaned. "Why do all women like Shishou? Why! He whores around, drinks wine up the wazoo, and has a debt that would make your unborn grandchildren cry."

Lenalee was hilding back a laugh by the time Allen's tyrade was over. Finally she couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out in a mad fit of giggles. Kanda showed no sign of amusement...unless you counted the slight twitch in his frown now and then.

"What?" Allen said looking back and forth between the two. "What'd I say?"

* * *

><p>"Next!"<p>

"I guess that's me. Wish me luck gramps!" Lavi said as he got up shakily to walk to the audition room.

It had been a month since he, Allen, and Kanda had finished the dance with 2PM. Everything had gone well, and Allen had even given him a goodbye hug. He smiled at the thought as he handed the assistant hisstood before the judge.

"Just tell me when to start," he said confidently from the center of the room.

"Now is as good a time as ever," the judge droned, obviously bored from the dozens of auditions he had seen that day. They had found several suitable people for some of the Demon Slayers they'd picked, but there were still a few they couldn't match. What irked the judge the most was that one kid had a partner already. A very nice one too from what he'd heard, and the partner had just walked away from the deal. Just one _more_ person to match up. And it was difficult too. It was extremely rare, if not unheard of, for a newbie to be climbing the ladder so fast before he even officially debuted. From what he heard, the kid had gotten a lucky break with 2PM and his duo got noticed right away by the scouts at the performance. When they learned he was already signed with someone, they went after the manager. Aparently, he and his partner's looks fit the bill to a tee. All they needed was for them to audition to see if their acting was as good as their dancing. However, one of them had backed out, so now the kid they wanted for the Demon Slayer was pushed into the "partner-pending" group. He didn't know why they wanted to hold the final auditions with only pairs, but so be it.

Now, for the first time, the judge deemed it worthy to look up at who he was auditioning. Immediately, his eyes were drawn to the vibrant red hair, messily shoved back with a black headband. For a moment, he wondered if it was dyed, then he pushed the thought aside. The color was too clean, there was no sign of damage, and no hint of any other color peeking out of the roots. If he needed any more convincing, he got it when he looked into the young man's eyes. They were a shocking emerald green, which could only mean...

_Oh, a foreigner!,_ the judge thought,_ Now that I think about it, the kid whose partner quit...wasn't he a foreigner? Wait, this was the other one they told me about! He was the other kid who was in that 2PM dance...Hmmm well, I'll make a note of it. Anyways, this should be interesting...I wonder, should I shake him up a bit_?

"Well kid, what have you got? I can't sit here all day!" the man said as condescendingly as he could.

"I rather thought I'd let you choose, sir," Lavi said with a coy smile. He hadn't missed the gleam of interest and recognition in the judge's eyes. The truth is, Lavi already had an audition piece; a very nice one from a popular Korean film that came out several years ago. However, after the judge's opening statement, he decided to step up to the challenge.

Lavi could see his sudden confidence working its magic as the judge blabbered for something to say.

"You...you though- I...what?" said the rather flabbergasted judge.

"You decide. Pick any recent movie and I'll perform a scene from it. Go ahead, sir, I'll gladly wait," Lavi replied, expertly hiding the immense enjoyment he was getting from the situation.

Sometimes, it payed to have a photographic memory.

* * *

><p>"I...I can't believe it. We're...<em>done<em>...Finished!" Allen said ecstatically as he held the dozens of sheets of music in his hands. "I would hug you Kanda, but you're much too antisocial."

Instead of attempting to murder the Moyashi, as he would have done to anyone else (including Moyashi) if he wasn't so tired, he just let out an extremely annoyed "Che!" from where he was laying sprawled out in a chair.

"Point proven," Allen mocked lightly.

Again, Kanda held back the urge to strangle the smaller man. He was too tired and - dare he admit it? - feeling somewhat happy with the work they had done.

"Let's go and tell Lenalee!" Allen suddenly squeed as he moved to drag Kanda up by the arm, then became self conscious at the last moment, deciding to cover the action by reaching for the doorknob instead. But this didn't go unnoticed by Kanda.

Truth be told, this had been happening a lot recently. Allen would reach out to Kanda, then stop. Would be about to tell him something, then just walk away. And Kanda, despite Allen's efforts to play the incidents off, had noticed every single one of them. And frankly it was making him..._uncomfortable_. Not nervous, no, Kanda never got _nervous_.

Because sure, aside from today, he and Moyashi fought...a lot...but that was no reason to completely avoid him right? Unless - and this wasn't the first time Kanda's imagination had entertained the idea - that is...unless Allen had found out about Kanda's...feelings? Whatever they were exactly. Was he trying to tell Kanda he wasn't in to him. Almost as soon as he thought it, Kanda dismissed the idea. Not just because of the growing (and slightly disturbing) sentimentality building up inside him, but because he had _never_ acted on those feelings. Not one. Single. Bit.

_Unless you count that one time when we were looking at stalls during the DHC commercial. Which I'm not, _Kanda thought.

Okay, besides the whole hugging-Allen-between-the-stalls-while-he-cried incident (which was a _total_ act of friendship, as Kanda saw it), nothing. So...what the hell was it? I couldn't be that...Allen hated him?

Could it?

"Che. Annoying," Kanda muttered to himself before getting up to follow Allen downstairs.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Allen was berating himself for nearly touching Kanda...<em>again<em>.

_Gah! Allen, you dumbass! You're only acting more suspicious by veering away at the last second, _Allen argued with himself, blushing face buried in his hands.

But, Allen reasoned, its not as if he could help it. Recently, every time he tried to touch Kanda, even for something as trivial as tapping his shoulder, he always got extremely self conscious at the last second. His impulsive nature didn't help either. As a matter of fact, it had nearly been the death of him many times in the past month. On several occasions, he had nearly confessed to Kanda - tempted to get the imminent rejection over with - but had managed to stop himself in the nick of time. There was no sense ruining the perfectly sound(?) friendship he and Kanda had built up in the two months they'd known each other. The only thing that comforted Allen through his inner turmoil was the fact that Kanda hadn't noticed his strange behavior. After all, he didn't want Kanda to think he was avoiding him.

_Thank God for small miracles._

While he was thinking about all of this, Allen had unconsciously stopped just outside the doorway. Then, when an unaware Kanda rounded the corner and bumped into Allen, there was a split second of awkwardness before Allen realized who was _right behind him_ and lunged away with a small yell.

He turned to see an extremely annoyed looking Kanda scowling at him.

"The fuck was that, Moyashi? What, am I fucking contaminated or something?" Kanda growled, making no attempt to hide the annoyance - bordering on anger - in his voice.

_...Hey Big Guy, you know that thank you? I take it back,_ Allen ranted in his head.

There was no hiding it now. He'd been caught in the act. He and Kanda stood there in a tense silence and, right when Allen was about to say something along the lines of an apology, they both heard voices coming from the dining room.

"Eh?" Allen said. "That's Lenalee. But...who else is that talking to her?" Allen wondered out loud. The second voice sounded like an older male's, and although there were two of them here this male was _much_ older. His voice came out almost in a rasp. Somewhere between a confident orator and a wheezing old man.

Kanda, his anger momentarily forgotten, just gave Allen a look before walking in that direction to see who it was.

Allen stood there exasperated. _Can't he say a "follow me" or "let's go" just ONCE in his life? Oh well..._ Allen shrugged it off as he once again followed without question.

They walked downstairs to see Lenalee and one other person - indeed, a shrunken old man with long white hair tied in a high and scraggly ponytail - talking away...in...Chinese? Suddenly, papers were being traded, and signed, and traded back again. Then suddenly, the old man beckoned for someone out of sight to come and sign some of the papers. The person he had called to suddenly walked into Allen and Kanda's line of sight, earning a gasp and growl respectively.

"Lavi!" Allen exclaimed joyfully, oblivious to the (once again) annoyed Japanese behind him.

His shout automatically drew all attention to him. Lavi had the most dramatic reaction. His face spread into a wide grin as he waved frantically, as if he and Allen were separated by a hundred yards instead of only a few.

"Allen!" Lavi replied joyously.

The two adults at the table smiled at the friends' display and Lenalee turned to speak to Allen.

"So you _do_ know each other. Good! I'd heard for Mr. Bookman here that Lavi had been in both of your performances. When he said he was the young man with red hair, it was hard not to remember him!" Lenalee commented, turning to smile at Lavi.

"Aw, stop it Miss Lee, yer making me blush," Lavi said dramatically, pretending to cover a non-existent blush.

Lenalee just laughed and continued her conversation with Bookman. Lavi took the chance to walk over to where Allen was in the middle of the stairs. "Yo!"

"Good to see you Lavi!" Allen said above the "Che!" that Kanda muttered. "I didn't expect you to be Chinese."

"Ah, that's just my Gramps. Truth is, he's only half. I'm even more mixed up, as you can see by my dashing, foreign looks," Lavi replied with a wink.

"Keep telling yourself that," Allen teased his friend before continuing. "So really, what are you doing here?"

Allen just happened to ask the question right as the paper signing was finished, and Lenalee took it upon herself to answer.

"Well, your friend here is your Demon Lord for your final auditions! Isn't it wonderful? Plus, his manager has agreed to sign him with the Dark Order! He'll be moving into the dorms soon."

Allen smiled at the news, oblivious to the murderous aura radiating from behind him. Lavi turned away from Lenalee to beam at his friend in return.

As he did, he caught Kanda's disgusted look. They two men looked into each others eyes for a second, just a second...but Lavi noticed something...different in the man's gaze. Something...challenging...

Ah, so that was it, Lavi thought to himself...

_Finally caught on to your own feelings, eh? Well then. Challenge accepted._

[Scene end.]

T.B.C.

**Byul** So, yeah, if anyone can spot the guest character and name him/her then you get a special PM or email from us with an awesome picture Hoshi drew.  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> Yeah, but it's under creative commons so don't go around saying you made it! xD  
><strong>Byul<strong> Oh! And if you know where the whole "dumb foot" reference is from, you get infinite internets.  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> Plus one, just because.  
><strong>Byul<strong> Yeah, once again, sorry fro the lateness. You know...life.  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> Anything that can go wrong, WILL go wrong.  
><strong>Byul<strong> That's pretty much it...  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> Yup, that sums it. I already almost finished the next chapter, so expect a double release this week as an apology for the lateness. Bye!  
><strong>Hoshi <strong>has signed out  
><strong>Byul<strong> Hey wait for me!  
><strong>Byul<strong>has signed out

*Tsundere - means someone who is gruff on the outside, but doesn't like showing how nice they are on the inside haha


	8. Intermission Unus

Byul & Hoshi note: Wow! We're so happy and proud and amazed that you all still follow our story. We were so happy when we woke up the morning after scene vi - after two months of no updating - and found our hotmail full of review alerts. Thank you, all of you, from the bottom of our hearts! Here's the double release I promised :D Not a chapter, but OH SO GOOD.

**Hoshi** has signed in  
><strong>Byul<strong> has signed in  
><strong>Hoshi <strong>So, when we were in San Antonio (see our profile for the reason), we recorded a shit ton of videos. :D**  
>Byul<strong> Yeah, and I wish we were paid for all the "advertising" we did in there xD**  
>Hoshi<strong> On another note, let the angst begin! YEEES! PLOT how I love you.  
><strong>Byul<strong> What? It's not like you were writing filler before.  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> True. I mean, all that in between stuff WAS needed to reveal plot and all, but damn was it long! Now finally our amazing story can truly be born! It. Shall. Live! Mwahahahaha!**  
>Byul<strong> *sweatdrop* You sound like Young Frankenstein =_=**  
>Hoshi<strong> FALBRUKA!  
><strong>Random Horse<strong> *neeeeigh!*  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> I also went to Austin to visit my aunt :D You _NEVER_ run out of things to do there. I bought a super cool bag with Animal from the Muppets on it :D  
><strong>Byul<strong> The drummer?  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> YES! I wuvs him OwO  
><strong>Byul<strong> ...Okaaay...xD  
><strong>Byul<strong> You know, we seriously need a blog to write all this stuff :wink wink:  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> :dramatically: Oh! But, who on earth would read it and follow us :HINT HINT:  
><strong>Byul<strong> Let's just say they should expect a new link on our profile soon.  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> NOTE! We got rid of the deviantArt link. We'll put it back up when we have more stuff xD  
><strong>Byul<strong> Long A/N is long.

And so, three day weekend! Let's get WRITING!

**Byul** :checks to see that Hoshi isn't listening: I still think it's weird that the plot enters in an intermission...xD  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> HEARD THAT.  
><strong>Byul<strong> ...whoops :D

**Show Biz: Act I**

_Intermission Unus  
><em>

Cross came back from dropping off the damn feline - he himself didn't know what stupid emotional impulse had lead him to dropping off the small furball - and went straight to his wine bottle. He poured a large glass for himself, chugged it, and was starting a second one in no time.

Irritated. Cross was really really _irritated_. Every time he thought of the damn brat, his scowl deepened.

"Why did I ever fucking agree to it?"

x x x x x

It was a dreary morning in early January. No sun was shining, and no birds were singing. Not this early. The streets were empty and lifeless, and not a light shone in the darkness. Except for one. It was a small establishment, snuggled into a remote corner of a nearly empty street. A rare sight in the packed streets of Seoul, even if this was the outskirts. Inside was the bartender, and a single patron in the corner, staring solemnly at his glass of beer. He sat like that for maybe half an hour before the bell in the front door jingled, alerting him of new company.

The newcomer was dark to say the best. He stood tall and ominous in all black, with his sleek coat drawn tightly around him, cowl up. Smoke curled from the man's cigarette and faded into the cool air. The figure looked around, and his eyes rested on the man in the corner. He slowly walked forward, his long, blood-red hair sweeping behind him, and stopped in front of the table.

The man sitting there looked up, his black locks splayed messily across his forehead. Upon seeing his new companion, his face spread into a wry, humorless grin as he said, "Cross. What a pleasant surprise."

Cross just made an annoyed sound as he spit out his cigarette, stamped it into the ground, and sat down.

"Surprise? I should be the surprised one here, what with you calling me out so early."

The dark haired man just looked away and said, "I wasn't..."

Cross raised an eyebrow, urging him to continue. The gesture did not go unnoticed.

"I wasn't expecting you to show up."

An awkward silence pervaded the room as the two men sat there. Finally, unable to take it any longer, Cross sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair.

"I've known you too long to just not show up when you...when you're like this."

Cross swept his arm up and down to indicate his friend's haggard appearance.

"Now, Neah, I think it's time you start talking."

x x x x x

Cross scowled at the memory of what happened next. He was practically conned for Christ's sake!

x x x x x

Neah tried to smile at Cross, but it came across as just a slight twitch of his mouth.

"Alright, old friend. Have a seat, and we'll begin."

After Cross sat down, Neah released a big sigh that he'd obviously been holding in for a long time.

"He's here, Cross," Neah said. "After a whole year of searching, I finally found him."

"What on earth are you talking about? _Who_ on earth are you talking about?" Cross corrected himself.

"Allen. He's in the orphanage on the southern side of the city just east of here...Cross..."

And when Cross saw the look in Neah's eyes, he immediately went on alert. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Allen ran away about one year ago," Neah suddenly said. "...He'd be ten by now...Cross...no child that's gone through what Allen has deserves to go back into an orphanage. Especially not in the southern slums of Seoul."

Cross just grimaced. It was true, but now he was starting to see where Neah was going with all of this...and he didn't like it one bit.

"Cross, please, adopt Allen."

x x x x x

He should have said no. Just NO. It would have saved him the trouble of raising the kid. So why didn't he? Thinking back on it now, he tried to remember why he hadn't.

x x x x x

"Why don't you adopt him? After...that day...Allen ran away and you've been looking for him ever since haven't you? Don't tell me you haven't, Neah, because that'd be one big lie and you know it. So why, after all this fucking time, are you just handing him over to m-"

"He hates me, Cross," Neah whispered. His voice was so broken, so torn, so alone, that Cross could barely stop himself from reaching out to his old friend. "He hates me." Neah repeated. "I know it. Ever since he ran away, I kept thinking why he did it, and I keep coming back to one conclusion. He must have found out..."

"Found out what?"

And now, Neah looked straight at him, and the sorry sight of the wrecked man in front of him nearly broke even Cross' unyielding heart. "It's _my_ fault Mana is d-dead...All my fault. He begged me to let him go out without his body guards for Allen's birthday, and I just_ let_ him. I just let them go out, _unprotected_, and look at what happened! Allen knew I was in charge of the guards...he must have figured it out," Neah whispered, completely breaking down.

Cross made no move to comfort him. He couldn't tell his friend some lie about it not being possible, how he was just crazy from losing everything and from his self-imposed guilt. Cross just couldn't bring himself to do it...because the facts were that it _was_ possible.

Instead, after a while of letting his friend vent all his pent up feelings, he sighed and said, "You owe me, Neah."

Neah's head shot up, a small spark of hope in his eyes. "You mean...you'll do it?"

"Yes. I'll do it...Come on, let's go and get you cleaned up."

But as Cross reached for him, Neah too a surprisingly firm hold on his arm. "Cross, promise me just one thing. Only one."

Cross raised an eyebrow at Neah's sudden request, but since he didn't stop him, Neah continued.

"Promise me that you will _never_ let Allen get in to show business. I doubt he will, but...I just don't want him to go through what I've gone through. Go through so much struggle, only to lose everything..._everything_...I just don't want him to have to go through that again. And if he get's into the business, it'll be all to likely to happen. So...please..."

Cross ran a hand through his hair. He'd never understand why people got so attached to each other. But Neah and Mana had grown up with him in the slums, so that was different. These were bonds of survival that could hardly be broken by just a decade of not seeing each other. So now, here he was, agreeing to everything Neah told him.

"Okay. I promise. Just order me some wine already, will you?"

x x x x x

After that, Cross remembered, he had drank until he almost forgot what he'd agreed to do. Then he'd sobered up a bit before heading to the orphanage. There, he'd found the child called Allen Walker. The kid was even worse than Neah. Unknown to Cross, Allen had slipped back into the mute state that Mana had found him in. He wasn't able to bring Allen out of it the was Mana had, but instead, Allen gradually came out of it himself as he started going to school.

_That probably took longer than it should have,_ Cross thought with a annoyance and a hint of regret as he recalled how they had moved around a lot when he had first adopted Allen. It was only in the past two years that they had come back to Korea again. And only this year that Cross had dared to bring the kid back to Seoul.

He didn't want to admit it before, especially not to himself, but he had a soft spot for the kid. Maybe it was because it was a favor to an old friend, or maybe it was because he'd spent years with Allen. He has to admit that it had been a nice experience, deliberately getting under the kid's skin as often as he could. It helped bring a spark into his previously monotonous life. Usually he would wander around the world, alone - the woman he thought he loved; dead - meeking out a living and running from debtors as he "enjoyed life". Allen had slowly changed that, and even Cross himself didn't realize it until he was looking for a house to really settle down in...and a certain dark skinned, long haired beauty that he'd met years ago at the bar she'd owned.

_Tch__, I'm growing sentimental in my old age_, Cross chided himself. Then he thought about what he'd just said and could have punched himself. If there was one thing Cross wasn't, it was _old_. Sure he wasn't a teenager anymore, but he was _NOT. _Old.

Then he felt a pair of warm arms wrap around his shoulders from behind the chair he was sitting at. He didn't need to look behind him to know who it was.

"Tch. Shouldn't you be asleep, Anita?"

"Shouldn't you?" the woman smoothly countered as she walked around him, plucking the wine glass from his hands and taking a sip as she sat down across from him.

"I can go out whenever I want," Cross defended himself a bit too hurriedly.

"Oh?" Anita said, raising a questioning eyebrow. Then she looked around - seemingly innocent - and asked, "Hey, where's Tim? I wonder, did someone come in and take him?" she now asked Cross directly.

It was the alcohol, Cross reasoned with himself, that made him clam up and turn away from her instead of standing his ground while being totally aloof like he usually did.

"No? Then did he run away?" Anita, now openly teasing Cross, asked. "Not that either? Then, what else could it...oh! _I_ see!" she said, smaking her fist into her palm as if a brilliant idea suddenly struck her. "You must have taken him to Allen! Then why not just do it in the morning? Could it be?" she said, now leaning towards Cross. "The great Cross Marian is..._embarrased_?"

Now, Cross whipped around to face her, his face set like that of an indignant child, and said, "You're crazy! Just shut up and give me my wine."

"Whatever you say, dear," she told him as she handed over the glass and watched him sulk off to the main bedroom.

She just chuckled as she watched him walk off, then went to join him for a good nights sleep.

Or not.

[Intermission End]

**Byul** D: oh gawd the ending xD  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> What? Oh, you just read the last two words huh? :P  
><strong>Byul<strong> Yes! I wish I didn't xD I would prefer to keep my innocence thank you!  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> You're co-writing a yaoi fanfiction and still say you're innocent? Please, spare these fans your lies.  
><strong>Byul<strong> But I am innocent OwO  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> DON'T FALL FOR IT. SHE'LL STEAL YOUR SOUL. HIDE YO KIDS, HIDE YO WI- OW!  
><strong>Byul<strong> :just hit Hoshi: You were saying?  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> Meep. Nothing ma'am o-o  
><strong>Byul<strong> That's what I thought xD  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> oh shiz, you know what I just realized?  
><strong>Byul<strong> What?  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> We forgot to type the whole "signing out" message thing in the last few chapters...  
><strong>Byul<strong> Well we'd better do that now then, shouldn't we?  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> Indeed we shall.  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> has signed out  
><strong>Byul<strong> has signed out.

Note: Intermissions will be a regular thin from now on. They'll be about other character's lives. Expect a bit of Bak and Lena, and even some Komui and Reever, but we're saving most of the Bak/Lena for a separate series ;D


	9. Intermission Duo

Byul & Hoshi Note: (H) FINALLY. Well I felt the need to get this out there. People are probably wondering why Kanda is so obsessed with Mana. And I didn't want it in the _Director's Cuts _(which, by the way, you should read every now and then. Planning on updating that soon!) because it's a pretty important chapter. The ACTUAL next chapter should be out later today :D My writer's block is finally gooooone! Plus it's summer so I have more time c: ((B) 'Bout time too! xD)

**Show Biz: Act One**

_Intermission Duo_

Mana walked down the street as the media followed him. As usual. He sighed and whispered to Neah, "Do they really need to follow me _everywhere_?" No doubt they would want to interview him after this, too. All he wanted to to was get home and snuggle Allen to death. Was that so hard to ask?

"It can't be helped," his twin replied. "They do it on their own. Plus, they'd never miss this chance to film you helping the community."

"We're just going to one of the orphanages we donate to."

Neah only gave him a look that screamed _You're-famous-dumbass._

Mana rolled his eyes and kept walking but Neah grabbed his arm.

"We're here."

"Oh, I, uh...I knew that," Mana muttered.

The crowd continued past the employee who greeted them. Smiles all around. Until the scream.

Everyone whipped their heads around to the girl who was screaming while looking at the sky, but Mana was the first to notice...there was a slight figure on top of the roof, and he looked determined. It didn't take Mana long to put two and two together and start running.

"Mana?" Neah shouted as he rushed past him.

The girl took a deep breath.

_Halfway there..._

Closed her eyes.

_Almost...don't do it!_

And jumped.

_Shit!_

Mana wasn't close enough, so with one last burst of strength he leap parallel to the ground and caught the girl just before they landed.

There was a hushed silence before the cameras started clicking.

Mana uncurled with the small form in his arms. Upon closer inspection, it was a boy, not a girl like he'd first thought. The boy had really long hair and a skinny frame though, so no one could blame him. He was also passed out, making his delicate features even more relaxed. And...

_Holy...he's...he's barely a child. Maybe a year or so older than Allen._

And when he thought of that, of Allen lying broken on the ground as this boy would have, he almost threw up. As the boy came to Mana sat him up, and in a blind, over-protective rage...

...Mana cried.

The boy looked shocked to have some stranger cry right in front of him.

"YOU IDIOT!" Mana yelled, making everyone's eyes go wide.

"Don't you ever...EVER...even _think_ of doing something like that ever again. Do you understand?"

Surprisingly, the boy got angry and said, "Who are _you_ to tell me that? You don't know what it's like. I have nothing now! _Nothing_!"

"If you really believe that, you're an even bigger fool than I thought you were. You have nothing? Don't make me laugh! You want to know what nothing is? Then go jump off that roof again and bleed what little you have out on the ground. What you have is your life, and everything to gain. So don't you _dare_ tell _me_ you have nothing. Because I think both you and I know that isn't true. Not one bit."

The boy was left stunned by Mana's sudden outburst. Then his lip started quivering and tears started to flow. Soft keens flowed out at first, then gradually turned into loud sobs.

"I...I j-just w-want...m...m-mom...I want m-my mom b-back! Ugh...uu..."

Mana waved the cameras away as he stayed with the child. Eventually he fell asleep and Mana insisted on carrying him inside.

"I'm sorry, sir," an old nurse whispered, "The child only recently came into our care. His mother was killed in a car crash."

"...was he...?" Mana couldn't bring himself to ask. But the nurse understood.

"Yes...he was there with her. He was almost unharmed, thank the Lord, but the mother wasn't so lucky."

"And the father?"

She shook here head. "He never knew his father. It was artificial insemination. That's all I know."

Mana nodded. He suddenly had a very strong urge to see his son, so he said goodbye to the nurse and turned to leave.

"You're leaving?"

Mana turned to see the boy awake in his bed. The child had a small frown on his face and his eyebrows were knotted together. It looked like he had practiced the expression in the mirror to give off the proper _what-the-heck_ vibes.

"Yes. Especially now that I see you're okay."

"...oh..." the kid said dumbly.

Mana smiled and said, "You know, I have a kid about your age."

The boy's eyes widened in shock. "Really?"

"Yeah...and I really want to see him after the scare you just gave me. Bye, kiddo, and don't cry again, it doesn't suit you," Mana chided as he turned to go again.

"Yu-...Kanda!"

"What?" Mana said as the kid made him stop in his tracks yet again.

"My name. It's Kanda." And Mana burst out laughing. "Wh-what's so funny?" Kanda asked, ticked off that the adult was laughing at his name. Especially when he'd gone through the trouble not to tell him his embarrassing first name.

"N-nothing! Ahaha! It's just...that's the same thing my son said to my brother. Man, now I _really_ want to see him! Bye ki- I mean, Kanda!" Mana said as he quickly strode out of the room. Before Kanda could stop him a third time, the nurse was there fussing over him, making sure the fall hadn't done any extra damage.

"T...THANK YOU!" Kanda yelled down the hall, hoping the man had heard him. He heard a laugh, then a door click, and then the man was really gone.

And Kanda hadn't even gotten to ask for the kid's name.

[Intermission End]

**Hoshi** Okay, I know, all this time and only an intermission xD you guys must hate me ;-;  
><strong>Byul<strong> But for those loyal fans that have stuck with us, we thank you.  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> From the bottom of our hearts c:  
><strong>Byul<strong> I mean seriously. THANK YOU for putting up with us xD  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> Most people can't haha  
><strong>Byul<strong> Just goes to show that our awesome fans ain't most people!  
><strong>Hoshi <strong>*aren't

**Byul** SHUT UP HOSHI (damn grammar nazi...)

Note: Be on the lookout for the next chapter later today! C:


	10. Scene vii: Two Star Crossed Partners

Byul & Hoshi note: I wonder. In the future, will some d-bag troll actually make pigs fly? Just a random thought. XD

**Byul** So, did you guys like the intermissions?  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> Yeah, did you have a nice "break"? :D :knows full well that the intermissions weren't a break:  
><strong>Byul<strong> you're evil you know that?  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> Now, now, this is no time for compliments! It's time to get writing!

**Show Biz: Act I**

Scene VII:  
><em>Two Star Crossed Partners<em>

Kanda was being the grump that he usually was when he finally just _couldn't take it_ anymore.

He had tried to ignore it. In fact, he thought he was being very sportsman-like in his efforts to control his annoyance at everything that...that stupid _rabbit_ did...but, alas, he'd finally had _enough_.

Kanda was currently glaring at the two people being all buddy buddy on the other bed. Allen, Lavi, and Kanda were all currently in room seven, where Allen and Kanda had been staying. While Kanda was sitting in his bed, _trying_ to concentrate on reading over the contract that Lenalee had given him from the studio that had agreed to let them record there, Allen and Lavi were playing with Tim on Allen's bed. They had gotten hold of a laser pointer from who knows where and were laughing their asses off as they watched the small kitten leap after it. However, although it was fun, it was keeping Kanda from concentrating. Not to mention he couldn't help noticing how close Lavi was to Allen, practically draped over Allen's shoulders in a "friendly" display of affection. No, wait, what did he care? Sure he now knew he had...some attraction to the moyashi, but that didn't mean anything yet. No, maybe it wouldn't ever mean anything. Especially if Kanda kept shoving those feelings further into his mental filing cabinet. However, the stupid cat was making them laugh too much...yeah...yeah! It was the cat. Sure.

And so, Kanda finally snapped.

"Don't you have you're own dorm room now? Why not go over there?"

Kanda had addressed Lavi, so he was surprised when Allen answered instead, "Oh! Good idea, that way we can play with Tim without disturbing you."Allen said as he picked up the small cat and headed for the door. Lavi got up to follow him and Allen turned to him to say, "And I need to go over the audition details with you. I've been busy, so I'm sure you're more informed than m-"

But Kanda heard no more of the conversation as the door closed and he was left, aghast and alone, staring open mouthed at the spot that the two friends had just disappeared.

_What...what the hell?_ Kanda thought angrily. He was pretty sure he had looked straight at Lavi when he said that. So why the hell had Allen replied? Had he completely missed the tone of contempt in Kanda's voice? _How oblivious can you get?_ Kanda thought, rather annoyed now. Sure, Allen's naive nature was...refreshing. But seriously, there was a limit. Plus, Kanda had wanted to discuss the terms of the contract with Allen, and he felt as if he had been cheated somehow. As a matter of fact, Kanda was sure that he saw a flash of victory in that stupid rabbit's eyes as he'd followed Allen to his own dorm, room eight, across the hall. And it annoyed Kanda to no end as he kept going back and forth between being annoyed at Allen for choosing Lavi over him, to being annoyed at Allen for being obliviously considerate and moving to the next room. Either way, Kanda was extremely peeved. But, most of all, he was angry at that stupid rabbit!

"Che, idiots, both of them!" Kanda muttered angrily as he reluctantly returned to reading the contract.

Meanwhile, in the hall, both Lavi and Allen sneezed simultaneously. They looked at each other and Allen shrugged. "It must be Bakanda acting grumpy again and badmouthing us," Allen said half jokingly, until they heard a sneeze from the closed door behind them. Both of their eyes went wide before they burst into fits of laughter and stumbled into Lavi's room.

* * *

><p>"Okay, we can do this. We can do this...we <em>can<em> do this, right?" Allen repeated to Lavi, sounding more and more nervous by the second.

"Allen, calm down, we've got this. Sit back, relax, and enjoy the comfy chairs," Lavi said as he pulled his headband over his eyes.

"How can you be so calm? I just don't understand."

"Well, will freaking out get you anywhere?"

"..."

Of course Lavi had a point. Freaking out was getting him nowhere. Now that he thought about it, he tended to freak out when first doing something. He made a mental note to try and fix that...

"Exactly. So we might as well get rid of as much tension as we can,"the red-head said as he stretched his hands behind his head and pulled his headband down for a nice long nap-

"Number 14, Allen and Bookman? Allen and Bookman to the audition room."

...well, Allen could fix the nervousness later. For now, it wasn't going anywhere.

"Scratch that then," Lavi grumbled, but easily adjusted by putting a smile on his face and guiding a frozen Allen into the room.

As soon as they entered the room, the judge gave them a once over and continued looking at his papers in a very dismissing manner.

_W...what the heck? This guy just blew us off. It's freaking Allen out, _Lavi thought as he looked to the side at the Allen-cicle, _And it's ticking me off. Tch. Judges. Aptly named._

But still, Lavi nudged Allen to get his attention. He winked at him, making Allen smile, which made him smile. "Remember, we've got this." he whispered.

Allen's smile grew more confident, which made Lavi happy. There was just something about that smile that looked totally right on Allen's face, as if God had stopped to personally check its perfection. From the pearly whites, to the glittering, crinkled eyes, to the faintly visible dimple on the left cheek. It was simply perfect.

Allen, in turn, was grateful to his friend for the push. He always managed to pull through things like this, but that didn't mean he wasn't nervous as hell. Usually, Kanda was the one who snapped him out of it, but he was coming to expect the same from Lavi. He didn't know exactly when it happened with Kanda, but he had grown to trust these two men immensely. Even though the red head had seemed clingy at first, he had grown on Allen in just the few times he'd seen him.

Lavi and Allen shook themselves back to reality, and walked to stand before the judge. And boy did this guy look mean. He had a full on Gendo Ikari pose going on complete with a stern face, glinty glasses, a slight frown, and a permanent crinkle between the eyebrows. He was dressed in a dark outfit, complete with a thin and unneeded scarf thrown expertly around his shoulders.

All in all, the typical big shot.

As soon as Lavi and Allen stopped moving, he started talking.

"Here's your scenario. You," the man said, pointing at Lavi, "are the Demon Lord. You just brutally murdered this boy's – the future Demon Slayer's – family, right in front of his eyes. He has no one left. Nothing left. And it's all. Your. Fault." After he dropped that bomb in their laps, the judge just leaned back and said, "Well...whenever you're ready."

Lavi was turned away from Allen, presumably thinking of how to react, and the judge was looking around, bored.

"I'll kill you."

The trembling words were spoken so softly that it could have been a breeze. But Lavi was on his toes, expecting that Allen, with his confidence boost, would act first. He whipped around, and sent a piercing glare in Allen's direction.

"Tch. Still one left?"he growled, immersed in this new character and sending a burning glare in Allen's direction.

The judge was immediately on alert. So far, these two were the first ones to start the scene immediately, with no prior planning.

_This should be interesting_, he thought, as he let the scene unfold.

"I'll kill you," Allen repeated, louder this time. His voice broke. Lavi sensed that something was off but brushed it aside.

At first, Lavi seemed angered. "What was that, you weakling? You? Kill _me_? Don't make me laugh. Now, any last words?" Lavi said menacingly - completely taking on the mold of a Demon Lord - as he stalked midway to where Allen stood.

"I'll kill you," came the mantra once again, more forcefully this time, as if this boy was restraining himself from clawing out the demon's throat then and there.

"Still going on with tha-"

"First," the boy growled, stepping forward in a slow creep, "I'll scar you. The mere sight of your face disgusts me, so I'll target that first. Then I'll break your bones. Slowly. Painfully. You could hardly die from that,now, could you? So for a final touch..." and by this time the boy was within arms reach of him. Then, he looked up, right into the demon's eyes.

And when he saw the look in Allen's eyes, Lavi completely forgot that he was acting. That this was a practically empty room where nothing could happen to him. Because Allen's eyes told them he was serious. And as Allen brought a finger up to the left side of his chest he whispered venomously:

"For the final touch..._I'll put a bullet straight through your damn heart._"

Lavi unconsciously took a step back, but managed to regain his composure. He had to think quick if he wanted Allen to come back to his senses. Something told him this was more than just acting. No, wait. There was no way Allen could be this way...it...it _had_ to be acting...right? Either way, Allen was really deep into it.

"You..." he growled, somehow taking hold of his character once again, "...you're different."

Then Lavi grabbed Allen's outstretched wrist and pulled him forward so Allen's head was hiding his face from the judge's view.

"Allen, calm down, and pretend to pass out when I grab your head," Lavi whispered in Allen's ear. At once, Allen seemed to snap out of it and realize what was happening. His eyes widened, which added to the effect of the scene, though Lavi wasn't sure if it was acting or a reaction to the realization of what he'd been doing.

Then Lavi spun them around so he was behind Allen and facing the judge with half his body. He grabbed the back of Allen's head, and Allen let out a startled cry that cut off half way as he fell to the ground.

"You're _very _different," Lavi repeated. "You've earned my interest. I'll let you live, for now...Scene."

The judge seemed to come out of his stupor as Allen got up from where he lay and brushed himself off.

"...Well done, both of you. You may leave. We'll notify you if you make call backs."

"I'm sorry!" Allen said.

As soon as they got outside he had called to get them picked up. Once that was over, he immediately turned and bowed to Lavi at the waist.

"I...don't know what came over me." Which was a lie. Allen knew exactly what had happened. He'd snapped. He had totally forgotten that they were in an audition room and he was just acting with a friend. The scenario that the judge gave them had been like a slap in the face to Allen. He knew all too well the feeling of losing everything at the hands of a demon...

"Allen...why are you apologizing? The judge loved us! Besides, isn't it a good thing to get immersed in your role? You were amazing back there," Lavi said, sensing his friend's distress and stepped closer to comfort him. He put a hand on Allen's shoulder, resisting the urge to add one on his waist, and said, "Really. You were perfect."

Allen closed his eyes and chuckled, "Thank you, Lavi."

Lavi just couldn't resist anymore. He was about to pull Allen into a hug when those silver orbs opened, looked over his shoulder, and Allen's face spread into the biggest smile Lavi had seen so far. A soft, unknown, glow came into Allen's eyes. Lavi was shocked. _This_ smile he'd never seen before and it was breath-taking.

"Kanda!" Allen sang as he left without a second glance at Lavi and walked towards the dark haired man leaning against the car that had pulled up in the parking lot.

Lavi turned in time to see Kanda's smirk turn into a smile. A _smile_. Sure, Lavi hadn't known the guy long, but he knew enough to know that Kanda wasn't a smiling type of guy.

"Moyashi," Kanda teased, the smirk back full throttle.

_Oh. _Lavi thought. _So...that's how it was._

"You're both idiots." Lavi murmured with venom, surprising even himself.

"Hm, what'd you say Lavi?" Allen asked innocently over his shoulder.

"N-nothing!" Lavi hastily said as he laughed and walked up to the trio, earning weird looks from Kanda and Allen.

"Are you okay Lavi? Allen said while getting into the passenger seat.

"I'm peachy king!" Lavi joked, pasting a smile on his face as he got in the back.

_Just a little crushed is all._

[Scene end.]

T.B.C.

**Hoshi** Poor Lavi :c  
><strong>Byul<strong> Oh please, you're the one that wrote it that way. Sadist.  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> and I hate myself every second of it!  
><strong>Byul<strong> Masochist.  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> Shush you!  
><strong>Byul<strong> Dumb bitch.  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> ...this is revenge for waking you up so late to write a rant isn't it?  
><strong>Byul<strong> Damn straight.

H: We love you all! And we love how you stuck with us even though I took so long to update xD Despite all our bickering and teasing, Byul has actually been pretty understanding, which helped a lot c: Thank you. All of you. You're amazing, really!


	11. Scene viii: But O, How Bitter A Thing

**Edit: (H) Okay, went through the story again and fixed small spelling errors and such. It just...bothers me...seriously, tell me if you guys see anything. PM us or something, but tell me D:**

**Warning!** This chapter is long. Really long. As in longer than the first chapter. Keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle, ladies and gents. This is gonna be one helluva ride.

**Hoshi** Byul was taking college classes in the summer, so I was all alone most of the time. Why didn't I take them too, you ask? Because I'd have to get a shot. HA! They're funny. I'll take them when we're OUT of high school. Thank you very much.  
><strong>Byul <strong>Hoshi has an extreme case of trypanophobia.  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> _I FREAKING HATE NEEDLES_. They scare me to death. Only doctor's ones though D:  
><strong>Byul<strong> Put this girl in a room full of sewing needles and she'd be happily poking away at her skin.  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> But if you get just ONE freaking shot near me, I will not hesitate to try and mess you up.  
><strong>Byul<strong> What is it that you don't like about them anyways?  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> Well, it's not the pain. I couldn't give a flipping fuck about that. I've broken so many bones I don't even care anymore xD  
><strong>Byul<strong> Then why?  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> I don't know why! That's why it's a phobia. It's an irrational fear.  
><strong>Byul<strong> Didn't you cry and try to escape last time you had to get a shot? They had to tie your arm down.  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> Don't judge me :C  
><strong>Byul<strong> Wouldn't dream of it buddy :snickers: Hey look, I found an ant pile!  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> :gone:  
><strong>Byul<strong> hehehe

**Show Biz: Act I**

Scene VIII:  
><em>But O, How Bitter a Thing It Is to Look Into Happiness Through Another Man's Eyes<em>

Finally. At last, Kanda had some alone time with the moyashi. That stupid rabbit was dragged away by the panda geezer to do some commercial. He secretly thanked whatever deity that may exist for giving him this small victory.

Kanda was currently standing next to Allen, who was sitting at the desk in their room. The contract from the studio was spread out before them. It had already been finalized, but Kanda had been wanting to go over it with Allen, just to be sure they both understood the terms.

"Hey Kanda, where is this percentage specified? I can't find it..." Allen muttered to himself.

Kanda put a hand to the left of Allen to support himself, and leaned closer to see what part the moyashi was pointing to. Allen unconsciously shied away from the older man. Kanda noticed this, and decided to test something. He leaned just a little bit closer and his eyebrow twitched as he saw Allen stiffen up a lean just a bit farther away. He leaned down to try and see Allen's face, but the stupid moyashi just looked away and twiddled his fingers.

_Why you I oughta..._ Kanda thought. _Okay, that's it._

Kanda put his other hand down on Allen's right side, effectively trapping him and earning a satisfying squeak from the teen. Kanda used his foot to kick the chair the moyashi was in to make it spin and face him.

"Moyashi..." he growled, "Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I-I...I..." Allen stammered, shocked that Kanda was being so upfront, and paralyzed by his close quarters.

_Holy crap...he's...he's right there. Too close. Too close too close too close!_ was all poor Allen could think as Kanda's eyebrows furrowed. Allen always hated when that happened. Not that it made Kanda look unattractive, goodness no, but because the man was upset. It irked Allen even more that, this time, he was the cause.

"What are you staring at Moyashi?" Kanda muttered.

And before Allen could stop himself, he reached up and poked the little crease between Kanda's eyebrows to smooth it out.

Kanda blinked. Allen blinked. Once. Twice. Then a little nervous smile appeared on Allen's face. "Uh...there was a wrinkle? Hehehe...you...look better this way."

Then, miraculously, Kanda laughed. It was a bit quiet, and deep in his chest, but it was a laugh. And it made Allen smile that unique smile that he reserved specially for Kanda.

Kanda had never witnessed this up close. He was left in awe at the brightness before him. Sometimes, Kanda would catch the moyashi with an unusually quiet, almost gloomy, air about him. As if he was constantly thinking of things he had no hope of changing. Things from his past, Kanda assumed. It made Kanda want to know more about the moyashi. He...dare he think it? He wanted to help. Help Allen get rid of whatever burden was on his shoulders, or at the very least lighten it a little. It wasn't pity, no, he just wanted Allen to be able to be himself. He wanted to see the true Allen. It was moments like these, when Allen smiled at him, that Kanda thought he could see that. Allen's true self breaking out from behind a wall. Even if it was only for a moment. It was then that Kanda decided to make Allen smile more often. It was definitely worth it.

Allen was left wondering what exactly Kanda was thinking. Neither of them spoke afraid to break this rare and comfortable silence. Allen couldn't help but stare into Kanda's eyes. They were so dark and deep, but Allen could see a light somewhere in there. It was warm and amazing. Allen mused about the source of that light, never even guessing that it was him. One thing that Allen knew for sure was that he wanted more. It was an addicting sort of warmth. He wanted to draw more and more of it out. He still didn't even know much about Kanda, but he sensed that the rest of that light was hidden behind something else. He didn't know what first made the small hole it was now coming from, but whatever – O_r whoever..._ He thought grudgingly – it was, he was grateful.

Unconsciously, both of them had drifted closer and closer to each other. Now their faces were less than half a foot apart. Their breaths came in light inhales and exhales, slowly ghosting their way towards the other.

They leaned closer. Hesitant. Tentative. Drifting.

They're eyes started to drift closed.

Closer.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Allen, Kanda, did you finish reading the con...tract...yet? What's up with you guys?" Lenalee said as she entered without waiting after knocking.

Upon hearing Lenalee's knock, Kanda pushed himself away from Allen, landed on the edge of his bed, crossed an ankle over his knee, and started to examine his nails as if they were completely fascinating. All in a split second.

Allen had spun the chair around to face the desk again. Leaned on his elbows and started whistling the tune to one of their songs.

"Hm? Us? What do you mean?" Allen answered as nonchalantly as he could. He couldn't help the blush that was already on his face though.

Thankfully, Lenalee didn't seem to notice.

* * *

><p>Lenalee walked down the short hall to room seven. She just got a call from the studio. They were almost done setting up, so they needed to get ready and go over there.<p>

She was about to knock when she heard something really...strange...

_Laughter, but...oh my gosh, that's Kanda laughing! I've never even heard him chuckle._

She wondered what could be making him laugh like that...then she shrugged it off and knocked to let them know they should shout if they were changing or something. Only a second passed by until she let herself in.

"Allen, Kanda, did you finish reading the con...tract...yet?"

And she saw it. Not the actual moment, but she noticed how Kanda and Allen tried to cover something up.

"What's up with you guys?"

"Hm? Us? What do you mean?" Allen asked her smoothly.

She raised an eyebrow when she saw the blush on his face and decided to let it go.

"Never mind. The studio called. I was on my way up to tell you guys to get ready to go out, but it looks like you already are. So, c'mon boys, let's head over there," she said.

Allen got up and walked out followed closely by Kanda.

And as Kanda passed her, that's when she noticed. Kanda was faintly blushing. Blushing. Kanda. Kanda and blushing. The Kanda. And it clicked.

_Oooooooh myyyyyyyy goooooooosh...I did NOT see that coming, _she thought. Then a mischievous little smile spread on her face. _Well, ain't that something?_

She closed the door and followed them down the hall as she hummed a merry tune.

Kanda looked back at her and said, "Che, what're you so happy about?"

"Nothing much~" she said. She sped up to get to the car first, and as she passed Kanda she winked and whispered, "I'm rooting for you!"

It actually made him freeze and stare at her aghast. She just pumped her fist and mouthed, "Fighting!*"

As they drove to the studio, Allen's mind was in complete turmoil. He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened back at the Order.

_That just can't be what I think it was. I mean, as far as I know, Kanda isn't even homosexual. Or bisexual. Or any sexual for that matter. He...no, he's said it too many times. He doesn't do relationships. Even if he...if we _were_ about...to ki...kiss...he was probably just curious. I mean, I'm not blind. I'm okay looking underneath it all... He probably just wanted to make sure whether or not he could be attracted to someone of the same sex. No way would he consider me as an actual option...That...doesn't mean I can't hope though, right? People change..._ Allen concluded with a glance at Kanda.

Meanwhile, although Kanda was his usual frosty self on the outside, it was a completely different story on the inside. Kanda's mind was going through some major reconstruction.

_Shit, what was that Kanda? You? Lose control? Get a grip! Che, people will think you're going soft. If you go soft, they take advantage of you. They worm their way into your heart and leave. You're just begging for another Alma_, Kanda berated himself.

_Che, that wasn't love. You were just close that's all,_ a reasonable part of him countered.

_Too close. Wait, this isn't love either! This...I...I just don't know...maybe. Che, since Alma...I guess I never stuck with someone long enough to know what love is. It's been hard, but it's made me stronger._

_Not stronger, just blind,_ that reasonable part interrupted again.

_...Che, they say love is blind. Maybe...I hate to admit it...but maybe this will be a change for the better,_ Kanda finished thinking as he took a quick look at the moyashi, only to see him glance his way.

Upon being caught with their hands in the same cookie jar, Allen and Kanda looked away flustered.

By this time, they had arrived at the studio. Instead of parking in front, Lenalee park in the back of the building. She looked briefly at the two in the back and motion for them to get out. Wanting to ask, but being a bit apprehensive to, Allen and Kanda just got out and waited for further instructions.

"I'm a bit ashamed as a manager to have missed this. But yesterday night, I realized something extremely important. Can either of you guess what it is?" Lenalee asked them suddenly.

Allen and Kanda looked at each other in confusion, shrugged, and shook their heads as they came up with nothing. They had no idea where she was going with this.

"...Well, I've heard you sing, Allen. And I've heard you sing, Kanda...but, I've never heard you two sing together. I want to hit myself for not realizing sooner."

"Don't."

Surprisingly, it was Kanda who offered this bit of encouragement. "You've had a lot on your plate. Don't berate yourself for something that can easily be remedied."

Lenalee gave him a smile and, in an act of something only she could do, she reached up to give Kanda a pat on the head.

"Thank you."

Kanda just looked away and mumbled something that sounded like, "Yeah whatever."

Lenalee chuckled and told Allen, "He's rather shy, isn't he?"

A playful glint appeared in Allen's eyes as he said, "You have no idea."

"Oi, moyashi* have no say in this," Kanda huffed playfully.

"Shut up, Bakanda," Allen bantered back.

Lenalee watched in amusement and said, "So, I'd like to hear you guys sing now, if it's possible."

Kanda stopped in the middle of his response to Allen. He just looked at his partner, who seemed to have an idea.

"Kanda?" Allen asked.

"Hm?"

"Do you know the song Just Hold Me Close?"

Lenalee tried her best not to show her shock. Allen was choosing to sing a MANA song? With Kanda? _Maybe these two are closer than I thought...but I don't think Kanda knows just how much this means to Allen..._

"Yes. Of course," Kanda replied quietly.

Allen and Kanda gave each other a look of simple understanding, then Allen closed his eyes and started to sing. In a silent agreement, Allen sang the melody and Kanda sang the lower harmonies.

Lenalee covered her mouth to quiet the small gasp that escaped her lips. Because, although she was amazed and in awe of how beautifully their voices complimented each other, she was focused on Kanda.

Kanda was looking at Allen with...this _look_ in his eyes. As if Allen was the only thing in the world he could see, and he didn't care. That kind of look was what she saw in her brother's eyes when he looked at Reever...and Bak's eyes as he looked at her. It was a gaze full of love and compassion. And it made her...happy. So happy, just to know that at least one of the young men that she now viewed as family, almost like sons, had found happiness close to home. She still wasn't sure about Allen's feelings, but she had this fluttering in her gut telling her that Allen and Kanda would be perfect for each other. A new determination arose within her to make sure these two were happy.

All these emotions along with the beautiful symphony was enough to coax more than a few tears out of her amethyst eyes.

* * *

><p>After Allen made a fuss about making Lenalee cry and insisted that he help her clean up, she laughed and made a joke about finally having a gay friend, which made Allen blush and stop insisting so much. Once Lenalee had composed herself enough, she told Allen to go in and wait in the small lobby just inside the doors. When he looked at her, confused, she just waved him on.<p>

"I just need to talk to Kanda about something."

Allen still looked confused, but just shrugged and resumed his journey.

Kanda, on his part, was left in an awkward position, semi expecting what she was about to say next.

"So~ you like Allen, huh?"

"..."

"You like him a lot more than you may think," she said a bit more seriously. "I just want to let you know that the company doesn't have any policies concerning dating. Not that you would care if they did," she continued as she saw Kanda about to protest.

"Che, I don't even know if he likes me like that."

_Oh, I have a feeling he does,_ she thought to herself.

"Just don't hurt him, okay?"

He looked at her for a second and nodded his understanding. "Now...what did you _really_ want to talk to me about?"

Lenalee just sighed and grumbled, "Sometimes, you're too sharp for your own good."

Kanda just stayed silent, urging her to continue.

"Kanda, what do you plan on doing after this?" Lenalee asked as she crossed her arms.

"After...this?"

"After we finish recording. It will only take until the end of this month. It may just be my bias as his manager, but my gut is telling me that Allen and Lavi got the part. The results should be in by the end of the week. That puts us at July 10th. Once they start filming, Allen will be booked going back and forth from here to the film site. Once we finish recording here he'll be at the site practically day and night. You'll need to find something to do. Allen will be busy, and you'll...what? Just hang at the Order? That's not how show biz works, Kanda."

"I know that," Kanda said solemnly.

"I have an idea...but something tells me you and I are thinking the same thing."

"Che? How would you know if I even have an idea?"

Lenalee just shrugged. "Despite my familiarity with you two, I'm still your manager. I make it my business to know you inside out...although I have to admit, I didn't notice you liked Allen until just this morning," she teased.

"...! Che! Anyways, what's your idea?" Kanda tactfully changed the subject.

"I was thinking you could do a solo album, and help with the soundtrack for the second season of The Demon."

"I'm way ahead of you on that first part. I didn't think about The Demon though. Two seasons huh..."

Lenalee hadn't fully expected this.

"Anything you want to tell me?"

"Ah. I wrote a few songs without Allen knowing. I didn't want to ask him for help. And plus, it would...be...awkward..." Kanda finished with a mumble.

"Aw, you just didn't want to remind him you'd be apart soon~ Kanda has a soft spot for Allen~"

"Che, I'm not damn soft," Kanda said, not even fully believing it himself anymore. _What the fuck is this moyashi doing to me?_ he thought angrily.

"Sure...Anyways, it's good that you already have songs. I was thinking you could do a mini album. Three songs sounds good."

"Perfect. I already have two."

"Even more perfect. I wanted the third song to be a cover of one of you and Allen's songs, but with only you singing it."

"Sounds good to me. Now what is this about a season two soundtrack?"

"I'll tell you about that later. For now, we've kept Allen waiting for long enough," Lenalee said, smiling as she looked over Kanda's shoulder at something amusing.

Kanda's curiosity got the better of him, and he turned to see what was so funny.

There, through the glass, in the lobby, sitting on a chair and surrounded by girls, was the moyashi.

_What the? _Kanda thought as he immediately started walking towards the lobby's entrance.

_This will be fun~_Lenalee thought as she followed a ways behind.

* * *

><p>Allen was currently in a tight situation.<p>

When he was out of uniform, he wasn't up to handling this many women. One or two at a time he could manage, but not the dozen or so female studio staff members that were currently crowded around him.

"So you're here to record?"

"You're new, right?"

"You're kind of odd. I like it."

"Are you busy after this?"

"Aw, he's shy!"

_What the hell is taking them so long?_

Allen could only mutter a small yes or no for each rapid fire question. Then, an unthinkable horror happened. One of them reached out to touch his hair, and managed to do it before he stood up to try and avoid it. However, that one little touch set them all off. Suddenly, they were everywhere, clinging to his arms, trying to get a photo with him, managing to touch his hair a few more times...it was crazy. Allen tried to walk away from them, but they followed him wherever he tried to escape to.

_I need to back towards the doors!_ he thought desperately. He managed to back up a few paces that way until he noticed it was a futile attempt. He tried to back up one last time and he bumped into something. Then that something wrapped a strong arm around his shoulders and pried him away from the clinging hands. Allen twisted his head and saw Kanda standing there, glaring at all the girls trying to get to Allen.

"Kanda! You're here," Allen said with a relieved smile. The girls all backed off a bit to admire the new hottie that had just appeared. One girl giggled, and Kanda managed to glare at her over the top of Allen's head. Allen didn't know _what_ was wrong with these girls, but even more of them burst out into giggles. It was as if they thought Kanda's glare was..._cute_. Allen thought that was ridiculous. Kanda's glares could melt ice...but then Allen turned a bit to see Kanda's face...and giggled.

"_Eh? What are you laughing at stupid beansprout?"_ Kanda said in Japanese. He'd done it once or twice already when he was off guard.

"_Your face...I never noticed that..."_ Allen also responded in Japanese out of habit.

"_Noticed...what?"_ Kanda growled menacingly.

"_Your scowl mixes with a pout a little bit when you glare...pfffft!"_

And Allen couldn't help it anymore. He burst into a fit of laughter. Kanda's jaw dropped. His hand came up to cover his mouth. Last time he looked in the mirror, his glare was perfectly menacing. This moyashi was messing with him in ways he didn't even know! This had to end!

"Che!" Kanda ticked as he let go of Allen and crossed his arms and managed to put a real scowl on his face.

"Oh, are you two foreigners? Is that why you couldn't really answer our questions earlier?" one girl asked Allen.

However, thanks to Kanda, Allen had managed to get is cool back.

He ran a hand through his hair and responded smoothly, "No, we're fluent in Korean. I was just overwhelmed having so many young women talking to me at once."

Then he shot them a smile and they swooned as Lenalee finally decided to step in. "All right boys, enough with that. Time to start what we came here to do."

"Yes ma'am!" Allen mock saluted. "Goodbye," he said to the girls as he and Kanda went on their way.

Once they were out of earshot Kanda said, "Che. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear you were straight. What the hell was that back there?"

Allen shrugged. "When they all stopped scaring the shit out of me by going crazy, my old habits came back."

"That bar job must have messed with you. To think you're more devious than I already thought," Kanda mumbled.

"What was that?" Allen asked, not hearing the last part.

"Che. Nothing, moyashi."

"You boys wait here while I talk to the studio director," Lenalee told them as she left them in the cozy mixing room.

Allen looked around and said, "This is nice. Wood walls, thin carpet, couches. Roomy enough, but not too spacious."

It really was a beautiful studio all around. The walls that weren't covered with soundproof foam were a beautiful mahogany, polished to perfection. The floors were a thin but smooth dark brown carpet. All the furniture that they'd seen so far was a nice cream color. The crew they'd seen on the way were busy setting up chrome mic stands and beautiful instruments. The mixing room had a huge glass window looking into the singing room. On the opposite side of the main room for recording the singing, there were smaller recording rooms for the instruments. These also had large glass windows in order for the ones in the mixing room to see them. Not to mention that in the mixing room there was...

"Whoa, no way! Is that a Fairlight? The last studio I went to only had an MX9000," Allen ranted as he leaned in for a closer look at the massive studio mixer. "Man this thing is amazing!"

"How do you even know all this? What do you mean 'the last studio' you went to?" Kanda startled Allen by saying it right next to him.

"...Wh-what...?" Allen asked, berating himself for letting all that slip out.

Kanda stepped closer and continued his barrage of questions. He knew he should probably stop, but now he couldn't help it. "What's with all the secrecy? Why don't I even know your last name? What _about_ your arm?"

Kanda reached out a hand towards Allen's face, but Allen flinched away and Kanda's hand stopped in midair.

"Who did this to you?" he asked quietly, sounding...angry. And surprisingly emotional.

At this point, Allen was backed against the wall, anxiety and fear etched in his eyes. Kanda instantly regretted pressuring his partner. He hadn't meant to take it so far. He let his hand drop to his side as he turned away.

"Nevermind. Just...forget it..." he said dejectedly as he sat down on one of the smaller couches.

Allen watched as the man brooded, obviously regretting his actions. It was these rare moments of emotion that Kanda had which captivated Allen in a way...he just wished they weren't all aimed at finding out about him...

Allen found himself walking to the couch and sitting next to Kanda.

"I'll tell you...someday. When I'm ready."

And Allen meant it.

Kanda glanced at Allen, then let out a sigh and relaxed backwards on the couch.

Allen did the same and laced his fingers over his belly, leaning his head back to stare at the ceiling.

"Yeah...if it's you, I can tell you..."

Kanda's eyes snapped open and he twisted to look at Allen. "Oi, moyashi, what do you mean if it's-"

But Allen was asleep with and idiotic smile on his face.

Kanda threw his hands in the air in exasperation. Quietly. He didn't want to wake up the moyashi and have an awkward silence.

This silence was nice. Peaceful.

_I'll tell you...someday. When I'm ready._

And for Kanda, that was enough.

* * *

><p>It's not like it was a big studio. It was relatively small, actually, compared to others they had in Korea. This was a studio for music only, so it didn't need as many rooms. Still, Lenalee was getting fed up looking everywhere for the director, so after a minute she gave up and asked a random assistant where he might be. She had just missed him. He had gone to one of the guitar recording rooms.<p>

She finally managed to spot him. When he saw her, he stopped what he was doing to greet her.

"You must be Miss Lee," he said, shaking her hand.

"Yes sir. We just arrived. The boys are waiting in the mixing room."

"Wonderful."

"Don't sound too excited or anything," Lenalee said, getting slightly annoyed when she caught the sarcastic tone in his voice.

"No offense against you Miss Lee, but I've seen this happen a dozen times. Pretty boys with an okay voice come in and expect to make it big overnight. Then they just up and quit when they decide they can't make it. Don't be too angry at me. I'm old. I'm tired. And if you'll excuse me, I need to reteach this idiot back there how to properly set up a mic. I'll be with you shortly."

And on that rather chipper note, the man just...left.

No one leaves Lenalee Lee feeling like some kid who just got told that Santa was only her dad all these years.

Lenalee thought frustratedly as she made her way back to where Allen and Kanda were, _No. Nu-uh. This guy is going down._

* * *

><p>Lenalee stormed in bringing all the fire and brimstone she could. Allen and Kanda snapped awake shamefully, since they were technically caught sleeping on the job. They were a bit nervous until they realized that her fury wasn't directed at them.<p>

"Lenalee? What happened?" Allen asked in concern.

"It's that...stupid...ugh! That director is such an ass!"

Allen's mouth formed a little 'o' and Kanda's eye's widened as he whipped around to face Lenalee.

She had just cussed.

Lenalee _never_ cussed..._ever_.

"Lenalee calm down and tell us what happened," Allen said. His eyes took on a steely glint. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No," she answered.

"Did he do anything to you?" Kanda pitched in.

"No! He's just...rude!" Lenalee said in a rage. "And it pissed me off that he insulted you guys before even meeting you. He thinks you're just another couple of wannabe's."

"Then all we have to do is prove him wrong," Allen said briskly. "Kanda, can you sing like you did before?"

"Che? Of course, stupid moyashi."

"Then we're fine."

Lenalee smiled and Kanda smirked. Leave it to Allen to accept this sort of challenge. He could be nervous for anything else, but when it came to singing he was always confident. It was just another thing that made them love the gentle boy.

"Perfect timing," Lenalee muttered as the doorknob started to turn.

Kanda and Allen both gave small bows when the director entered along with his assistant.

"Hello, sir," Allen said as he smiled coyly. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

The director was taken off guard by the polite nature of these two. Not that most rising stars were rude, but they tended to get a bit full of themselves. And it's not that he liked being mean, but the director was a naturally gruff man. He saw it as a side to his job to bring the stars' egos down a notch. Looks like that wouldn't be necessary with these two.

"Nice to meet you too..."

"Sorry. This is Allen, and that's Kanda. They're under my care.*" Lenalee said as she introduced them both.

"I see. Nice to meet both of you. Now let's get cracking. Let's start with the drums, shall we?"

"That's where I come in," Kanda said. Since Allen just knew piano and guitar, he was assigned the role of drummer. He had learned drums as a child as part of a music program in the orphanage and had been practicing again more recently, so it worked out fine. Most people thought drums were unrefined. Indelicate. Not...beautiful, as Kanda would put it. However, Kanda saw and learned about the sleek and sudden beauty of drums. They were strong instruments, drums were, and if there was something that Kanda liked almost as much as beauty, it was strength.

Kanda entered the small recording room where the drums were set up for their first song. He grabbed some 7A wood tip drumsticks and adjusted a few of the toms and cymbals as he saw fit when he sat down. Once he was situated, he grabbed the headset hanging by a hook on the wall.

Once he put the headset on he heard the manager tell him. "Alright, can you hear me?"

"Yes," Kanda responded. The mics in the room picked his voice up and carried it to the director's headset.

"Good. We'll start recording the beat for the verses once you give us the go."

"Che, I'm ready. Go ahead and start recording."

"Alright then, here we go."

* * *

><p>These kids continued to...slightly impress him. The director had just seen them play every instrument on their own. That broody samurai-looking kid could play the drums rather well, not to mention the lead guitar. The silver haired boy played rhythm guitar and base, too. To top it all off, they wrote all this themselves? It was nearly unheard of.<p>

Usually, recording even one song was a long and tedious process. Changes were made along the way and errors needed to be fixed. But these two...it was as if they'd done this all their life. They cooperated with everyone, took critiques well, and hardly made any mistakes. Their song didn't need any changing either. A few tweaks in a chord here or there, or the removal and addition of a few notes when one of them felt it was off, but nothing major. So far, the director could even say he genuinely like the song.

And that boy, Allen, seemed to know what he was doing. Although he let the director do his job and mix the song and levels properly, when they listened to the final take, Allen asked, "Excuse me, can you bring down the drums a bit on the verses? And bring down rhythm guitar on the chorus?"

The director and his assistant just looked at each other and he said, "I don't see why not. But what level do you want it at exactly?"

Surprisingly, Allen got up from the couch and walked over to the mixer to stand between the director and his assistant. He pointed at the board and said, "May I?"

The director looked startled. His assistant was about to protest but he said, "Sure. Just let me save these on a preset."

After the director had saved all the current settings – no use losing all the hard work he'd done if the kid messed up – Allen reached out and adjusted a few things. _Very minor changes,_ the director thought.

However, when they listened to the end result, it sounded extremely different. And, the director admitted to himself, better.

He looked at Allen, nodded his approval, and saved the new settings instead.

Was there anything these kids couldn't do?

And now they were both about to sing. At the same time. He had told them that it was probably a better idea to record each of their parts individually, but they insisted on singing together. He got a bit miffed about it, but decided to let them learn the hard way that singing at the same time usually ended in catastrophe. Most singers just didn't sync that well with each other.

"Okay boys, I'm playing the intro, can you hear it? Good. Start singing when you're supposed to come in, we're already recording."

Allen and Kanda nodded. Looked at each other. And sang. Allen started off with a gentle melody.

"I have to say  
>honestly<br>I wasn't one for love  
>I told myself<br>that fairy tales  
>were all just a bluff"<p>

"I fooled myself to thinking  
>that my love was for me<br>then someone special came along  
>and taught me differently"<p>

"_Love isn't something  
>you keep for yourself<br>love is a present  
>you give to all the world<br>and someday, if you're lucky  
>and you give out enough<br>somebody else  
>will return all that love"<em>

Everyone in the studio was in awe. This was...impossible. But it was happening right in front of their eyes. These two young men, who seemed so different from each other, were in perfect tandem. Allen had started perfectly on time, and Kanda had entered on his cue for the second verse. And the chorus. The chorus was a perfect mix of their two voices. Th director doubted if he could have mixed them that well individually. And now, Kanda started off the third verse.

"It's different now  
>somehow<br>I feel so alive  
>It's as if<br>my eyes were closed  
>all of this time"<p>

"Every time I see your face  
>my smile never fails<br>it's as if you're full of magic  
>and it's really a fairy tale"<p>

"_So take it from me  
>Love isn't something<br>you keep for yourself  
>love is a present<br>you give to all the world  
>and someday, if you're lucky<br>and you give out enough  
>somebody else<br>will return all that love_

_Ah ah ah ah  
>Oooooo somebody love me<br>Ah ah ah aaah"_

Lenalee was extremely proud of her boys. The director had accidentally hit the switch to broadcast it on the speakers, and the duo had effectively silenced everyone in the studio. Now, growing quiet, Allen softly started.

"I have to say."

"Honestly."

"I wasn't one for love."

"I told myself."

"That fairy tales."

"Were all just a bluff."

"_But thanks to you  
>I know that's not true<em>

_Love isn't something  
>you keep for yourself<br>love is a present  
>you give to all the world<br>and someday, if you're lucky  
>and you give out enough<br>somebody else  
>will return all that love<em>

_Somebody else  
>will return all that love."<em>

Silence reigned as the last chord of the song rang out. The director stopped recording. Everyone started moving again. A few went up to congratulate the duo on a job well done, earning a few che's and thank you's.

"Miss Lee, I must apologize for what I said earlier."

Lenalee recognized and appreciated that the director was being the bigger person about it and said, "Bygones, sir. It's fine."

"You should be proud of them. The last time I heard a song that good was nearly nine years ago. Music just hasn't been the same without that man."

Lenalee nodded, "I don't know about you, sir, but I've already rested my hopes on these two. They haven't let me down yet."

"Well, I guess I can hope too."

* * *

><p>And so, the days came and went. The recording was going smoother than expected and they were already half way done with their album.<p>

Finally, it was time.

The results were up.

Allen and Lavi were driving with Lenalee to the audition site, and Kanda had stayed behind at the studio to talk to the director about the mini album he'd be doing. Allen had felt a bit down, but that was wiped away when the nervousness set in. He was itching to see those results. It was already the end of the day, so they were probably some of the last ones to see them.

Finally, after a drive that seemed to stretch on forever, they pulled into the parking lot.

Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee got out and started to walk towards the doors. Allen could see the paper with the results from here. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest. His breathing was getting fast. He felt stiff and anxious. Then Lavi squeezed his shoulder and gave him a reassuring look. Allen smiled and most of the anxiety faded away. And they were there.

Allen and Lavi looked at the list and...there...at the very top...

_Demon Slayer . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Allen W.  
>Demon Lord . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Lavi Bookman<em>

Allen couldn't believe it. They had done it. They had really, really _done it_.

Lavi let out a relieved chuckle, as did Allen. Then they burst out laughing and all of them ran to each other for a group hug.

"I knew it! I just knew you guys would get the part!" Lenalee squeed in happiness.

"Well, I wish you could have told us then, I was practically pissing myself back there!" Allen joked.

"I'm so happy I could kiss you guys!" Lavi said, earning playful gags and protests from the others.

"Let's get back and celebrate! I can't wait to tell Kanda I got the part," Allen said as he walked back to the car.

"Whoop-dee-doo," Lavi muttered, now slightly deflated as he followed Allen.

Lenalee noticed and caught herself before dropping her jaw. _Wait, Lavi...? …Well...I wonder how this will turn out?  
><em>

* * *

><p>On the ride back, something Lavi noticed kept bothering him. Something about the results. Every other person, including himself, had their last name listed...so...why did Allen have just a "W"?<p>

* * *

><p>Allen practically flew into the dorms, up the stairs, and into his room. As soon as he saw the proud figure sitting straight in a chair in front of the desk, Allen ran over and hugged Kanda around the shoulders.<p>

"Kanda! Kanda, you were right! I got the part!" Allen said gleefully, flashing him his Kanda-smile.

Startled at first, Kanda reached up with one hand and grabbed Allen's arms, then realized who it was and looked up to see Allen's smiling face.

He smirked and said, "Che, what did I tell you, moyashi? You worry too much."

Allen smiled playfully and muttered, "Bakanda. Seriously, how hard is it to say two syllables? Even toddlers can handle that much."

"Che, whatever," Kanda growled halfheartedly.

Allen's smile dimmed when he saw what Kanda had been working on...

"That's...your recording contract?"

"Che, what moyashi? You look like your puppy just died."

Allen winced as a hazy memory of snow, a clown, and a small grave floated to the front of his mind.

Kanda stood up and patted Allen's head, "Come on, it's not like you at all. Where'd that annoying grin go? Agh, it really is annoying! So so annoying that I have to stop looking at the contract and go downstairs for some soba. Che, and that stupidly large appetite of yours is annoying, too. I might as well steam some sweet buns so you won't annoy me later."

And with that rant Kanda walked out of the room, into the hall, and out of sight, leaving Allen to follow after him grinning like a fool.

* * *

><p>And so the arrangements were made. Lenalee, Allen, and Lavi met up with the director of The Demon. It turns out that he was the one who auditioned them. And he was much nicer outside of the audition room. And he tended to pull practical jokes. When they first met him, he had them convinced that there had been a typo and they were supposed to be minor characters. Poor Allen was halfway to tears before the director started laughing.<p>

"I'm joking," he chuckled. He continued in a warm baritone, "Sorry for scaring you both. My name is Jon Castilleja* and as of now, I'm officially your boss. The first official cast meeting-slash-filming is this upcoming Monday! I'm giving you the scripts for the first episode now, so you'll have time to memorize and practice with each other. I know you're both new to this, so I'd like it if you'd trust me. And I'll trust you. That's what a cast is all about, right?"

"Right," they both replied, a bit stunned that the scary man that had auditioned them turned out to be this friendly and docile.

"Okay, so here are your scripts," he said, handing Lenalee the packets. "Are there any questions you two may have for me?"

Allen and Lavi couldn't help smiling in the comfortable atmosphere the man had set. They were actually sad to go once they asked a few more questions.

"That was surprising!" Allen chirped as they all got into the car.

"Yeah, he was totally stiff and intimidating at the auditions. No expression at all. Just there like a robot," Lavi rambled, doing a little impression at the end, making Allen's laughter ring throughout the car. After this kept going, Lavi joked, "Oi, what's so funny, huh?" Then he started tickling Allen around the ribs, making him laugh even harder.

"L-Lavi! AhahahahaIahahahacan'tahahaBREATHE! AHAHAHAHA! S-stop it ahaha I'm warning you! PfffftAhahaha I-I have no ahahahaha control! I'm gonna end up-" and then one of Allen's flailing limbs connected with Lavi's head. "- hitting you..."

* * *

><p>Kanda had met with the studio manager earlier in the day and now the schedule was settled. Both of them had agreed that recording should start bright and early tomorrow.<p>

Kanda entered the dorms exhausted and craving soba, only to find the moyashi there on the couch. This _would_ have brightened his mood considerably, if it hadn't been for an unwanted addition in the scene.

"Geeze, Lavi, you seriously shouldn't have tickled me," Allen pouted, continuing the coversation he'd been having without noticing Kanda in the doorway. He was applying an ice pack to the left side of Lavi's head (which Kanda couldn't help but laugh silently at).

"Sorry sorry, I just couldn't help it. You're too cute!" the dumb rabbit chirped.

_Why that little!_ Kanda thought.

"Yeah, yeah, now hold still," Allen say playfully as he readjusted the ice pack.

"Don't wanna!" Lavi replied stubbornly as he leapt at Allen's unprotected rib cage.

"Ahahahaha L-Lavi stop it! Ahahahaa!" Allen said as he flailed about causing them both to fall off the couch and onto the floor.

They lay there for a second, laughing and being silly, before Allen saw a hand enter his view.

"Come on, moyashi, you're dirty enough without laying on the floor like that."

Allen just smiled and looked up to see Kanda scowling there. He smiled, took the hand that was offered, and got up. "Kanda! When did you get back?"

"Just in time to see you two acting like idiots," Kanda said as he walked towards the stairs. Then, when he noticed Allen wasn't following he turned his head and said, "You coming?"

After nodding his head vigorously, Allen ran after Kanda and upstairs to their room, leaving Lavi there feeling left out. He just looked at the ice pack, lying forgotten on the couch and picked it up. After placing it on the side of he said, "That's cold."

[Scene end.]

T. B. C.

**Byul** I can't believe we EVER thought this was going to be under ten chapters...  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> They should put us in straight jackets. We were crazy.  
><strong>Byul<strong> Nah, they can't do that. How would they get the next chapter?  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> Hire a scribe? Or something.  
><strong>Byul<strong> Stop giving them ideas.  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> Good point.  
><strong>Byul<strong> :reading over the chapter: Of course you'd go into details about the drums.  
><strong>Hoshi <strong>I. Love. LOVE. Drums. And my dad is sold my set D: not cool.  
><strong>Byul<strong> Quit yer whining and get to writing the next chapter!  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> :ignores Byul: A MOMENT OF SILENCE FOR MY DRUMS!  
><strong>Byul<strong> I will slap you SO HA-  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> :covers Byul's mouth: SSSSSSSSSHHHHHHhhhhhh...shhhhh...a moment of silence o _ e  
><strong>Byul<strong> :smack:

*Fighting = Not actual fists flying people xD For those more familiar with Japanese than Korean, I guess you can say it's like "Ganbatte". Basically, it means to work hard and not give up. Something along the lines of "Let's do this!" and "Si se puede!" That's the gist of it anyways.

*moyashi = quick Japanese lesson. You know how English has words that are both plural and singular? Like deer. "That is a deer." and "Those are deer." No need to add an "s" because it's understood from context or other parts of the sentence. This is how all Japanese nouns are. So the phrase "Oi, moyashi (not moyashis) have no say in this." is actually correct c: Not that any of you told me it wasn't c: You guys are awesome fans. Which is why I wanted to give you a mini lesson haha So yeah translation: "Oi, beansprouts have no say in this."

*under my care = not as in she's taking care of them, but as in she's their manager, so they're technically her responsibility.

*Jon Castilleja = pronounced Cah-stee-yeh-hah. Based on our Theatre teacher, Mr. Cast xD we even got his permission to use him as an OC ahahaha

DEAR LORD I HAVE NO AMMOUNT OF APOLOGIES THAT CAN EVEN BEGIN TO COMPENSATE FOR HOW UNEXCUSABLE THIS UPDATE TOOK D:


	12. Intermission Tres

Byul & Hoshi note: Just to establish what it now says on our profile, we're back and better than ever! No more late chapters BUT that means no "once a week" shiznit. We will update when we tell you we will though! This chapter was released November 11 at noon! You can expect the next chapter November 17 or 18 at noon, depending on how long Hoshi is in Houston for the PAUL MCCARTNEY CONCERT (lucky biatch).

**Hoshi **That's right! Suck my left ovary Byul! Who's seeing Paul up close!? NOT YOU!  
><strong>Byul <strong>You shush your face. You shush your face right now. o - o  
><strong>Hoshi <strong>:happy dances:  
><strong>Byul <strong>:face palm: ugh. I'm friends with an idiot.  
><strong>Hoshi <strong>Stop talking about yourself.  
><strong>Byul <strong>AAAAGH!

**Show Biz: Act I**

_Intermission Tres_

Kanda was having a perfectly normal day. He had gotten up early with the moyashi to practice the dances for their new songs; specifically _Someday (If You're Lucky). _He had showered afterwards, taking a long time to tick the moyashi off! And got dressed in nice but casual clothing. A simple dark blue turtleneck and black pants. Then the duo proceeded to the kitchen to make soba and enough dango to feed an army (why the sprout loved it so much he'd never know) as Kanda settled down to read the newspaper. Except the newspaper wasn't on the counter where it usually was. Figuring that Komui didn't bring it inside today, he got up to look if the delivery boy had thrown it instead of placing it in the box in front of the building.

As soon as he stepped outside, he wished he could curl up into a ball and get swallowed by the Earth.

There, a small ways in front of the Order, was Lenalee. She was talking to an elderly man with bushy brown hair as she scrunched her eyebrows and pointed at the building as if saying, "But that's this building here."

The man then took on a look of shock, raising his bushy eyebrows high above his glasses, as if he didn't expect to find it so easily.

_Of course. I usually make myself harder to find. _Kanda thought.

The man looked up before Kanda could dive for cover and smiled as he shouted, "Yuu!"

"Fuck."

"So this is where you were! I flew into Korea as soon as I could after you left the note saying where you'd gone - by the way Yuu, you should put more than five words, people worry - and imagine my surprise when I'm sitting in an airport cafe and I see my Yuu on a huge poster for some skin care product. I asked the first person I saw if they knew where you were, and now here I am, Yuu!"

"Don't call me that," Kanda hissed as he covered his face in a rare moment of embarrassment.

"Kanda, you know this man?" Lenalee asked.

The man turned around to respond to Lenalee as Kanda was making frantic motions across his neck to her, but it was too late. The man smiled and said, "Why, yes! Nice to meet you. I'm Froi Tiedoll; Yuu's papa!"

Lenalee's mouth dropped into a little 'o' as Kanda smacked his palm into his face and growled. He heard a small gasp behind him and whipped around to see, not only Allen, but Komui, Reever, Lavi, and Miranda all huddled in the doorway, all with the same expression as Lenalee. Kanda threw his hands in the air as if saying 'I give up'.

He had already had enough when Lavi said, "Wow, Yuu-chan, your dad is way nicer than you!"

Immediately after it was said, Tiedoll started tearing up as he moved in for a hug that Kanda tried desperately and failed miserably to avoid.

"Oh, Yuu, you've made a friend! I'm so happy!"

And at the look of utter indignation on Kanda's face, poor Allen and Lavi just couldn't take it anymore. They burst into a huge fit of giggles as Komui, Reever and Miranda tried to disguise theirs as coughs and the occasional sputter. Kanda whipped towards them, not looking half as menacing as usual while there was a crying middle aged man clamped around his waist, and said, "Shut up baka moyashi! Baka usagi! Gah, old geezer, get offa me! Agh!"

However, Tiedoll ignored him as he pulled out a cell phone and called someone.

"Marie? Daisya? You'll never guess what happened! I fond Yuu, and he has two friends! I'm so happy I could die!"

Kanda, completely mortified by this point, snatched the phone from Tiedoll and growled, "The old geezer is getting delusional. Bye."

He tossed the phone back to Tiedoll with a glare, and sighed in exhasperation as he turned to face the others. There was no way he was getting out of explaining this one.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Allen, Kanda, Lenalee, and Tiedoll all sat around the dining table after a long discusion about Kanda's past.<p>

"So, let me get this straight. You, Kanda, are a test tube baby. And this man, Tiedoll, is your biological father. You didn't meet him until a year after your mother's accident. He found you because he saw the name Kanda in the newspaper on his trip to Korea, and it sounded familiar. He keeps track of all the people his...donations...go to, and once he realized who you were, he arranged for your adoption?"

"That's it in a nutshell," Kanda grumbled. "And now I'm stuck with this sap of a father."

"You called me father! I need to tell Daisya and Marie right away! Hello? Daisya? You'll never guess-" Tiedoll cried, pulling out his phone.

"Knock it off!" Kanda growled as he snatched the phone and snapped it shut. He pinched the bridge of his nose and just gave the others a look that screamed, _Do you see what I had to deal with?_

Lenalee rolled her eyes and continued, "And several months ago, you awoke in France to find Kanda gone, with only a note saying _Went to Korea. Don't follow me. Kanda."_

"That's it. This wasn't the first time he's run off like this. I'm always worried whenever he leaves a note saying he's gone to some country or other, but I understand. I can be just a tad bit overbearing sometimes."

_A tad bit?_ The others thought sarcatically as Kanda che'd. They'd already seen enough of this man's antics to tell he was even worse than Komui.

"Ne, Kanda, so do you know other languages?"

Everyone looked at Allen as he blushed. "Just curious is all," he muttered.

"French and German," Kanda replied with a smirk.

"That's amazing! I know German myself, but I haven't really learned much French. You should learn Italian. It's a beautiful language."

"If I have the time, sure. Sounds interesting," Kanda said, instantly interested at the prospect of learning a beautiful language. "You'll teach me?"

"Sure," Allen answered with a smile.

Tiedoll just looked at the interaction between the two and smiled. He looked at Lenalee and sent her a knowing look. Lenalee just shrugged and mouthed, _Kids._

_Indeed,_ Tiedoll thought to himself. He watched the two bicker a bit about something trivial. He couldn't stop watching the youth with white hair. There was something eerily familiar about him... Then he was distracted when he saw Kanda actually smile, a rare sight even though he had lived with the boy for years, and decided on something that he never thought he'd do...

* * *

><p>Once night came around, Kanda was throwing away his soba tray as Tiedoll said goodbye to everyone. He hadn't wanted to bring it everyone's he others around, but whenever Tiedoll showed up, it was to bring him back home. Not that Tedoll coul force him to. He was already nineteen* after all, and he was prepared to use that card if it came down to it. But as much as he hated to admit it, Tiedoll had influence over him. He...cared for the man. How could he not? He'd done a lot for Kanda, and he was a genuinely good person. One of the few that Kanda had ever known. But damn was the man annoying.<p>

"I see you still refuse to tie up that long hair of yours, Yuu. You should consider it sometime, since that's your namesake.*"

He jerked around in annoyance at the name. "How many times have I told you that it's not with those kanji?"

Tiedoll shrugged as he sat at the table and gestured for Kanda to sit beside him. Kanda scrunched his nose in distaste, but did it anyways. After a moment of silence, Tiedoll spoke.

"So you're planning to stay this time?"

Here it was. Just as Kanda predicted, Tiedoll was going to ask him to come home. He was going to have to leave. He'd have to say goodbye. Stop singing with Allen and dancing with Allen and spending time with Allen. Funny how much the little guy had squirmed his way into Kanda's life over just a couple of months. He opened his mouth to argue, but Tiedoll stopped him with one word.

"Okay."

"W...what the...?"

"I said okay. You can stay. As long as you promise me one thing."

"O...kay?" Kanda agreed dumbly, still in a bit of shock from the easy approval.

"Keep smiling, okay?"

"Che!" Kanda sputtered as he got up with a grumbled "Fine" and went upstairs.

Tiedoll chuckled, grabbed his bag, and stepped outside, surprised to see someonewalking by outside. Someone he knew rather well.

"Marian? Cross Marian?"

"Holy...Tiedoll? Is that you, you sentimental fuck?" Cross said with a crazy smile as he aproached the man and gave his hand a good shake. "I take it you hear your kid is here, huh?"

"Yes, but what are _you_ doing here, Cross?" Tiedoll asked.

"...Nothing in particular," Cross said nonchalantly. However, Tiedoll had known this man too long, and he noticed the smal flick of his eyes as he looked at the Dark Order building.

And it clicked.

"Oh my gosh it's Walker, isn't it. Cross...what are you getting into exactly?"

Cross sighed and said, "Don't worry about it."

"I can't help but be worried if you're getting into something dangerous. Wait...you aren't still poking your nose into that incident, are you? You could be killed."

"Look, no offense, but shove off. I don't need you worrying about my business. I already get enough of that from Anita."

"Of course I'm going to worry if it involves the boy my son's in love with."

Cross was flabberghasted for a moment before he muttered, "Fuck."

He pulled Tiedoll a little off the ways and continued, "Look, I'll tell it to you straight. Tell your boy to stay away from Allen if he knows what's good for him. Shut up, I know what you're thinking and I couldn't give a flying fuck if they're gay or not. But if he starts getting too curious...it can get messy."

Tiedoll's eyes hardened as he said, "So you _are_ still looking into the shooting. It was a freak incident. A crazy murderer out for attention. That's what the authorities said."

"Bullshit. You don't believe that any more than I do. There was someone else behind this whole thing, and I'll find them if it's the last thing I do," Coss growled before turning around and walking away. "Remember what I said Tiedoll. It's for your own good," he whispered. And then he was gone.

Tiedoll stood there for while, shaken up, before he looked back at the Order.

"I hope I'm making the right decision. Be safe, Yuu."

Then he too was gone, down the streets, leaving behind a heavy air surrounding the Dark Order and it's unknowing inhabitants.

[Scene end.]

T. B. C.

**Hoshi** That's right. I went there. HA! And you guys though this was going to be a happy, fluffly, teen angsty, fanfic?  
><strong>Byul<strong> Well, it is, but it's more than that :D Oooooooh the plot! We're geniuses!  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> _Evil_ geniuses!  
><strong>Byul<strong> Ohohohohohohoho!  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> Mwahahahahahahaha!  
><strong>Byul<strong> They're squirming in their seats!  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> I can picture it now! The jaws dropping!  
><strong>Byul <strong>And they all have to wait another week...  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> Back to the writing board for me!

* In Korea the age of adulthood is 20, meaning they'd be 19almost anywhere else

* With certain kanji, Yuu can mean "to put up one's hair" but Kanda's first name isn't spelled like that.


	13. Scene ix: O Kanda, Kanda

Byul & Hoshi note: **F*CK SCHEDULES. THAT IS ALL. **However, here's our New Year's resolutions: Finish Act I before graduation. And make Hoshi get abs for her cosplay. xD by the way, we now have a stargyaruz instagram so you can see sneak peaks of cover art, snippets of our original drafts, and peaks into our daily lives xD We'll also be putting up comments that really inspired us, so if you have an IG and see your comment up, then tell us and we'll tag you c: we have individual ones too. Ours are jershka (byul) and theakumakuma (hoshi)

**Byul** Why must all our teachers be trolls? Especially Mr. Cast xD  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> Right? He tricked us into running for pizza. He started running to meet the delivery guy first and we decided to run with him and then we look around a few minutes later to see him walking way behind us and waving. And him playing card games is unfair. I mean, the man has a perfect poker face xD  
><strong>Byul <strong>Damn theatre teachers and their poker faces.  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> Here here!  
><strong>Byul<strong> On another note, I think we should clarify, just once more, about our final take on when to update.  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> Yes, I rather think we should. Ready? GO.  
><strong>Byul<strong> F*CK.  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> SCHEDULES.

Happy New Years! Even if you don't celebrate it, have an EXTRA nice day!

**Show Biz: Act I**

Scene IX:  
><em>O Kanda Kanda, Wherefore Art Thou Kanda?<em>

Allen was tired.

But he wasn't just _any_ tired. See, there's the 'I haven't gotten any sleep' tired, the 'I just got pummeled by a wild orangutan' tired, there's even the 'I haven't slept in a week and I was just stampeded on by a _pack_ of orangutans and their zookeeper' tired. And then there's Allen. All of the above times thirteen to the power of nine.

They had him and Lavi recording from 5am until all hours of the night. That in itself was exhausting enough, but then people followed him everywhere. They were there from the moment he woke up, to the moment he fell asleep. There was even this on bathroom incident...ugh. Traumatizing to say the least. Needless to say, the show had gotten extremely popular. The projected demographic was mostly for older teenage boys, but it turned out that it had stretched to teenage girls, too. Hordes of them stalked him and chase after him. It was kind of cute at first, but Allen soon learned that they were just rabid wolves in sheep's clothing.

However, though he may complain that it was tiring, Allen truly loved his job. The plot to the show was amazing. It was incredibly fulfilling to be able to bring it to life. Not to mention that, whenever he was lacking in energy, Lavi always found some way to bring it up again.

Over the past month of filming, Allen had grown to think of Lavi as on of his best friends. The red-head was always finding ways to make him smile. Lavi was like a big bright bundle of jokes and laughs. His green eyes sparkled with glee whenever he made a joke (usually at someone else's expense). Allen actually really enjoyed his time with Lavi.

They spent hours together, just deepening their characters, talking, and helping each other out. It was the better part of the whole thing. He felt really close to Lavi, but he couldn't help feeling that sometimes Lavi was getting a bit _too_ close...but...this was Lavi. His friend. He saw no harm in it, and it was only Lavi joking around.

The only downside to this entire thing was that he hardly ever got to see Kanda...

Filming took so long that, whenever he got back to the dorms, Kanda was either out recording his mini album or passed out on his bed. And Kanda got up even earlier than he did normally, so most of his recording sessions were even earlier than Allen's. He was already gone when he woke up.

Allen just hoped that they'd be able to talk more once season one was over, which wouldn't be too long now.

* * *

><p>Lavi was on edge.<p>

He was at his wits end. He didn't know what to do. He was practically pulling his hair out. Scratch that, he _was_ pulling his hair out. He tossed his red extensions aside and rubbed his scalp in slight relief. But only slight. He didn't bother to clean off the stage makeup as they were only on a short break, and he didn't want to even _try_ to take off the eccentric outfit he was in. He was still a bit edgy, and it was due to the horrible fact that he was getting...well...nowhere. And who, you may ask, was causing him such anxiety? None other than Allen, of course.

It was like every time he thought he was getting somewhere, it turned out he had taken another step back into the friend zone. It was horrible, this feeling in his chest. Thanks to the show they were spending a lot of time together. They were closer than ever, but Lavi could't have been farther from his goal.

He wanted to go out with Allen. Screw the fact that they were famous. Forget that he was totally and undeniably in love with that damn Yuu Kanda. He didn't even care that they were both guys. Allen was perfect and pure and solid. Lavi wanted Allen. No. He needed Allen.

When he was younger, his parents divorced and neither of them wanted to take him in, so they had just forked him over to his grandfather. The years went by, and Lavi went out with many different people of both genders, but none of them had lasted long. It wasn't that he was afraid of commitment. On the contrary, he was too committed. He was often the one dumped instead. Some people called it clingy. Some people called it obsession. Lavi himself didn't know what to call it. All he knew was that he needed something stable. Someone that would be there for him forever. Someone who wouldn't leave him alone. He shuddered at the thought. Alone. Just thinking about it frightened him. It brought up muddy memories of when he had nowhere to stay. Being pulled back and forth between one temporary home and the next. It was a horribly dark time in his life. No one loved him. No one wanted him. He had been, in every definition of the word, alone. Except, that is, for one brief moment.

xXx

In one particular foster home, he had hit an all time low. He was about ten, and he was already in a serious bout of depression. He felt as if no one would ever want him. What was the point of continuing if he wasn't needed by anyone? he had no dreams. No hopes. Just an empty hollow in his chest. These thoughts kept echoing in his head as he steadily climbed the stairs to the roof. He had felt determined as he pushed on the door...

...and it didn't budge. he tried again with a bit more force, and again, nothing.

"It won't open no matter how much you push."

Lavi spun around as he heard a voice behind him. A girl was standing there, observing him with a cold obsidian stare.

"Wh...wha...?" Lavi had said dumbly.

"They put a lock on it after the last kid tried to kill themselves."

Lavi's eyes widened. He'd been found out. And so easily too. He tried to play it cool, and act as if he wasn't about to do the very same thing.

"What idiot did that?"

The girl just quirked an eyebrow and responded, "Me."

Lavi flinched a bit at the strangely conversational tone in her voice. She didn't seem phased at all.

"...o...oh."

_What am I supposed to say in this situation?_ Lavi thought desperately.

The girl just sighed and walked towards him. She held out her hand, palm up, and made a give-it-here motion. Lavi didn't know what she meant until she spoke.

"Your hand."

Lavi blushed a bit, but complied with the request.

"Now close your eyes," she said with a small glare to make sure he'd do it.

_What the heck is going on?_ Lavi thought frantically. His mind was racing a mile a minute trying to figure out what would happen. Then he felt a sharp pain spread from the back of his hand all the way to his elbow and fingertips.

"YEOW!" he screamed as he instantly opened his eyes and snatched his hand away to hold it to his chest.

The girl was still standing there with her and held out, and her other hand was just above where his hand was a moment ago.

"You...you slapped me. That hurt!"

"Yeah it hurt. What did you expect falling off the roof would be like? That was for even thinking about killing yourself. I can tell you from personal experience that it wouldn't do you any good."

"Why are you even bothering me?" Lavi said, slightly ticked off, but feeling more ashamed than anything. "You don't know me. You don't know what I've been through. Why even help me?" Lavi spat angrily, taking is shame out on the girl.

She just gave him a long look and said, "The only reason I'm here today is because someone caught me before I hit the ground. Since I can't help that person, the least I could do was help another."

And without another glance, she just walked away.

But Lavi didn't leave it there. From then on he followed her around like a puppy. At first she seemed annoyed, then she accepted defeat and dealt with it once he didn't give up. They hardly talked, but Lavi learned that she wanted to become famous like her idol, though she wouldn't say who it was. Then, only a few days after their meeting, Lavi was told that it had been settled. He was going to live with his grandfather, who had come forward to claim him. As he lugged his suitcase out to the car, he spotted her watching from the gates. He put down his suitcase and walked over to her.

"Goodbye," she said simply.

"Yeah...bye..." Lavi responded a little hollowly.

She blinked and then sighed as she tousled his hair roughly. "Oi oi oi. No frowns. It's annoying...Besides, we'll see each other again. I'm gonna be famous, remember? Just find me then!"

"Really? It's a promise?" Lavi asked hopefully.

She held out her hand, palm up, and made a give-it-here motion. Lavi cradled his hand and glared at her suspiciously.

"I'm not going to slap you, you idiot. Just gimme your hand!"

She reached out and caught his hand then twined their pinkies together.

"So it's a pinky promise?" Lavi asked. This was reassuring. I mean, you just don't break pinky promises. It's...illegal...or something.

"Not yet, you have to chant first," she barked. Then she cleared her throat and shook their hands up and down as she said in a sing song voice, "Pinky Pledge! If you're lying, I'll make you drink a thousand needles and cut your finger."

"Wh-wh-what kind of pledge is that!?" Lavi asked, feeling a bit sick.

"Eh? You have to say it too," she said with a glare that now seemed more threatening than usual.

Lavi stuttered out the strange chant and they released each other's pinkies.

"That was weird. I've never made that kind of pinky promise before."

"You mean you don't do that here?" she asked.

Before he could ask what she meant, Lavi heard his Grandpa calling him from the car.

"I have to go now," Lavi sighed sadly.

"Hmph. Good riddance!" she said half heartedly.

"Bye...um...bye...uuuuh..." Lavi started. Then his eyes went wide and he screamed, "I don't even know your name!"

"Ugh. So loud. My name is ..." she replied.

"Okay! Bye, ...!" Lavi said as he ran off!

"What the...? Hey! Hey wait, what's yours!?" the girl yelled after the vehicle.

"... ...!" Lavi yelled, but he was already too far away.

xXx

No matter how hard Lavi tried, he couldn't remember her name. It was the only thing in his life he couldn't remember, and it made him angry every time he thought about it.

"Dammit! Photographic memory my ass!" he yelled as he kicked a tree on set when he thought no one was looking. He needed to vent though. He needed to calm down. He shouldn't have let the memory take him over, but it came up every now and then...

"Lavi? What are you doing?" Lavi heard from right behind him. He jumped around in surprise, and his scowl was instantly replaced with a smile.

"Allen! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry! What about your memory?" Allen asked innocently.

"Eh?"

"You just yelled something about memory. Are you having trouble with lines? Although I doubt you a-"

"Yes! I'm having trouble with lines! Mind helping me a bit?" Lavi instantly jumped on the chance to spend more time with Allen. The boy had a soothing influence on him. The kind that made him want to curl up and fall asleep and actually dream something nice for once.

But in his current get up, Lavi couldn't help but stare.

Allen hardly needed any make-up, but Lavi wasn't complaining for the simple touches they had put. Allen's eyes looked a bit more heavy. Less like a seventeen year old and more like a young man. His perfect cheekbones and jawline were accentuated by a bit of shadow and highlights. And his scar was painted in the typical silver, though Lavi never really cared for that touch. He'd seen Allen without the paint and always thought the scar only added to his facial features, sloping ever so slightly to cup his cheek. But Lavi figured Allen had his reasons, so he never really brought it up.

As for Allen's hair, it looked stunning. His bangs hung a bit in front of his face, but swooped gently to the right. The back was spiked in a messy way, looking tousled, but styled at the same time. A black and silver mask that was normally over his eyes was placed slanted slightly on the crest of Allen's head. A nice touch that accentuated how silver Allen's hair really was, making it seem to shine in the sunlight.

And his outfit. Dear Lord the leather. A vest that looked straight out of Edward Scissorhands with all it's buckles and straps, and pants that accentuated Allen's legs, which were actually pretty long, given his height, along with Allen's leather gloves and boots. They might as well have put him in a body suit. Then they finished the look by draping a cloak on Allen's back; a white-ish silver, to match his hair.

All in all, it looked perfect on Allen.

Allen just smiled irresistibly and said, "Of course I'll help you, Lavi."

God he loved the way his name sounded when Allen said it.

Unfortunately, it was mostly that guy's name that fell from his lips.

Lavi shook off the bad feelings creeping up on him and smiled at Allen. "Good. How about we practice over there on that bench?"

"Sure!" Allen chirped as they walked side by side to the small bench on set underneath a beautiful archway that looked straight out of a fantasy.

Well, technically it was.

With this setting, Lavi just hoped he could make a little bit of progress.

* * *

><p>Kanda was stressed.<p>

He was up to his neck with singing. He loved to sing, don't get him wrong, but there's a limit to how much of one thing a person can stand in a short period of time. He'd hardly had any human contact in the past month aside from Lenalee and the studio manager. Kanda was sick of going back and forth and back and forth.

_I swear I'll make enough money soon to build our own studio here! Che, damn annoying._ Kanda thought.

But today was the last day. He had finally finished that damn mini album. It was a lot tougher without the moyashi there to help, though he would never admit that to anyone.

He dragged himself up the stairs, leaving that slave-driver of a manager to her evil schemes and nearly walked in the door before he remembered that there was this thing called a doorknob and he needed to turn it to get to his bed. As soon as the bed was in sight, he leapt forward with uncharacteristic glee and plopped face first into the cushions. He curled his blankets around him like a cocoon. Extremely please with this position, he was about to knock out when...

"Oh Kandaaaa~!" he heard the devil's voice from behind him. He turned his head ever so slowly with a feeling of dread. His bad feeling only increased when he saw the look on Lenalee's face. That smile was never good. That smile meant more money for the company, which meant more work for Kanda.

"I called the director of The Demon and since your done he wants to start recording right away. Come on ya big caterpillar let's go!" she announced as she left to get the car ready.

Though he was sorely tempted to just inch his way across the floor in his cocoon, Kanda sighed, unwrapped himself, and trudged after her. A few minutes into the car ride, he noticed something.

"This isn't the way to the studio."

"Of course not, silly. We'll be recording on set. We're heading to the set of The Demon right now."

Instantly, an image of the moyashi came to the front of Kanda's mind. A rare smile graced his face as he whispered, "Is that so?"

* * *

><p>Upon arriving on set, he was whisked away to the recording room, which was really a trailer decked out to act as a mini recording studio.<p>

They handed him the lyrics and played out the melody on a piano that, for some reason, reminded him a bit of Allen. Maybe because it was all white? Either way, he had to learn everything from scratch. It was his first time recording a song that wasn't his own, so the whole thing was a bit bumpy, but all in all it was going rather smoothly.

He was almost done with the first song when the directer came in.

"I decided to drop by and see how things were going since the actors are on break. How are you doing, Kanda?"

"I'm doing fine Mr. Cast. I just need to put on the finishing to...tou..." Kanda was interrupted by a yawn that came unwillingly from his mouth. He flushed a bit in embarrassment and was about to apologize for the rudeness of it when Mr. cast raised a hand to stop him.

"It's fine. You can't help your strange bodily impulses. Why don't you take a break, hm? Get fresh and energized for the next song."

Surprised by the man's weird phrasing and generosity, Kanda gladly accepted. He thanked the director before taking his leave.

As soon as he stepped out of the trailer he smirked and said, "Actors on break, huh? Now, if I was a moyashi, where would I be?"

He wandered around a bit and decided to head for a big arch that he saw beyond some trees. When he was just a small ways away he heard voices, one of which sounded suspiciously moyashi-ish. He heard the word "demon" being shouted and came to the conclusion that the moyashi must still be doing something for the show, so he was content to lean against one of the trees and just listen.

"I thought I sensed a rat nearby. Come out, hunter," a somewhat annoying voice said, but he couldn't pinpoint who was speaking yet. Plus, their voice was rough, supposedly in character, so it was hard to tell.

"Your senses are as high as ever. As expected from a monster like you."

Kanda was surprised to hear such obvious hate in the moyashi's voice.

"Hmph, you're as easy to find as ever. As expected of a weak rat like you."

"Funny. Looks like this weak rat gave you quite a lasting memory if your arm is anything to go by," the moyashi responded coolly. Kanda was now distinctly impressed by how well Allen could act, and found himself trying to imagine the scene play out before him.

"After all this time, I finally have you cornered," Allen continued.

"Who's got who cornered now?" the other growled.

"Why you...! You tricked me!"

"Ahahahaha! What else did you expect from a demon, boy?"

"You're right. And to think I though you may have a semblance of honor in you. I...I...line!"

Kanda nearly fell as h was jerked out of the experience. So much for great acting...

"Ah! Allen! We were almost done!" A now familiar (and increasingly annoying) voice came from the archway.

_Tch! Should have known it was the stupid rabbit._

"Well it's no fair! You're the only one with the script, Lavi. This is hard."

"It's _my_ script and _I'm_ the one with line trouble...or at least I'm supposed to be," Lavi teased. "Why don't you just come over here so we can read it together?"

"Okay."

"Eh?"

Kanda heard some shuffling and then he heard that bastard of a rabbit chuckle like he'd hit the jackpot. Disgusting. He really should intervene now...

He looked around the tree to see...Lavi leaning in _way _too close to Allen. And Allen was just...just...sitting there! Oblivious!

Then lavi did something that _really_ sent him over the edge. He pulled Allen into the space between his legs and rested his head on the moyashi's shoulder.

"Eh! L-Lavi, what...?" the moyashi stuttered.

"It's easier for me to read this way."

_Bullshit!_ Kanda yelled mentally.

"Oh, o-okay."

_No! Not freaking okay! He's practically molesting you! Why don't you do somethi-_

And then Kanda saw it. Allen was blushing. And smiling. and being perfectly happy all wrapped up in Lavi's arms when Kanda was about to kiss him just a few weeks prior. He had opened up. Yeah, he admits it. He'd opened up to the moyashi over and over. Bit by bit. He had come all the way out here, energized by the simple fact that he may have been able to see him for a while. To tease or joke or talk with him. And here he was. Perfectly content. Without him.

"Che!" Kanda said, before he stormed off in the opposite direction until getting back on the pavement and as far away from those stupid idiots as possible. he thought he heard his name being called, but he ignored it in favor of increasing the magnitude of his stride.

When he was a good distance away he had to take a minute to compose himself. He was breathing hard and trying to calm himself. He was Kanda. Kanda who never lost control. Always did exactly as he wanted. He was losing himself and it was all that damned moyashi's fault.

"Never...again...Never again you hear me!" he yelled towards the sky before finding a bench and collapsing on it, he energy spent. And wasted.

* * *

><p>Allen and Lavi ran through their lines as they sat facing each other.<p>

"After all this time...I've finally got you cornered," Allen growled.

"Who's got who cornered now?" Lavi purred.

"Why you...! You tricked me!" Allen yelled, pretending to see invisible foes rise up all around and capture him.

"Ahahahaha! What else did you expect from a demon, boy?"

"You're right. And to think I though you may have a semblance of honor in you. I...I...line!"

"Ah! Allen! We were almost done!" Lavi said in mild exasperation.

"Well it's no fair! You're the only one with the script, Lavi. This is hard," Allen pouted.

"It's _my_ script and _I'm_ the one with line trouble...or at least I'm supposed to be," Lavi teased. Allen was cute when he was like this. "Why don't you just come over here so we can read it together?"

"Okay."

"Eh?" Lave said, flabberghasted but extremely please by Allen's decision.

"Eh! L-Lavi, what...?" Allen stuttered as Lavi pulled him into a very compromising position. Having not had any contact with another human's flesh in quite some time, Allen couldn't help but blush.

"It's easier for me to read this way."

"Oh, o-okay..."

_As long as it helps. Geez heart, slow down! This is Lavi...hahaha_

Then he thought he heard...

"Kanda?"

And that's when his heart hit full throttle.

Lavi froze.

"He wouldn't be here Allen," lavi said in a forcefully cheerful tone that Allen didn't pick up on.

"Yeah...I guess..." Allen said, but he couldn't help looking around one more time. Then, sure enough, Allen spotted him down the way, rushing off somewhere.

"I knew it! Be right back Lavi!" Allen chirped as he ran off to find Kanda.

Lavi, his arms suddenly empty, had nothing to do but hug himself.

"Dammit...Kanda...!"

* * *

><p>Allen was looking for Kanda. Not an easy thing to do with his horrid sense of direction, but he had a feeling that he was still near by; and sure enough, there he was, sitting on a bench and looking a the ground.<p>

"Kanda!" Allen called happily as he walked over.

But Kanda didn't look up.

Thinking that the man must not have recognized his voice, he said, "Hey it's Allen!"

"I know perfectly well who you are _moyashi_. Did it occur to you that I just don't want to see your face right now?"

A sharp pain went through Allen's chest as he stopped dead in his tracks a few feet from Kanda.

"Wh...what?"

"You heard me, moyashi. Now go away."

"What are you saying?" Allen whispered, wounded.

At this point Kanda finally looked up, and his spiteful glare sent another lance straight through Allen's chest.

"I'm saying I don't want to be anywhere near you!"

"Kanda, what the heck happened? You're not like this usually. Why-"

"Why? Because I've had enough! That's why! I've had enough of you and your annoying face so why don't you just go back to your stupid show with that fucking stupid rabbit!" Kanda yelled.

"Oi, I don't know why the hell you're suddenly mad at me, but don't you dare take it out on my friend!"

By now, Allen and Kanda were practically yelling in each other's faces. They glared down each other's noses and Kanda growled, "Oh, and what'll you do about it, moyashi? Correct me? Defend him even more? Then what else is he, besides a stupid rabbit? Perhaps some retarded dog? Or a cheating cat?"

But Kanda never even expected the punch that came flying at his face. He staggered back and managed to keep his footing. Once he came out of his shock he reached a hand up to touch the cheek that was hit.

"You fucking dare...!" Kanda yelled as he ran at Allen and grabbed his collar. He pulled his fist back to punch the boy, but he made the mistake of looking into Allen's eyes – eyes full of anger and hurt – and froze for a split second.

_Fuck_.

But that moment was enough for Allen to raise his leg and kick Kanda's out from under him. The move backfired and Kanda ended up on top of Allen.

"What the hell Moyashi? You really put that stupid rabbit above me, your partner? What, do you like him or something! Hah! Friends? Don't make me laugh!"

Wrong move.

Allen's eyes flared as he summoned the strength to flip Kanda over. Kanda looked into Allen's wild eyes as one fist grabbed his collar, and the other was pulled back to knock him into the pavement. Kanda closed his eyes and braced for impact.

One second passed.

And another.

Then Kanda opened his eyes in shock as he felt something wet drip onto his face.

He immediately regretted everything he'd said and done, for the scene awaiting him when he opened his eyes was one he had hoped to never see again, much less to cause.

Allen hadn't used his fist to punch him, but had instead moved his hand to try and cover his face. He had tears streaming down his cheeks, and wasn't making a sound, though his body was wracked with horrible, silent sobs.

They stayed there a few more seconds before Allen managed to speak in a deep and trembling voice.

"How dare you. How dare you! You don't know anything at all! You said that so easily, even though for all this time I've...for you I've...! Damn you...you fucking..."

Allen wiped his face and stood up. Kanda laid there on the ground, unable and unwilling to move. Allen had started to walk away when he seemed to remember something. He turned his head a bit, not bothering to even look back and said, "Happy now? I don't want to see your face again either."

And then Allen was gone, leaving the biggest fool in the world to think about what he'd done.

* * *

><p>"Let's go," Lavi heard from behind him.<p>

"What happened? I thought you were with Kanda." Lavi asked venomously. Then he turned around and saw the state that Allen was in. He was instantly worried and sprang up next to the boy to inspect him. But Allen just brushed past him and kept walking.

"Wait, Allen, what happe- I said wait!" Lavi shouted, grabbing Allen's arm. He stopped, but didn't turn around.

Allen was silent for a moment before replying. "I was. He left. Now let go."

"No! Not until you tell me what happened! Did he do this because i swear I'll-"

"I don't..."

"Don't what!"

"I don't know, dammit!" Allen said, yanking his arm free. "We fought...we fought but I don't know why! It was so _stupid_! And...God, why does it hurt so bad? Why am I so confused because of this ass hole?" Allen asked himself, practically yanking his hair out.

"Because you love him," Lavi whispered painfully, just loud enough for Allen to hear. It hurt Lavi to have to say it out loud, but it was true. He saw Allen's back stiffen at the accusation.

"I...I don't...know anymore..." Allen admitted hollowly. And it was true. He didn't know the Kanda that had said and done those horrible things. That wasn't the Kanda he knew and it scared him, having to admit that he wasn't sure anymore about his own heart...

Lavi's eyes widened, but his shocked expression quickly changed to one of fatigue. "There you go, giving me hope again..." Lavi muttered to himself.

Allen turned to him, not having heard what he said, and froze when he saw the look of sadness in his friend's eyes.

Lavi looked right at Allen and said, "Allen, I'm going to ask you something. You have the right to accept it or not, but I want to let you know that these are my true feelings."

Allen looked a bit apprehensive as Lavi approached him, but still faced him head on.

Then Lavi did something unexpected. He reached up and brushed a stray hair away from Allen's face, then ran his fingers through the silver locks. Even more unexpected was that Allen didn't feel like pulling away. But the most unexpected thing of all was what Lavi asked him next.

"What about me then?"

Instantly, Allen's mind flashed back to when he and Lavi first met.

So it was true...all this time...

Lavi had liked Allen this whole time, but Allen hadn't even noticed it. Actually, it was even worse than that. He had down right ignored and denied it. He didn't want to risk the friendship he and Lavi had, but...but now he was alone, and he wasn't so sure what to do anymore.

So he came to a decision, and he looked Lavi straight in the eyes as a single word fell from his lips.

"Okay."

[Scene end.]

T.B.C.

Don't hate me.

**Hoshi** My laptop! My precious precious baby! *sobs while hugging her laptop* I'll never let my dad use you again! *sobs even more and kisses it*  
><strong>Byul<strong> Geez, get a life!  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> You shut your face! I didn't have my laptop for nearly TWO MONTHS. I WENT INTO WITHDRAWAL!  
><strong>Byul<strong> Lesson learned, don't let your dad near your stuff. xD This is like the third technological device that he's broken.  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> I had to order a completely new hard drive. I. LOST. EVERYTHING. All of my hard work. GONE. POOF. Everything I had saved on that hard drive. My games, my chapter outlines, my WIP, my drawings, my photos, and music, and programs, and AWESOMENESS. CORRUPTED! I...I haven't updated ANYTHING! Not my deviantart, or my tumblr, or my fanfiction. I've just been...empty! EMPTY I SAY! Hmph. HMPH!  
><strong>Byul<strong> ...I care why?  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> *extreme verge of tears* I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL!  
><strong>Byul<strong> Sure babe...sure...anyways, I'm (roughly) outlining each chapter now so it should help you get chapters done easier now c:  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> You DO care! *leaps in for a hug*  
><strong>Byul<strong> *smacks* Yeah. But only a little bit c:  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> Aw, you're mean!  
><strong>Byul<strong> Yeah, well, YOU'RE USELESS. xD  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> If they don't know where that's from, they should totally watch Naruto Abridged. xD


	14. Scene x: Expectation is the Root

Byul & Hoshi note: *le gasp* there's actually not much more left in Act I D: HORY SHEET. THE END IS NEAR. About 5 chappies left o.o ...And then... well, you'll see! Expect a continuation though :D

**Hoshi** So, we've gotten some pretty funny guesses as to who the girl in Lavi's past is.  
><strong>Byul<strong> Yeah, but we're not telling! You just have to wait! It shall come to light VERY soon.  
><strong>Hoshi <strong>yep yep! Oh, and thank you, all of you, who review and favorite and follow c: We really appreciate it.  
><strong>Byul<strong> Yeah, you have no idea how inspiring it is to see that you guys care enough to review c:  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> Yeah, I sat there til 1am refreshing the review page and giggling like a madman every time a new one popped up. XD  
><strong>Byul<strong> We love reading your reviews (they keep us going when all we want is to pass out and sleep...wait...is that even a good thing? xD) c: You guys are the best fans ever!  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> EVAR!  
><strong>Byul<strong> Shut up, idiot.  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> You're a bully, Byul :C  
><strong>Byul<strong> *ignores*

**Show Biz: Act I**

Scene X:  
><em>Expectation is the Root of All Heartache<em>

Kanda wanted to slap himself.

How the hell could a person be as stupid as he had just been? He'd let his feelings and jealousy get the better of him and he had hurt Allen. This time, Allen didn't cry because of someone else, or his past...he had cried because Kanda had hurt him on a psychological level that could scar someone deeper than the deepest cuts.

And worst of all, he hadn't done anything to stop Allen as he walked away.

But he knew how to fix this at least, though he never thought he'd actually do it in his lifetime.

Kanda Yuu was going to have to apologize. Or he would lose Allen to something...some_one_ else...he didn't know if he could handle that. He'd lost enough. His home. His mother. A person that he considered his brother...

Kanda shook his head before his past could overwhelm him.

_But I've gained a friend in Allen. I'll be damned if I lose that, along with his trust. I worked hard for it dammit! And...and if it means getting along with that dumb rabbit, then I guess that's what I'll do..._

Speaking of the rabbit...a horrible thought entered Kanda's mind, but he shoved it away, refusing to believe in the extremely real possibility...

He rushed off to find Allen, hoping it wasn't too late to apologize...

* * *

><p>Allen and Lavi stood there, not quite knowing what to do with themselves. Lavi was ecstatic, but now that he'd accomplished his goal, he didn't know what else to do. He really really wanted to try something, but...oh well, he'd just ask.<p>

"Allen...Can I hug you?" Lavi almost pleaded, sounding rather unsure if he would get a yes or no.

Allen, not expecting the question, just blinked but then he gave Lavi a warm, if somewhat broken, smile. "I could use a hug."

Wasting no time, Lavi immediately pulled Allen into a tight embrace. At first, Allen didn't react, but slowly he raised his arms and placed them on Lavi's back. It felt...weird...being hugged by Lavi like this. But it wasn't bad by any means. It was actually kind of nice to have something warm to lean into. Allen closed his eyes and tried to deal with the mix of emotions inside of him.

_This might not be the right decision, but it's done...and it's not like it's the end of the world. I can do this. Kanda isn't the only one that can make me happy. Maybe...if I give Lavi the chance...I can be happy with him, too._

Lavi, on the other hand, was going through an entirely different thought process. Something in him stirred, at the very depths of his heart. In the darkness, something was beginning to surface...but whether it was a creature that lived there that he had to stop, or a light that had been trapped inside the dark...well, he didn't care to find out at the moment. Allen was _his._ After all the hurt and want, Allen was in his arms, and he'd be damned if someone took him away.

He wouldn't let it happen.

That's right...

Allen was _his_ support.

_His_ lifeline.

_His_ boyfriend.

_His!_

"...Mine..." he murmured out loud, not realizing his thoughts were so strong that they caused him to speak aloud.

"Hm?" Allen hummed from his position.

Lavi blinked and shook his head. What had he just been thinking?

He pulled back, moving his hands from around Allen's shoulders to down on his hips, causing Allen to blush.

"Nothing," he said with a smile, "Just happy is all."

"That's good," Allen responded in a melancholy tone.

Lavi decided not to push the matter and changed the subject, "Do you want to keep going over lines?" he said, walking back over to the bench they had been on.

"But we only have a little bit of time le-"

"Actually, the rest of the shoot is canceled," a familiar voice said from behind them.

They turned around to see none other than Lenalee, standing with a miffed expression on her face. At first, Allen thought she had seen them, but then he realized it was ridiculous for her to be mad at that. Then it occurred to Allen why she would be here. It dawned on him that she was probably the one that drove Kanda here. But that still left him with one question. So he asked, "Lenalee? What's wrong?"

She threw Allen a quick smile, letting him know he wasn't the cause, and then resumed scowling in the general direction of the set. "One of these idiots of a crew dropped an important piece of the set that was going to be used in the last part of this scene. Filming is delayed until they fix it. Shouldn't take more than a day, but for now you two are free to go. I'll give you both some time to get normal and then I'll swing by to pick you up so we can all go home, 'kay?"

"Alrighty then! Let's go, Allen," Lavi said as he started to leave.

"Sorry Allen, but could you stay for a bit? I need to ask you something," Lenalee said with a light, yet slightly tense tone.

Allen instantly began to fret, but tried to mask it as best he could. He turned to Lavi and said, "Go on ahead without me, okay?"

Lavi nodded, gave Allen's hand a quick squeeze, and said, "Don't be too long, hm?"

Allen, not expecting the sudden PDA*, started to blush and stammered out, "S-s-s-sure! O-okay!"

And after a quick smile, Lavi was gone.

Allen and Lenalee stood there a bit awkwardly until Lenalee broke the silence, "So...you and Lavi...?"

"Yeah..." Allen responded blandly. "Yeah we are."

"...Well! Congratulations! Don't worry, our company is pretty lax about dating. But, you should probably keep it secret from the public. Just in case," Lenalee said in a surprisingly chipper tone as she gave Allen a few good pats on the back. "Off with you then! Go get cleaned up. You look like you just saw a demon," Lenalee joked before she too went off to do something.

As soon as she was out of sight, Lenalee instantly dropped all airs of pleasantness. She scrunched up her eyebrows as she thought, _What's going on? I was sure that Allen liked Kanda...but now he's with Lavi? It would be alright if he were happy about it, but he looked like a puppet with it's strings cut. Something obviously happened. I just don't know what...I need to find Kanda. Even if he doesn't know why this happened, I need to tell him about Allen before something bad happens._

* * *

><p>"Wait," Allen heard a deep voice from behind him.<em><br>_

The sound of Kanda's voice drove a knife through Allen's heart.

"Why should I?" Allen countered, continuing on his way.

"Moyashi, I-"

"My name is Allen! Leave me alone," Allen yelled, not wanting to hear anything Kanda had to say.

"Would you just _listen_ to me dammit! You're acting like a girl," Kanda yelled, growing frustrated. Probably not the smartest thing to say.

"Oh _I'm_ acting like a girl? When you're the one who had the queen of moodswings just a while ago! Stop following me!" Allen shouted, quickening his pace now that the trailer was in sight.

"I'm going to ignore that statement," Kanda mumbled.

"And I'll ignore you. Glad we've come to an agreement."

"Hear me ou-"

"No!"

"Dammit you little..." Kanda muttered.

Allen had finally reached the door and thankfully Kanda didn't seem about to stop him. He reached for the handle, anticipating the feeling of slamming the door in Kanda's smug face, then suddenly he heard three words he thought he'd never hear Kanda say.

"Allen, I'm sorry!"

Allen froze in his tracks, hand on the handle of the trailer, and slowly turned around.

"You...you just..." he stammered. He looked away and managed to croak out, "You...have the _worst_ damn timing."

Allen open the door and gestured for Kanda to come inside.

It was sparsely furnished, with only two chairs and a table with a coffee maker and several empty sugar packets which Kanda could only assume had fallen victim to Allen's sugar tooth. The wall opposite of the entrance sported two sliding doors, one of which Kanda assumed led to the attached portable showers based on the sound of running water, and the other leading to a wash-closet*. He could only assume this was an all purpose green room*. One used very often, judging from the way Allen immediately went for the chair farthest from the door instead of the closer one, as if that was his usual seat.

"Sit," Allen said simply.

Kanda situated himself in the only other chair in the room and opened his mouth to speak but Allen raised his hand for silence.

"Let me just say that I'm still not sure whether to accept your apology yet. I want to...but what you said back there...it hit a nerve that I would rather not have exposed. At least...not in those circumstances."

"What's with all the riddles?" Kanda asked, very confused as to what Allen meant by nerves and exposure.

Allen growled, frustrated with Kanda's inability to take a hint, and said, "Long story short. Your words hurt. A lot."

Kanda's expression took on the smallest of changes - a slight furrow of the eyebrows, a small decline of the lips, a minuscule squint of the eyes - but that was the equivalent of Kanda bowing his head to the floor in Allen's eyes. Kanda was always so good at keeping his deepest emotions under control. Sure he and Allen bickered a lot and they joked around, but those emotions were light. Easier to let show. When it came to emotions like rage and sadness, Kanda kept everything under strict control. Allen had had to learn to observe the smaller shifts in Kanda's countenance if he wanted to get even a glimpse of what Kanda was truly feeling at any given moment. Which is why Kanda was now an open book as far as Allen was concerned. It was part of the reason why the argument earlier had shocked him so much. The obvious rage was so sudden and unexplained that it had left Allen feeling wronged on a number of levels. But now that he saw the regret in Kanda's eyes, he was starting to get a bit shaky in his reasoning.

"Listen, Kanda. I think you deserve to know that Lavi and I-"

But before Allen could finish, the door to the showers opened and Lavi emerged, topless, wearing only sweatpants and a towel around his shoulders.

One look at the situation and Lavi knew immediately what was going on. Being ever the trickster, and having a sore spot for Kanda due to Allen's true affections, Lavi just smiled, like a fox now instead of a rabbit, and walked over to where Allen was sitting. He stopped right next to him and leaned down to give Allen a peck on the cheek.

"Hey. Just let me get dressed then we can go back, 'kay?" Lavi told Allen. Not bothering to acknowledge Kanda or the fact that Allen's eyes were frantically darting back and forth between Kanda and Lavi.

Allen slowly nodded, still looking like a mouse caught between a hawk and a cat.

Suddenly, Kanda stood up, pushing the chair back in his rush to stand. "I should go. Congrats you two."

And with that, Allen's heart shattered. Why? Because there was absolutely no sarcasm in Kanda's voice. There was no hate or anger either. He just sounded...blank. Shut off. Allen was back to square one.

As Kanda sped towards the door, he paused for a second, taking in Allen's expression. As if sensing Allen's hopelessness, he managed his signature smirk along with a simple phrase that let him know all was not lost. And that Lavi hadn't seen the last of him.

"Later, Allen."

* * *

><p>Lavi blinked out of his stupor.<p>

What had he just done? As soon as he'd left the showers and seen Kanda and Allen sitting alone together, it was as if his mind switched to autopilot. He knew what he'd done would upset Kanda and Allen, but he'd done it anyways. And gladly, with a sort of venom he didn't know he had in him. And he was scared. I mean, it's not like he hated Kanda. He actually thought they could have been good friends in other circumstances. But he'd still done something cruel, and to Allen too, no less. It was like something else took him over. Next thing he knew, Kanda was calling Allen by his first name in some freaky monotone, the door was closed leaving the new couple alone, and Allen was looking at him like he was going to raise all hell.

"Allen, I-"

"You shouldn't have done that. I wanted to explain it properly," Allen whispered remorsefully.

"What is there to explain to _him_? Why does he even _need_ an ex-"

"You know perfectly well why, Lavi!" Allen growled.

"Yeah, so what? He hurt you, Allen."

"That's none of your concern," Allen replied coldly.

"_Yes_ it _is_! Or did you forget about _this_?" Lavi yelled as he twined his fingers with Allen's and held their joined hands up between them"

"Okay, so it is your concern, but-"

"Yeah, and you expect me to just forget about it? To be all sunshine and daisies around the guy that I've been in a glare competition with until now?"

"No, I don't! But that doesn't change that what you did was wrong!"

"...! I...I..."

"And I know you knew what I was trying to explain to him when you walked in. You're not the only one with the ability to observe. I saw the gears turning in your head when you looked around the room."

"..."

"Lavi...I know that you normally wouldn't do something like this. What's going on with you?"

"...I know. I just don't know what came over me. I had...I had no control. It was like...jealousy took over. It felt _horrible_. I...Allen I'm sorry," Lavi replied earnestly. Allen just sighed and held out his arms. Lavi walked into them and hugged Allen back, sighing in relief when he felt Allen relax.

"Don't let it happen again, okay?"

"Yeah...Allen?"

"Hm?"

"You aren't going to just...leave me...are you?"

"Do I seem like the type to dump and run?"

"No..."

"Then there's your answer. I'm going to be honest Lavi. I still love Kanda..."

_Ouch_, Lavi thought.

"...but I like you. And I think...I could be happy, if I just give you a chance."

Lavi pulled back a bit to look at Allen's face, and surprisingly, he was smiling a genuine smile. Not quite the smile he gave Kanda...but it was a smile for him. For Lavi. And that was enough for him.

Then, suddenly, Allen's face turned red, he slapped Lavi in the chest and shoved him away.

"Put some bloody clothes on!"

* * *

><p>Lenalee found Kanda sitting on the trunk of the car and staring at the ground as if it had just told him the worst news of his life.<p>

_Too late_, Lenalee thought.

"Kanda...?" she whispered tentatively as she approached.

His head snapped up to look at her and she felt her heart break for him. She had spent the last few months of her life around these boys twenty-four seven. Day and night. Thick and thin. They had grown on her, and kept growing on her, and she viewed them as family. They were her children, in a sense. She had taken care of them and scolded them and eaten breakfast with them. Laughed and cried and smiled with them. It felt much longer than a few months. Almost like a lifetime. And now, she was witnessing one of her son's hearts breaking, and her own shattered in sympathy.

She said nothing. She didn't take one more step. She just held up her arms, hoping he wouldn't turn her away. Hoping he'd accept her as some sort of mother figure that he'd never had. It was the only thing she could even offer. So she hoped he'd accept her offer, for both of their sakes.

Without even a pause he stepped into them and hugged her.

"I messed up," he whispered.

"We all do."

She felt him shake his head as a weak, spiteful laugh rumbled through his chest. "Not like this."

"What do you feel, Kanda?"

"...regret."

"The Great Kanda, regretting something? Why? Because you hurt Allen?"

"No. Because I wasn't the one to make it right."

"Kanda, if you think Allen is 'right' at the moment, you're an even bigger fool than I thought you were."

"Che," Kanda ticked, finally wrenching free of her embrace. She noticed a distinct increase in the brightness of his eyes. "What the hell do you expect me to do? I'm not going to ruin his relationship, just for my stupid pride."

"Kanda regretting something _and_ calling his pride stupid? It's the apocalypse!"

"Che. Allen's rubbing off on me. All his talk about _feelings_ and shit. Ugh...but...no. If the stupid rabbit is the one that makes him happy, fine. So fucking be it."

"Wait, you're just giving up? Don't look at me like that, I don't want to break them apart either. It's just...all of this is so not like the usual idiotically persistant Kanda."

"You're one to talk. You were giving of a full on 'run into mama's arms' vibe a while ago. Makes me sick," Kanda mocked, finally lightening up.

"Says the one who ran into said mama's arms."

"Che!"

"Ha!"

"Hmph. And who said I was giving up?"

"Eh?"

"I said _if_ the stupid rabbit makes him happy. On the other hand, if he doesn't fucking learn from my mistake and ends up hurting Allen...tearing them apart is the least he'll have to worry about," Kanda declared darkly.

"That makes you and me both."

* * *

><p>The next day at the set, Allen and Lavi arrived together and managed to shoot the next third of the episode without incident. They were on break when the director came in to re-brief them on the next scene.<p>

"I want to make myself clear on this. You are not to overexert yourselves. Based on your prior trainings, this isn't a major enough action scene that it has to be done by stunt doubles, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't be cautious. Got it? Have you rehearsed the scene together?"

"Don't worry, Mr. Cast, we've got it covered!" Lavi chirped, slinging his arm around Allen's shoulders. Something he'd been doing a lot more throughout the day.

"Well, if you're sure. Places!"

As Lavi and Allen got into position for the top of the scene, they ran into Kanda, who had just finished recording another track and was on break. He had decided to see Allen act for himself to see what all the fuss was about.

He paused just long enough to say, "Break a leg." Then he was gone, mixing with the crowd of tekkies* like he was never there.

"That was..." Allen began.

"...oddly peaceful?" Lavi finished.

"Yeah."

Then they went on their way to their places as the scene was called to action.

* * *

><p>Kanda had heard a lot of stories about what happens when you see a great actor at work. You get mesmerized. Drawn in they say. But with Allen, Kanda was truly and completely immersed. He only knew the basic plot and he was still enthralled by the way the story was coming alive before his very eyes. It was like it wasn't even Allen up there. As corny as it sounded, Kanda felt like he was looking at the demon slayer in the flesh.<p>

_So this is acting, huh?_ he thought to himself.

"Kinda makes you wish you'd auditioned, doesn't it?" he heard from beside him.

Kanda jumped and looked to see none other than the director himself standing there.

_The fuck? Does he read minds or something?_ Kanda thought, feeling a bit creeped out.

"No, I can't read minds."

_The fuck!*_ Kanda yelled mentally, officially creeped out.

All the director did was chuckle and say, "You're always welcome next season, you know. Just an offer."

Before Kanda even had time to say, "Che?" he was gone.

Weird.

He went back to watching the scene in progress and was surprised to see full on combat going on. At least, that's what it would look like to an untrained eye. Kanda's dad had paid for kendo lessons when he was younger as a way to bribe him to stay home. He could tell that the fighting was obviously staged by the relatively sluggish movements that both of them were making. Then there came a part where Allen had to flip backwards off a column of some sort and Kanda got a bad feeling.

Faster than he thought he could move, he was crossing the tape around the edge of the set. Before Allen even winced in pain as he reached for his shoulder, Kanda was already halfway there. Before Lavi could react to Allen falling, Kanda was already there to catch him. And he did.

Thoughts and memories started rushing through Kanda's head.

_"I don't know whether it was my hair or metabolism or arm, but that's it."_

_He's hurt._

_He wakes up early every morning._

_A look of pain shot across his face as he clutched his left shoulder._

_Exercises? Mostly stretching..._

_His arm his arm his arm_

_"...work yourself to death?"_

_"What _about_ your arm?"_

_Allen is hurt._

Then everything sped up for Kanda, or rather, things went back to normal speed, and he was left cradling a pained Allen in his arms.

"Oi, Allen!"

"What's going on?" Lavi pushed through the now thriving crowd of people around Allen.

"Has he been doing his exercises?" Kanda asked suddenly.

"What? What exercises?" Lavi asked, now looking worried.

"His arm exercises, you stupid rabbit! Shit. I should have figured it out sooner. Oi, Allen, keep it together."

"Figured what out?"

_There's no way I missed something. No way...Is there?_ Lavi thought.

"La...vi?" Kanda heard Allen murmur as he felt his stomach do a very uncomfortable flip.

"I'm right here Allen," Lavi answered, having the common decency to sound worried instead of satisfied when Allen called his name first.

"...Where...I saw Kanda?" Allen asked immediately afterwards, too dazed from the pain in his shoulder to realize that Kanda was the one holding him.

Lavi winced a bit, then looked at Kanda who was now too busy yelling at people to "give Allen some goddamn air, dammit" to realize he was being called.

Lavi, in gleeful, childish, spite, smacked Kanda on his head to get his attention.

"What the hell you stupid rabbit?" Kanda glared murderously until Allen's call sank in and he turned to him to see what he needed.

"Che, stupid. You haven't kept up with your arm exercises, have you?"

Allen's eyes widened in shock. "How did you know?"

"I didn't. I put two and two together right now. Don't think I didn't notice you getting up so early in the morning and going off someplace on your own. That alone tells me it obviously has to do with one of the things you want to keep secret. That narrowed it down. Then add in the fact that whenever you exercise you stretch way more than any normal person would, especially that left shoulder of yours. The only conclusion I could come to right now is your arm."

"Oh..."

"I won't pry any further if you don't want to tell me," Kanda reassured Allen.

"Oh, good," Allen sighed in relief, then winced as another pain wracked through his shoulder and down his arm. "A-another thing...tell everyone...I'm sorry for disrupting filming..." Allen managed to say before promptly passing out.

"Allen!"

"Calm down, rabbit, he's alive. Just passed out."

Kanda and Lavi looked at each other for a long while before Kanda broke the stare and sighed in frustration. "Well, hurry up."

"Eh?" Lavi responded as Kanda got up with Allen's left arm around his shoulders.

"Help me carry him to the car, stupid rabbit."

Unsure about where this was going, Lavi just slipped Allen's other arm around his shoulders and started walking Allen along in awkward silence.

* * *

><p>Once they had Allen lying comfortably in the back seat, Lavi turned to Kanda and said, "Thank you. For making it in time."<p>

Kanda stood in silence, sensing that Lavi had more to say.

"You were so far away, and I was right there, but you still got there before me...every time..."

"Che, not every time," Kanda replied with no small amount of bitterness in his voice.

"Ha...yeah, I guess you're right...But really. Thanks, Yuu."

Kanda froze. "What...did you just call me?"

"Something I knew would make you boil, Yuu."

"Stop saying that!"

"Nope. Not when it pushes your buttons so perfectly."

"Ew, gross! Get away from me you twisted rabbit!"

"Aw, Yuu, and I thought we might see past everything and be friends~!"

"Che! In your dreams and my nightmares."

"True that," Lavi replied, staying silent for a while. Then Kanda unexpectedly held out his hand to Lavi.

"Yuu Kanda, offering a truce to me, Lavi? It's the-"

"If you say apocalypse I swear I'll take this hand and strangle you."

"Wouldn't dream of it. So... truce?"

"Che. For him, not you."

"Of course," Lavi replied grasping Kanda's hand in a firm shake.

Suddenly, Kanda's grip tightened and he pulled Lavi close to whisper in his ear.

"Make no mistake, rabbit. If you don't keep sharp, if you hurt him _even once_, I'll take him away from you so fast you won't even realize what happened," Kanda said bitterly.

"I'm not you," Lavi replied, knowing he had just crossed the line of their truce, but reasoning with himself that the handshake hadn't been completed yet and that Kanda had struck him first.

Instead of getting mad like Lavi thought he would, Kanda just released his hand, looked at Lavi with stone cold eyes, and said, "Good."

Then Allen stirred in the back seat and made a small sound of discomfort. Kanda turned to go. "I should leave. We both know who he want to see when he wakes up," Kanda muttered in frustration.

Then he was gone. Lavi leaned on the car, as Allen woke up bit by bit. Lavi looked at Allen's sleeping face and couldn't help himself. He made sure no one was looking, then crawled over Allen in the back of the car. He didn't have his mind in the gutter. It's just...seeing Allen uncomfortable made him want to comfort him. The first thing that came to mind was a kiss. He leaned in closer, closer, so close that their noses touched and their lips were hardly an inch apart.

"Kan..da..." Allen whispered dreamily.

Lavi immediately pulled back in frustration, climbing out of the car and nearly slamming the car door before remembering to be quite or else Allen would wake up.

He ground his teeth in frustration as he glared in the direction that Kanda had walked off in.

"You're wrong, Yuu," Lavi growled. He looked back through the car window at the oblivious Allen inside. "But I'll be damned if it stays this way."

[Scene end.]

T. B. C.

**H****oshi I hate making Allen act so girly all the time :/  
><strong>Byul Well deal, that's how it is right now!<br>**Hoshi In the manga he gives no shits!  
><strong>Byul Yeah well tough. This is Show Biz and he doesn't stop giving shits until later.<br>**Hoshi ? Does he get constipated or something?  
><strong>Byul *smack* no! I'm talking about him becoming less OoC!<br>**Hoshi Oh yeah! :D But...  
><strong>Byul ...yeah, doesn't happen for a while .<br>**Hoshi *sigh* I wish _Show Biz: Behind the Scenes would hurry up and get here. *HINTHINTWINKWINK*  
><strong>Byul It will if you keep typing and quit being such a spaz! By the way, nice subtle advertising there = v =<br>**Hoshi I know right? :D****_******************

*PDA - not sure if this term is familiar to everyone, but it stands for Public Display of Affection xD It's used in schools (down here at least) as the official term for holding hands on school grounds, kissing on school grounds, hugging (guess where?) on school grounds and generally committing, well, PDA...on school grounds xD And they can and will write you up for it. Do they do that in Korea? Byul knows probably, but at the moment I don't xD Anyways, it seems like a really ridiculous thing to most people here and it's often used to tease people. Like shouting, "Oi! No PDA you whippersnappers!" to a couple you know in the halls when there's a teacher just ten feet away xD haha...I'm not making this up! It's more common that ya think! (Hoshi)

*wash-closet - Usually abbreviated to W.C. It's used in Korea and Japan. Basically, W.C. equals toilet. xD

*green room - the term used for the room actors rest at in between scenes/during breaks. The room isn't actually green (although that IS where the namesake comes from, since older studies showed that green was a relaxing color) xD haha Byul said they have them in Korea, but she didn't tell me any details so sorry if it's under/over glorified.

*tekkies - theatre/acting term for the people who run technical/backstage stuff during a show (lights, sound, scene changes, and just crew in general)

*the fuck - YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW TEMPTED I WAS TO PUT "DAFUQ" INSTEAD OH GOD WHAT HAS THE INTERNET DONE TO ME.


	15. Scene xi: It Is Not In the Stars

Byul & Hoshi note: DEAR LORD THAT LAST CHAPTER WAS PAINFUL TO WRITE. And thank you all for the reviews and sticking with this story even though we take so long to update D:

_Warning: This chapter may be a bit mature for some audiences. Since we aren't sure if this is a T rating anymore, we are playing it safe and moving it to M._

**Byul** NO  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> AUTHORS'  
><strong>Byul<strong> RAMBLE  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> Audible GASP

**Show Biz: Act I**

Scene xi:  
><em>It is Not in the Stars to Hold Our Destinies, But in Ourselves<em>

"Come on people, let's get this show on the road!" Lenalee's voice blared through the dorms, with the hlp of her handy dandy megaphone. She had been having trouble with the boys getting up on time, so she had thought long and hard about what to do about it. The idea had come to her in a rush of what she could only call pure genius. Maniacal genius. But genius none the less. They now woke up at a pleasantly quick pace.

"Dress sharp for the show boys! Kanda, put your hair up in a ponytail or something it's a mess today. Don't give me that face. That's what you get for not drying it properly and refusing to cut it. Lavi, don't forget to get an _ironed_ shirt this time. Yeah, _haha_. Allen, stop sneaking snacks into the bathroom and for Pete's sake, don't forget your shoes this time."

"Yes, mother," Lavi muttered under his breath as he rubbed at the circles under his eyes.

"I heard that!" Lenalee yelled in his direction, causing him to yelp and scurry off to do what he was told.

Despite her rough response, Lenalee felt a warmth spread inside her chest. Over the past two months, things had finally stabilized. At least relatively so. Allen and Lavi's relationship was going well, and Kanda's grudging acceptance was still in effect, Kanda had finished recording the soundtrack for The Demon and was thinking about auditioning for season two, and the filming for season one had finally come to a close just a few days prior. Now they were getting ready to go to the final cast and crew gathering at a popular club run by a friend of the director.

She stood there and watched as they ran around. All she could do was shake her head and smile. "Hmph. Boys."

* * *

><p>"The honored guests have arrived!" the director shouted from the table at the club.<p>

"Hello! Sorry we're a bit late. These boys are so hard to manage!"

"Aw, Lenalee, stop spreading mean rumors!" Lavi whined, earning a few chuckles from the crowd.

"Sit! Sit! Make yourselves comfortable! No media here tonight, so let loose!" the director bellowed, slightly intoxicated, as he went to go join some of the producers at a table.

"You boys behave! Watch mama get you some more jobs!" Lenalee winked as she walked off to join them.

"Let loose he said. Hey, Allen, what do you say we get something to drink?" Lavi asked with a mischievous waggling of eyebrows.

Allen panicked at the thought of alcohol and turned to Kanda for some back up, but he had already left. Probably to find a place that would require as little human contact as possible. God knows why that man had gone into show biz.

"No escaping! You need to loosen up, Allen. You're always so stiff and formal-like."

"Lavi, we aren't of age."

"Age shmage, everyone knows they don't really enforce that. Besides, what's one year's difference supposed to make?"

Always bad at making valid arguments, Allen had nothing to say and was dragged along by Lavi to the bar

"Two poktanju*," Lavi said with ease as soon as the bartender was in earshot.

The drinks were ready faster than Allen would have liked and Lavi was just sitting there, grinning, holding one out to Allen.

He took it, holding it like it was some disgusting bug.

Lavi laughed, "You should see your face! You'd think you were holding a diaper or something! Come on, it's not that bad! I'll drink at the same time as you, okay?"

And when Lavi put on his puppy dog eyes, there was little Allen could do to resist. He sighed and said, "Fine..."

"Okay! On three!"

"Eh?"

"One..."

"W-wait I'm not mentally prepared yet!"

"Twoooo..."

"Lavi!" Allen whined.

"Three!"

_Father, forgive me!_

* * *

><p>"I need to go...to the rest...room..." Allen managed to wooze out before he started to aimlessly wander in the approximate...<em>exact <em>direction of the restrooms. Who knew Allen would have a better sense of direction when he was drunk?

So Lavi waited...and waited...and waited...

"He's been gone a while," he started to fret. He wondered if maybe he had flushed himself down the toilet and then decided to go to Allen's rescue, against his better judgement. Or at least it _would _have been against his better judgement if his better judgement wasn't currently out on vacation courtesy of the soju bombs they'd drunk.

"Don't worry Allen, I'll save you!" Lavi announced to no one in particular as he stumbled of to find his boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Although Allen had found his way to the bathroom in record time, he found that he was completely lost as to how to get back to the table. He opened and closed doors almost comically, going in and out of rooms with occupied occupants until he stumbled upon a door that led to a patio of sorts, in the side of the restaurant. It seemed like one of the less frequented places. Quite and dark, lit only by a small string of light with the only furniture being a park bench overlooking the row of potted plants on the opposite end. In the middle was a fountain. The figures in the center of the fountain were two angels. One of them was kneeling, surrounded by feathers, and the other was shielding its companion with his wings. Allen stepped closer to examine them more closely, letting the door click closed behind him.<p>

"Who's there?" a deep voice called from the other side of the fountain.

"...K...Kanda?" Allen asked, recognizing the voice.

"Moyashi?" Kanda said as he stepped into the light. "What are you doing out here? I thought you'd be with the rabbit."

"Was...got lost. What's it to ya?" Allen responded vaguely.

"Are you drunk?" Kanda asked incredulously. Last he'd checked Allen hadn't wanted anything to do with alcohol. So Kanda came to a conclusion. "That rabbit had something to do with it didn't he?" he growled, sounding pissed. "Tch, idiot! He shouldn't have made you drink. And you shouldn't have let him convince you."

"Shorry..." Allen mumbled.

"Oi, answer the question. What're you doing out here?"

"I liked the fountain...so I came out to get a better look. Plus it's nice out here. Quite."

Kanda made a strange coughing noise that Allen had learned was Kanda's way of chuckling.

"Wha?" Allen asked, unertain why Kanda was so amused.

"It's just...that's why I'm here too," Kanda said, looking into Allen's eyes.

"Oh."

Allen shivered from the way Kanda was looking at him. Everything was different when it came to Kanda. It was like he was being melted down to his core. Every essence of him exposed to the cool night air. Skin and bone were null and void. To him, past and future didn't hold a candle to the present. And Allen was his present.

Suddenly, Kanda pulled him into a warm embrace.

"Whawhawha...! What are you doing Bakanda?" Allen stuttered.

"You were shivering. I just thought I'd warm you up."

Allen smelled a familiar scent clinging to Kanda's clothes and on his breath.

"Hey, why're you lecturing me on getting drunk when you've been drinking too?" Allen complained.

"Because I know when to stop. I'm only a bit buzzed."

"Is that so..." Allen mumbled into Kanda's shoulder, letting it go because he felt content at the moment. It was actually a bit chilly outside, and although that wasn't the reason he had been shivering he didn't see the need to correct Kanda...

...until he felt a hand cup his face and lift his chin.

"Allen..." Kanda whispered his name for the first time in two months as their eyes met.

He met Kanda's eyes suddenly and intensely, unprepared for the emotions he would see there. Emotions that, at the moment, he just couldn't reciprocate.

"Stop," Allen said, surprisingly firm even though his eyes showed how torn apart he was.

"And if I refuse?" Kanda whispered, voice gruff with a rare display of intense emotion.

"Kanda, I _can't_," Allen told him firmly, tearing away from his embrace. "No matter how I may feel, I won't betray Lavi."

Kanda clenched his fists and yelled, "Dammit, Moyashi, be selfish for once in your damn life!"

"No!" Allen yelled back.

"Why not!"

"Last time I was selfish I-!"

"You _what_?" Kanda shouted.

"I got my father killed," Allen said, suddenly sounding very small and broken.

Kanda's response froze on his lips as he saw how close Allen was to breaking down again. He cursed himself for nearly making the same mistake twice. He had to do something before Allen completely shattered. The only thing he could think of was to embrace him once again.

Allen was tempted to shove Kanda away. After all, he didn't know that he was holding the very person responsible for his hero's death. But being in his arms was just too comfortable, and his alcohol clouded mind couldn't find the strength to resist.

Then he heard a thump and turned towards the door where it came from.

He thought he saw a flash of red as it disappeared around the corner.

"Lavi...?" Allen whispered in shock. He scrambled out of Kanda's arms, hoping Lavi hadn't misunderstood. "I'm sorry...!" he told Kanda before he ran to the door. Once he reached it he threw it open and searched the halls for any sign of the red head. "Lavi!" he called. Had he just imagined it? He walked further down the hall to where it met with another hallway and he bumped into none other than:

"Lavi!"

"Allen, I've been looking for you. You were gone for a long time so I thought maybe you'd fallen in."

"I was lost...You've been looking this entire time?"

"Yeah...? Why?"

"N-nothing! It's nothing!" Allen said as he walked past Lavi. "The bar is back this way, right?"

"Yeah, actually."

"Ha! Two outta three!" Allen laughed triumphantly.

Lavi just looked at him worriedly and said, "I think it's time for us to head back, you're acting kind of strange."

"Oh? If you say so," Allen complied as he walked ahead of Lavi, thanking whatever forces there were that Lavi hadn't seen the compromising position he'd been in with Kanda.

What Allen didn't see was the cold look Lavi was giving towards his back.

* * *

><p>"I wonder where Allen could have gone? Alleeeeeeeen~" Lavi called as he wandered through the halls. He was on a longer stretch that only had one door in it and as he approached it he heard familiar voices.<p>

"Allen and Yuu?" Lavi thought out loud, immediately getting a sinking feeling in his stomach. He quickened his pace, hoping he wouldn't see anything he didn't want to...

...and had those hopes dashed as he came to the door and saw Allen in Kanda's arms through the window. He stood there, refusing to believe what he was seeing, trying to tell himself that there was a good reason for this. There was a bug in Allen's hair, it was cold outside, maybe they had tripped, something, _anything. _In the end he was left with a sinking stomach and a building frustration. And if he caused a scene now he might lose Allen for good.

_'Get out of his arms dammit! Push him away! Tell him you're mine!_' Lavi thought in bitterness as he punched the wall besides the door. His eyes widened in alarm as he saw Allen begin to look in his direction. He didn't want Allen to catch him in this state. He was weak, angry, and vulnerable. He felt like a pressure was building up inside him, ready to burst, and he didn't want Allen to be at the brunt of it. _'I didn't see anything. I didn't see anything. I didn't see anything!' _he chanted to himself as he sped off down the hall and away from the scene before him. He heard a small cry of "Lavi!" and a door opening as he rounded the corner.

'_Shit!' _Lavi thought,_ 'I can't let him know I was already here...'_

Once he was a ways away, he doubled back to look like he was just barely coming through. He heard footsteps drawing closer and timed it so that he rounded the corner at the same time as Allen.

"Lavi!" Allen called with a deer-in-caught-in-headlights look.

"Allen, I've been looking for you. You were gone for a long time so I thought maybe you'd fallen in," Lavi improvised.

"I was lost...You've been looking this entire time?" Allen asked, checking Lavi's reaction.

Playing it cool, Lavi responded, "Yeah...? Why?"

"N-nothing! It's nothing!" Allen said as he walked past Lavi.

'_You liar...'_

"The bar is back this way, right?"

"...Yeah, actually."

"Ha! Two outta three!" Allen laughed triumphantly. Lavi looked on with a blank expression on his face. His mind was starting to blur, and it wasn't because of the alcohol.

'_This feeling...it's...!' _Lavi panicked.

But then everything went dark.

"I think it's time for us to head back, you're acting kind of strange," the red-head muttered, sounding worried to the average listener.

"Oh? If you say so," Allen complied as he walked ahead of him.

'_Finally...I can do what I please.'_

* * *

><p>"Stupid moyashi..." Kanda muttered in frustration at the empty space where Allen had been moments before.<p>

"Che, _I'm_ the stupid one here...damn alcohol!" Kanda cursed himself. he had been doing so well these past two months. He had done his best to respect Allen's wishes. Allen had been genuinely happy, and although it hurt that it wasn't with him, he had grudgingly accepted that his relationship was going fine.

And then, as usual, Kanda had to ruin everything by pulling a stunt like this. And, as usual, he was left with more questions than answers. Allen had killed someone? He just couldn't believe that piece of information. he just stood there for a while, trying for the thousandth time to figure out the enigma that was Allen, and came up blank.

Feeling more frustrated than ever, Kanda started to make his way home.

* * *

><p>Allen and Lavi stumbled into the dorm and up the stairs. They didn't even try to be quiet since everyone else was still at the cast party.<p>

"I wonder when Kanda will get here. Haven't seen him for an hour or so..." Allen yawned.

That's when it happened. Lavi usually had a very precise control over his emotions. Precise, as in contained. Behind a mental lock. But unknown to anyone, even himself, that gate was held closed by a single string. That string had been worn down constantly over the years, bit by bit, fiber by fiber, until it was being kept together by a single strand. Be it coincidence, or bad luck, that sentence just happened to be the final blow needed to make it completely snap. and as the gates were thrown open, Lavi was sucked in, and something else was let out. something very _very_ dark.

"Alright, g'night Lavi," Allen muttered as they arrived at his room and he gave Lavi a small kiss. He turned around, opened the door, and was surprised that when he turned to close it, Lavi had moved inside his room.

"Eh? Lavi, your room is across the hall. Unless you're planning to sleep in Kanda's bed, but i don't think you'd want to suffer the consequences of tha-" Allen began, but was cut off as Lavi kissed him. Allen, thinking in his innocence that he just wanted more for a goodnight kiss, went along with it. When Lavi pulled him closer, he let him. When he licked Allen's bottom lip, he let him. It was when he felt a wandering hand on his thigh that he pulled back and gave Lavi a look. That was when he noticed the dullness in Lavi's eyes.

"Lavi?"

* * *

><p>As Kanda walked through the door of the dorms, he noticed that everything was eerily quiet. Lenalee and the others were back at the club, but he'd assumed that Allen had found Lavi already.<p>

"Are they asleep or what?"

As soon as he finished his sentence, he felt a tug on the bottom of his pants. He looked down to find Allen's fluffball of feline clawing and biting at his leg.

"Che! My hair wasn't enough for you you little shit?" he said as he tried escaping the little monstrosity's teeth. Instead of following him like he'd thought, Tim started meowing anxiously and running around in a circle.

"What the...?"

Then Tim began running back and forth between Kanda and the stairs, and kept looking back, as if wanting Kanda to follow him.

Suddenly, Kanda had a horrible gut feeling that something was very _very_ wrong. He rushed towards the stairs. He was taking them two at a time, going as fast as he possibly could and for him he still wasn't fast enough. He thought he heard Allen call his name, and he pushed himself to go faster, hoping that his gut feeling was wrong.

* * *

><p>"Lavi? Hey..." Allen said, getting anxious and trying to get Lavi to slow down.<p>

His hands kept trailing up Allen's slender leg, and eventually started to creep under his shirt. Lavi pressed his lips against Allen's neck and started pushing back on his shoulders.

"Oi, Lavi! No. Wait...we...you're drunk. Hold on..."

Lavi ignored Allen's weak protests and pushed against him with surprising force, knocking Allen backwards onto the bed, their legs getting tangled in the process. Allen tried to get up, but he couldn't unpin himself, and Lavi just pushed him back down.

"Stop! Lavi, stop, please! I don't- ah! Agh...no...!" Allen cried out as Lavi bit down on the nape of his neck.

"You're mine..."

"Lavi...stop, I can't- You...don't know what you're doing! Ah!" Allen cried out as Lavi suddenly bucked his hips and ground himself into Allen. Allen didn't want this. Not now. It was too soon. He wasn't ready in the slightest. And something was wrong. Lavi would never do this. This wasn't the Lavi he knew. This was a monster of strange and ruthless emotion, let loose by alcohol and pent up feelings.

"Mine!" Lavi yelled in a shocked Allen's face. "Not his! _Mine!_" Allen was surprised to feel drops fall onto his face, and he realized that Lavi was crying. This merely added confusion to the range of emotions Allen was feeling as Lavi resumed moving his hands across Allen's lithe body. '_He's talking about Kanda!'_ Allen realized. So he _had_ seen! He should've know nothing good would have come from that.

But upon registering Lavi's words, Allen's fear was overcome by a rush of anger.

"I'm not yours! I'm not anybody's! L-let me go, dammit. Someone, help! Kand-! Mmph!" Allen shouted as he tried to escape from Lavi's grasp, but was stopped by Lavi forcing his lips over his in a bruising kiss. Lavi grabbed Allen's hands as they were pushing him away and pinned them above his head with one of his hands, and went back to working on Allen's clothes and neck, leaving marks wherever he kissed.

Allen panicked and bit Lavi's lip to try and get some air, but it was no use. Tears of fear sprung to his eyes without his consent. He felt the heat rise unwanted in his lower regions.

_No! Stop. I don't want this I don't want this I don't want this. Please, Lavi. Don't do this. Stop. Someone. Anyone. Help me. Don't make me hate you. Lavi._

This continued until Lavi wanted to go further. He started working on the buttons of Allen's shirt.

"Get off me! Help! Kand-" Allen cried, but his protests were short lived as Lavi once again crushing their lips together as he started to work on Allen's pants.

_If I hadn't drunk anything I could at least put up a fight. This wasn't supposed to happen. Why is this happening?_ Allen though desperately as the sob he'd been holding in escaped.

"Lavi...please, stop. It hurts."

Lavi stopped what he was doing and looked, finally _looked_ at Allen, and a sudden clarity came through in his eyes as he froze.

* * *

><p>A huge internal battle was, and had been, taking place inside Lavi's mind. The sane part of him had been wandering around in a dark place, knee deep in black water. All he could hear were Allen's cries and shouts. He wanted to help him, but he had no idea where to go, or how to get out of this place. That's when he saw it.<p>

It was flickering between two images. One second it would look like a copy of himself, so exact that it was like looking in a mirror, and then in an instant it would change to some gross emotional caricature, all anger and jealousy and sadness. As soon as he saw it, he knew that this was the thing inside him that had been so obsessed with Allen. The thing that fueled his desire and unnatural spite for Kanda. These were all the negative, possessive emotions that he had convinced himself he had under control.

And of course he didn't.

"Get out!" he yelled at himself.

_"You need me. You're weak," _the thing snickered. Images floated in the darkness. A duffle bag of clothes. A child alone in the dark. Driving away from yet another home.

"No I don't," Lavi said as he marched up to it. "What I need isn't you."

Memories started welling up inside Lavi. A girl with black hair. A kind grandfather. His first audition. Lenalee lecturing him. Kanda's bickering. Allen's smile.

"It's them. Now get out of my head!" he yelled as he swept his arm through the figure. As soon as he made contact it dissipated like smoke, but not without a final say in things.

_"Fine. But you can't keep me away forever."_

"Watch me."

* * *

><p>Allen saw the change in Lavi and spoke up.<p>

"Are you fucking finished?" Allen said coldly.

"Wha...t..am I...doing...? I...Allen I didn't...I don't...please, don't cry. Oh god, what have I done?" Lavi said as he clutched at his head. "Allen, you're...I did this. I'm a monster."

"Lavi..." Allen could tell that his friend was in an extremely sensitive and confused state. He had been right. It wasn't the Lavi he knew back there. Whatever had taken over - or tried to - Lavi seemed to have beaten. But who knows when it might come back...this was bad...

"Allen...I'm so...I'm so sor-"

Before Lavi could finish the door was thrown open, and in the doorway stood a panting Kanda, glaring death at Lavi. Kanda took one look at Allen - his messed up clothes, his tear stained face, the marks on his porcelain skin - and snapped. He drug Lavi off the bed by the collar of his shirt and before anyone could stop him he drew back his fist and punched Lavi square in the face.

Hard.

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing? Huh!? WHAT THE HELL IS THIS FUCKING SHIT?"

Another blow.

"You said this wouldn't happen!"

Another.

"_You said you weren't like me! So that was a fucking lie? YOU PROMISED DAMMIT!"_

"Kanda! Stop! He had already apologi-"

Kanda turned on Allen in his rage.

"You think this can be fixed with a fucking apology? Do you have _any_ idea what this fucker was going to do to you?"

"I-"

"_Do you?!_"

"It's...okay...I deserve it, Allen-"

"Who said you could fucking talk? I should rip you apart for the state you've put Allen in." Kanda said as he slammed Lavi against the nearest wall.

"Kanda, that's enough! Look at me!" Allen yelled.

Kanda gave one last growl at Lavi then turned grudgingly to see what Allen had to say about the situation.

"Listen. I know this is inexcusable. Trust me, I want to hit him just as much as you do. But he had already stopped. Ah ah! No talking til I'm done! Look, we're both drunk. Lavi more so than I am. I'm not saying that's an excuse, because what he did is inexcusable...but it's something to take into account. And he stopped. It was like...he just clicked back. Like a light switch had been turned on again."

Seeing the unconvinced look in Kanda's eyes, Allen continued, "Think, Kanda! No matter how much you've hated each other and argued, does Lavi strike you as the kind of person capable of this sort of thing with his inhibitions and morals still in tact?"

"So what, are you telling me he has a fucking double personality? Bullshi-"

"I do."

Both of them snapped towards Lavi. Lavi had a look of shock on his face, as if he had just remembered something from a long time ago that he'd tried hard to forget.

"What was that you fucking rabbit? I swear if you're trying to wriggle out of this I'll clock you another one that'll do more than give you black eye!"

"Let him talk," Allen whispered.

"I...I do...I _did_ have a double personality. To be precise, it was MPD. It was when I was really young...but it had gone away. It was supposed to have gone away! They _told_ me I was perfectly fine...minimal risk of it returning...so I just...It never occurred to me there was still one left...Dammit! I should have seen this coming! Allen I-"

"I know, Lavi."

"Let him fucking say it if he's going to say it," Kanda muttered. That's when they heard it. The first sob. Kanda let go in shock with a look on his face that showed he didn't know whether to be angry, disgusted, horrified, or sympathetic. So he chose to just let go, letting Lavi slide to the floor, where he curled in on himself and tried to contain the sobs as best he could. He'd never been good at handling situations like these, and the fact that it was coming from his supposed enemy...he suddenly lost any malice he felt towards Lavi.

"I'm...hic...such trash. I'm hideous. A m-monster...I'm sorry...! I'm so...so sorry, Allen...I've ruined...hic...everything!"

He felt horrible. He thought he had his life back in order, only for it to be snatched away again. Even though he had finally beaten the last of them, he hadn't done it soon enough and it had ended up hurting the one person he truly cared about. And now that it was gone, he realized that all the feelings besides love that he'd had for Allen - the desire, the possessiveness, the hunger - were never his. The only thing he was left with was the kind of love that makes you care instead of making you fall.

And he was empty.

A husk.

With nothing.

"Lavi..." Allen said as he reached out to comfort him.

"Go away!" Lavi shouted, thrusting his arm out in front of him to keep Allen at bay. "I don't want to hurt you anymore...just...go away..."

"...Let's go, Allen," kanda said from the doorway.

Wanting to comfort his friend but being denied by the very person that needed it, Allen saw nothing else he could do but walk silently out the door and across the hall to their room.

Before following him out, Kanda turned to look at Lavi. Seeing the state he was in, he found that words just slipped out of his mouth unconsciously.

"Oi, fucking rabbit. Allen was right when he said I don't think you were the one to do this...I won't tell anyone about this, but don't be mistaken! Allen may have forgiven you in a hurry, but don't think I'm that soft. I don't forgive that easily."

And with that he was gone, leaving Lavi wondering whether it was supposed to be meant as scorn or comfort.

[Scene end.]

T. B. C.

Reviews = Sustenance

**Byul** You're a horrible person.  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> Excuse u we're CO writers you're as much to blame as I am!  
><strong>Byul<strong> YOU CAME UP WITH THIS CHAPTER ON YOUR OWN  
><strong>Hoshi<strong> ONLY HALF OF IT YOU CAME UP WITH THE OTHER HALF  
><strong>Byul <strong>THE HAPPY PART  
><strong>Hoshi <strong>OI YOU WANTED ANGST I GAVE YOU PEOPLE ANGST YOU SHOULD BE THANKING ME JFC  
><strong>Byul <strong>YOU'RE TWISTED YO

*poktanju = a bomb! No not an actual bomb, one made with a shot of soju (korean liquor) and about a glass of beer. It's meant to be drunk quickly, almost like a shot. And it's called a bomb for a reason.


	16. Scene xii: Our Remedies

**Byul (Jessica) & Hoshi (Karter) note:** Alright, time for a bit of honesty here. For a long long while, we lost our muse for this fanfic. Honest reviews were barely trickling in even when we did post new chapters. We hardly checked our email. Hardly logged in. We were also busy with college and family matters, but for the most part we were just...uninspired. We weren't thinking of dropping it, no no, but this chapter wasn't supposed to come out this soon. It would have come out much much later if it wasn't for one particular review. We were hanging out and decided "Why not check our email just in case?" And we're so glad we did. There, we saw one new review. Just one. Reviews have just said "Nice chapter" or "when's the next one?" or maybe a one sentence thing saying how much you liked it. Not that we don't appreciate those too because we do. A lot. But they didn't really drive us like the first reviews we ever got, you know? Anyways, this review by KyynelPuro was a bit short, yes, but it was honest to a tee. Genuine to the max. They told us how they loved the story, but they did something that only a few others have done. They told us they were coming back to keep reading our story. That they loved it so much that they wanted to be in it. And this one simple review sparked our fire again. So thank you, KyynelPuro, and everyone else who's reviewed and stuck with us through our lag. We love you all so much. Thank you!

K: I'm actually running out of things to put on these little ramble notes  
>J: Well, might as well tell them the truth then.<br>K: I guess. Confession time guys...  
>J: This fic only has 3 chapters left AT MOST<br>K: Probably only two  
>J: We're not saying goodbye just yet though!<br>K: Yeah, we still have _Show Biz: Behind the Scenes, Show Biz: Backstage Pass _and _Show Biz: Act II!  
><em>J: And we're planning a GrimmIchi fic (_Accidentally in Love_) in between/during all of that. It'll be purely for lulz with minimal plot so it'll be where Karter can vent his writer's block for other stories away.  
>K: Hopefully that strategy will work<br>J: Also, you may have noticed that we changed from stargyaruz to kawaiiasfuuuck. We're going through a slight image change and are trying to get a bit more serious about our fanfics.  
>K: As a result, we are no longer going by the pen names Byul and Hoshi, but will be going by WhichJessica (Jessica) and Akumakuma (KarterKitkart) respectively.  
>J: Well, on to our actual fic!<p>

**Show Biz: Act I**

Scene XII:  
><em>Our Remedies Oft In Ourselves Do Lie<em>

Kanda kept true to his word. He never spoke about that incident again. Strangely, he didn't _want _to. Lavi had hurt Allen, but Lavi hadn't hurt Allen. Even though Lavi had broken his promise, Lavi hadn't broken his promise. All the technicalities were confusing to him, so he just kept quiet and let things play out.

_'It's not like I'm helping that stupid rabbit. No. No no. That's not it. I'm doing this for Allen's sake. Allen's!' _Kanda told himself. Of course that was true...mostly. The fact was...it's not like he had ever outright hated the hyperactive idiot. He got this weird feeling of empathy once he saw Lavi having such a bad meltdown. Along with this strange sense that they had come from similar backgrounds. It didn't stop him from wanting to punch his face in every time he saw him, but he at least had the decency to keep his mouth shut. Now _covering_ for Lavi...that idiot was on his own.

Lavi had a hell of a time explaining to a frantic and manic Lenalee about his severely bruised left eye (Kanda grinned in satisfaction at the memory) and squirmed as he lied through his teeth about tripping and hitting the arm of a chair. She gave him a few dubious looks and grilled him a bit more, but let it go on account that she needed to hurry and take him to the medical center since the swelling wasn't going down.

As for how Allen was handling all of this...surprisingly well. Allen had thought he'd be more traumatized after the whole experience. After all, he'd nearly been...

He shook his head. Every time he started thinking about what _could_ have happened he just felt worse and worse. He was getting by though. Allen was stronger than he looked. The worst hadn't happened, and that was that. Bygones, as they say. There was nothing that was going to erase the past, and he saw that Lavi had beaten the demons inside him somehow. Still. Things had changed between them.

Allen sat alone at the table, picking at his breakfast. He had gotten up too early and had already completed his exercises and showered and gotten dressed and for once he just...wasn't that hungry. He'd only managed to eat five bowls of cereal. He pushed his cheerios around in his bowl, staring blankly ahead and thinking of nothing in particular. Then he heard shuffling from behind him. He turned in his seat to see Lavi standing in the doorway, fidgeting awkwardly and looking at his feet as he picked at the eyepatch he now had to wear over his left eye.

"Uh...can we talk?"

"...Sure."

Lavi took a seat next to Allen and sighed. "What a mess I've made, huh?"

"It wasn't yo-"

"Technically it was," Lavi interrupted harshly.

"Don't do that yoursel-"

"Allen!" he said loudly. "...Just...let me talk okay?"

Allen nodded slowly and stayed silent.

"When I was younger, after my parents divorced, neither of them wanted to keep me." Allen's eyes widened and his fists clenched in shock and anger, but again, he stayed silent. "I was passed around for a long while, from family member to family member and – when they ran out – from orphanage to orphanage. They think that's when it started happening. I started...changing. They couldn't tell at first because I acted differently at each place, but eventually it got so bad that I'd switch every day."

Of course at this point Allen knew exactly what Lavi was talking about.

"Your personalities...?" he risked saying. Lavi just nodded and continued.

"For most of them I can remember them clear as day. A lot of them were okay, but there were some bad ones. And there were some terrible ones. Some scary ones...but there was one...whenever he took over I couldn't really remember what happened. After all these years the memories have come back to me little by little, but there's still one day I can't remember. And it's one of the most important ones in my life, because that's when Gramps came from whatever country he was staying at and took me in."

He leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. "The story from there is relatively normal. He paid for my treatment and school and everything. And when I expressed an interest in his business he accepted me head on. Taught me everything I know. Helped spread my name. He's the only one I can really trust, you know...?"

Of course Allen knew. He understood that feeling better than anyone. Maybe that's why he got along so well with Lavi. They were alike in a lot of ways.

"...So what went wrong?"

"We missed one. Hiding away somewhere in the corner of my mind. As simple and stupid as that."

"Is it over?" Allen asked. He meant it as a question about Lavi's problem, but there was a double meaning behind it. And Lavi understood.

"For now...Yeah, it's over...all of it. I'm sorry Allen. The feelings I had for you..." Lavi whispered as his eyebrows furrowed and he donned a painful smile, "Those feelings weren't even mine."

"Is there any chance..." _What are you going to ask, Allen? If it'll come back? So, what, you can get back together? Yeah, right... _"Never mind. It's in the past. And honestly Lavi, I think we both knew. That this...us...we wouldn't work out."

Lavi was surprised at how little that statement hurt. Because it was true. And because he cared enough to let it go. He did _care_. He cared a lot for Allen...but not the same as that other twisted self had cared. His kind of caring was more like family than lovers.

"Yeah...so what now...?" Allen asked, feeling strangely satisfied by the whole conversation. It was a sort of closure, he guessed.

"Bygones?" Lavi suggested, not wanting to drag this out more than necessary. He wanted to get Allen's forgiveness, but didn't exactly know how. This was the only thing he had in mind.

"Bygones."

They smiled at each other like little kids and chuckled nervously. Allen was about to suggest they get something to eat when a deep voice said from behind them:

"Fuck that."

Both of them turned around in their seats to see the one who'd spoken.

"Kanda!"

"Yuu-chan!"

"Don't call me that dammit! I still don't like you. And Allen, what the hell? After everything this guy's done you say 'bygones'?" Kanda growled.

"Yeah. Yeah I do. And I think you need to stop being so angry at everything!" Allen retorted as he stood up and faced Kanda.

"Are you an idiot, _moyashi_?"

"So what if I am? At least I'm not some unforgiving jerk, _Bakanda_!"

"Uh, guys...?"

They both whipped their heads around to yell at the quivering red-head.

"Shut up, stupid rabbit!"

"Stay out of this, Lavi!"

They turned back to face each other, teeth grinding.

"Che, anyways, being unforgiving is better than let people hurt you left and right."

"Is that what this is about? He didn't even do anything to you!"

"But he did something to _you _dammit!" Kanda yelled before realizing what he'd said. "Che! Why do I even bother."

"...Kanda..." Allen trailed off after realizing that Kanda was angry for his sake. No one had really ever done that before. How was he supposed to react to something like this?

"You think I don't regret it?" came a quiet whisper.

Allen and Kanda once again turned towards Lavi as they heard him speak up.

"Because I do. Even though that thing wasn't me it disgusts me to think that it used my hands to hurt someone I care about. To think that that's even possible. That it may come back...it scares the hell out of me! But I'm not going to stop being friends with Allen. That would make you an asshole and me a coward, and where would it leave him?" Lavi concluded.

Kanda was fuming, wishing he could yell at the stupid rabbit and say something back, but he just couldn't. Because it was true. He knew, really, that if it could have been helped none of that would have ever happened. Lavi may have been annoying, but he would never have stooped so low. Not willingly. It's just...he would never admit it out loud, but Kanda had been scared that night. He'd been terrified that he would be too late to stop something bad happening to Allen. But he sure as hell wasn't admitting any of that out loud. Instead, he settled for throwing his arms in the air before crossing them and muttering something about stupid animals and vegetables and how much they'd messed with his life.

Lavi blinked and realized that he'd gotten through to Kanda, but he was just refusing to accept it at the moment.

He smiled and said, "Don't be like that, Yuu~"

"Call me that again and I'll rip you apart!"

"Lavi is right, Kanda."

Both of them turned towards Allen, everyone getting a strange sense of deja vu. If someone was watching from afar, it must have looked like they were all just taking turns whipping their heads towards each other.

"I am...?" Lavi said, not expecting any input from Allen about it.

"He is?" Kanda growled.

"_Yes_ and stop scowling or your face will freeze like that," Allen quipped.

"Will not," Kanda said back, though his face turned comically blank. Allen held in a chuckle as Lavi covered his with a cough.

Allen rolled his eyes and continued, "You two need to come to an agreement. Kanda I know you know Lavi is a good friend, no matter how much you deny it. Lavi, you need to stop messing with Kanda unless you want him to follow through on his threats."

He saw the retorts coming before they even started, "No buts! This needs to be done or this whole company will fall apart..." He snapped his fingers. "I know! How about a pinky promise?"

"What the fuck, are you ten? I'm not doing that!"

"Oh come on Yuu!"

"Stop fucking calling me that!"

"I would have already if you'd done the pinky promise!" Lavi sing-songed as he held out one of his pinkies.

Kanda looked at the offending appendage in disgust. Then back at Allen who was giving him this fucking face that did weird things to his stomach. Then back at Lavi's stupid pinky, like his arm would fall off and rot if he touched it. Then back at Allen. And he sputtered like a frustrated cat.

"Mother. Fucking. You. I. Ugh. Just...Just get it over with," Kanda said darkly as he grimaced and hooked Lavi's pinky with his own.

Then both of them said at the same time, "Pinky Pledge! If you're lying, I'll make you drink a thousand needles and cut your finger."

"...? How do you know that chant...?" Kanda asked, not really knowing why he used the Japanese pinky promise pledge in the first place.

"...I'm getting this weird deja vu feeling..."

In unison, they both seemed to come to the same conclusion. Lavi's eye went wide and he pointed frantically at Kanda and Kanda's eyes widened at the sudden realization.

"It was you! The girl at the orphanage!"

"No. No it wasn't. I don't know what you're talking abou- ….You thought I was a fucking girl?!" Kanda shouted.

"You had long hair back then too! Besides you were so pretty! And we were kids, you can't blame me!"

"The hell I fucking can't!"

"You were still a grump back then too. I don't know how I missed such an obvious connection."

"Because you're as fucking stupid as ever that's how."

"Aw, Yuu-chan, don't be so mean!"

"Don't call me that! You...you...you pinky promised!"

"But we're childhood friends! The rules say I get to call you whatever I want!"

"This isn't a fucking manga you stupid rabbit!"

"Wait wait wait so...You two...know each other? How?" Allen asked in confusion. How was this even possible?

"We went to the same orphanage. It was only for a short time but we became beeest frie-"

Before Lavi could finish his sentence, Kanda hit him over the back of the head and scowled.

"Shut up! Che! You're just as annoying as you were back then. You followed me around like a damn dog!"

"I couldn't help it! I didn't get to know anyone else there!"

"More like you didn't bother, you dumb little-"

"Not that this isn't extremely entertaining, but...do you two realize that you're actually getting along rather well right now?" Allen interrupted.

Pausing to stare at Allen as if he had gone crazy, the two then looked at each other and realized that Allen was right. Sure they had been arguing but it didn't hold any of the venom they previously had. Upon realizing this, Lavi grinned widely and Kanda tried to pretend it wasn't true as he scoffed and folded his arms to his chest. Lavi and Allen just looked at each other and began to laugh.

"Che, the hell is so funny?" kanda asked, glaring daggers at the two.

"Nothing nothing!" Allen chuckled as he reigned in his laughter. "I'm just...glad that's all," he concluded with a wide smile for both of them.

Kanda, not really knowing how to react, just sighed and walked away to prepare his breakfast. Lavi wiggled his eyebrows at Allen as if to say "watch this" and walked up right next to Kanda and leaned over him to reach his cereal, earning a hilarious reaction between a hiss and a che, which caused allen's laughter to start up again. Just as this was happening, Lenalee walked in but paused at the doorway to give a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank God! I don't know what's been up with you three the last few days, but I was scared a fire would start with all the sparks flying around. I'm glad everything's settled down," she smiled.

"Yeah, everything's good. Yuu-chan and I are best buddies now, sa!" Lavi said.

"The hell we are!" Kanda grumbled as he poured out the last bit of cereal into his bowl, though it wasn't nearly enough to fill it.

"Oi, Allen, you ate the last of the cereal again!"

"Ah, my bad!" Allen apologized as he rubbed the back of his head.

Meanwhile, Lenalee almost choked on her coffee. She hadn't ever heard Kanda call Allen by his actual name before. Plus Lavi didn't seem to mind at all, and he wasn't the type not to notice such things. What was going on? She'd definitely missed something, but for now...she assumed that Allen and Lavi weren't a thing anymore. She would have felt sad, but everyone seemed to be better because of it...whatever "it" really was. She smiled fondly at her boys as they bickered and bantered and even laughed. It was like music to her ears, better than any song.

'_I knew they had it in them all along,'_ she thought fondly.

Then Kanda began pulling at Allen's cheeks and demanding that he give him back his cereal and Allen kept calling him Bakanda and Lavi kept switching between trying to split them up and trying to join in.

She sighed. _'Well, maybe not just yet!'_

[ Scene end. ]

T.B.C.

J: Voila!  
>K: Wow, feels nice to finally have a new one out. :D<br>J: Yeah, like a weight's been lifted.  
>K: The "weight" being writer's block<br>J: *coughcough*Lazy ho*cough*  
>K: Watchu say about me<br>J: U wanna fucking go  
>K: I'll bash yer fookin' 'ead in i swear on me mum<br>J: ...*raises hand*  
>K: *flinches*<p> 


	17. Scene xiii: The Very Instant

**Jessica & Karter notes:** Alrighty, we mentioned this in a previous chapter edit, but we're going through and re-writing all the older chapters. No plot changes or anything, just some sprucing up of the writing style. That's all.

J: Yeah, Karter's old writing aggravates him xD So he's improving it.  
>K: Just...ugh, it's not that it's bad it's just so...not detailed? I don't know how to describe it.<br>J: Well, we ARE older now. There have been some improvements.  
>K: True. True. Anyways, the way you'll be able to tell of the chapter has been re-written is that it will no longer say "Byul and Hoshi" but "Jessica and Karter".<br>J: We have about 4 done as of now. Shouldn't take much longer to re-write the rest.

**Show Biz: Act I**

Scene XIII:  
><em>The Very Instant That I Saw You<em>

"Eeeeeeeh!?" the surprised voices of three people rang throughout the room. Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee stared in shock at the grumpy man standing before them. Had they heard him right...?

"Are you feeling okay, Yuu-chan?" Lavi asked, seriously concerned as he reached up to feel Kanda's forehead. His hand was smacked away and a glare was sent his way, causing him to back off and hide behind Lenalee.

"So...you're sure about this? You were pretty against it before," Lenalee asked. Of course she knew the answer, but she wanted Kanda to say it out loud so everyone else could hear it.

"Che! I said I'll do it. Season two."

"That's great!" Allen chirped from his seat. "I'm glad. We'll be able to see each other...more...often..." Allen started of joyously but then trailed off, getting embarrassed by his own words. He coughed and took a sip of his coffee, looking away from the others. Kanda scoffed and turned his nose up, trying to pass as being unaffected but being unable to hide the light tinge of pink on his cheeks. Lenalee and Lavi just rolled their eyes at the two. They had been getting worse and worse lately. It was embarrassing for everyone around them, really.

"Alright, I'll call the director to settle things. You'll need to audition of course but it's only a formality. He's been eyeing you for this role for ages," Lenalee said as she headed off, hooking her arm with a surprised Lavi as she rounded the corner.

"Whoa wha-!"

"Those two are so thick. You've gotta help me here this is driving me crazy!" Lenalee whispered. She knew she was acting unprofessional, but she could care less at the moment. Right now she wasn't a manager, she was family worrying about her boys.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one. But what should we do? We can't make it too obvious, or Yuu-chan will catch on. And we can't be too subtle or Moyashi-chan never will!" Lavi sighed in frustration.

"This is tru- Wait since when did you start calling Allen by that too?"

"Just recently. It pisses _both_ of them off, so it's even funnier."

Lenalee just sighed. These three were definitely a handful. Well, technically Lavi wasn't _her_ handful. Bookman was still his manager.

"Well, anyways. I know it'll happen eventually but if we leave it to them, that "eventually" will be a year from now. All they need is a little..push," Lenalee say with a dark smile. Lavi gulped and wondered just what he'd agreed to.

"So what's your plan?" Lavi asked, a bit scared to hear the answer. Lenalee was nice and pretty but she could be pretty nasty when she wanted to be.

"Well you see…"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The next morning, Kanda was making soba and no one else besides Allen was up yet. He had finished his arm exercises and taken a warm shower to loosen up. Since the only thing they had scheduled for today was some dance practices, a meeting with the director, and an interview - and all of those weren't until later in the day - Allen just threw on a loose pair of pyjama bottoms and a wife beater. Thankfully someone had already turned on the heater or he'd be freezing his butt off. He liked the cold, but it could get damned uncomfortable. Once he was out and about, he followed the smell of fresh food and saw Kanda chopping ingredients. Walking up behind him, but making sure to keep a fair amount of distance between them, Allen spoke.

"Soba for breakfast? Again?" he asked incredulously.

"You got a problem with my soba, moyashi?" Kanda said, reverting back to Allen's nickname whenever he was annoyed or when he wanted to get on Allen's nerves.

"It's Allen!"

He turned to give Allen a smirk, but got confused when he saw the other wasn't properly dressed and his hips were showing and his hair was wet and he was using Kanda's shampoo since his must have run out and he was actually really fit not that he didn't know that before and wow his arms-

Kanda mentally slapped himself and, in his confusion, the smirk had somehow turned into a scowl.

"...Do I have something on my face, Bakanda?" Allen asked, a small twitch in his brow.

"Che!" the other said, annoyed by these strange annoying feelings that he wasn't used to and continued chopping. Well, it's not like he could criticize Allen's appearance, he himself was only in a black long sleeve and some sweats, his hair in a low and lazy ponytail to keep it out of his face, though some strands hung loose at the sides.

"..." After standing there for a bit, also taking notice of Kanda's appearance and thinking that the jerk looked rather good without even trying, Allen sighed and moved to stand next to Kanda, grabbing a knife and chopping block of his own. "I'll help."

"The hell you will," Kanda said, not wanting anyone to mess with his soba but him.

"The more helping hands the faster you get your damn soba-"

"Ah, excuse me, Allen, I need to get something from this cupboard," Lenalee chirped as she came up to them.

"Oh, sorry, here let me move for you," he said with a smile. Lenalee took something from the cupboard from his left, causing Allen to have to move a bit closer to Kanda. He did his best to keep enough space between them so they didn't touch. It wasn't that he didn't want to touch him. It was just a... _thing_ he had. Yes, he liked Kanda, he admitted that completely and fully now. But if he wasn't in a relationship with him he'd prefer not to touch him. All it would do is send his heart racing and make it more painfully obvious than it already was. Plus he still wasn't completely sure if Kanda liked him in that way. They never really flirted or anything, though considering the fact that this was Kanda that was probably impossible. After everything, he knew that they had some sort of connection. He just didn't know what it was exactly. Besides, Kanda had yet to revoke his statement about how he didn't do the whole relationship thing...

"Oi, oi what's with the attitude change, moyashi?" Kanda said, noticing the shift Allen made between talking to him and talking to Lenalee.

"I thought you didn't like me being all smiles, Bakanda," Allen quipped back. "I thought we agreed a long time ago that there wouldn't be any false airs between us?"

Kanda just blinked, and remembered that day, months ago now, when they had silently agreed to that in the dance hall.

"Che. That was before I know just how annoying you were," Kanda grumbled.

Allen smiled at Kanda, glad that he understood and was suddenly aware of how close they were to each other. He wanted to back off a bit more, but Lenalee was taking an awfully long time getting whatever it was she needed. Then she shifted a bit and _accidentally_ bumped Allen's shoulder, causing him to get even closer to Kanda. He averted eye contact at all costs and used every ounce of his willpower not to blush like some schoolgirl. Kanda raised an eyebrow at Allen's odd behavior. Through the last week this guy kept switching between wanting to be next to him and then not wanting to touch him the very next second. It reminded him of the time when Allen got really self conscious about touching him. Was this like that then? He guessed he should take it as a good sign that Allen liked him, but it still annoyed him to no end. He himself was finding it harder to restrain himself, but at least he wasn't obvious about it like Allen and _how long did it take to look through a damn cupboard?_

"Have you found it yet…?" Kanda ground out, beginning to think that Lenalee was doing this on purpose.

'_Damn, got caught,' _Lenalee thought as she quickly grabbed his brother's mug and closed the cupboard.

"Sorry! It was in the back!" she lied with a smile as she walked off to meet Lavi around the corner. She gave him a thumbs up and whispered, "If we just keep doing stuff like this Kanda will snap and just go for it. I'm sure of it. He isn't the type to put up with Allen avoiding him."

"Well," Lavi added, "Not avoiding persay. He's just so damn self conscious around Kanda. It's even starting to tick _me _off…" Lavi saw Lenalee give him a small look of concern and smiled. "Not for that reason. Allen and I are fine, really."

Lenalee smiled at the reassurance and patted Lavi on the shoulder as she passed by "Remember to do your part," she said as she slipped something into his hand.

Lavi looked at what she had given him and grinned maniacally.

"Lenalee is scary. A genius. But scary," he thought aloud before pocketing the item and heading off on his way, humming one of the tunes he'd recently thought up.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The next morning, Allen was doing his usual exercises. He had gotten up early, as usual, and quietly gotten dressed. Kanda was a pretty light sleeper, and he'd woken him up a few times before, but Kanda had just gone about his business instead of inquiring where he was going - not that he didn't know already - or worse, _following_ him. Then, after her was dressed he'd made his way to the the dance hall and began to stretch. He didn't start with his arms, since he preferred to save those for last since they took longer. He began with rotations. Neck, shoulders, wrists, hips, knees, ankles. He made his way down steadily, then sat on the floor and stretched his legs to the sides as far as they could go. He took a deep breath and reached for his toes as he exhaled slowly.

'_One, two, three, fo-'_

"You're not a damn contortionist," came a sarcastic remark from the doorway. Allen shot up with a surprised gasp, making his back pop slightly.

"Kanda!" Allen exclaimed. He stood up immediately, his routine already disrupted anyways, and said, "Why did you follow me?"

"Don't flatter yourself," Kanda said as he pushed off the door frame and walked towards Allen. "I came here because I wanted to start stretching too. Is there a problem?"

Allen's mouth opened and closed comedically. How was he supposed to tell someone he didn't like other people seeing him do his arm exercises? It was something he'd always been self conscious about.

"I...well, _no_ but-"

"Good," Kanda interrupted before Allen could finish, leaving the other no choice but to start his routine over again, this time with Kanda joining in. He had to say he was impressed. Kanda didn't complain at all, and once they got to the more exerting stretches and poses Kanda kept up just fine. There were a few where he couldn't stretch quite as far as Allen, but he was close. And...well, Allen couldn't help it. He kept stealing appreciative glances at Kanda throughout the whole thing and he could feel the other's eyes on him too every now and then. He did his best not to get too distracted but dear lord those triceps-

"Onto the next set!" Allen said loudly to try and snap himself out of it.

"...What's the next set?"

"Eh?"

"We've done everything already, arms, legs, back, some yoga poses, how can there be a next set?" Kanda restated in mild frustration.

"Oh...It's...it's my arm therapy exercises…"

A slightly awkward silence spanned between the two of them and Allen rubbed the back of his head. "Thanks for joining me up til now," he tried for a subtle approach, but should have known that beating around the bush would get him nowhere with Kanda.

"...? Are you asking me to get the fuck out?"

Allen laughed awkwardly. "Well, uh...yes…?" he said tentatively as a glint came into Kanda's eye.

"Say it clearly or I'm not leaving," Kanda huffed.

"...Eh?"

"Che," he said before walking over to the corner and retrieving a small blue blanket, a bit larger than a towel and more square, hanging on the railing that Allen had never really noticed before. "I'll meditate while you do whatever you need to do," he said as he laid the blanket down and started to get in the proper position.

"...You _meditate?_" Allen asked incredulously.

"Yes, moyashi, I meditate. I helps me put up with idiots like you and that rabbit," Kanda grumbled.

If that was true Allen would hate to see a Kanda that didn't meditate.

"How come I've never noticed?"

"Because you're never around when I do it," Kanda replied, sounding surprisingly patient. He was about to ask when Kanda normally did this but the other must have seen his question coming. "I'd usually do it in my spare time. Before I came to the Order I used to do it in the mornings. But this is the only quiet place and you're always in here, so I avoided anything troublesome and just do it on my own time."

Allen felt a strange feeling of satisfaction that Kanda had considered him even back when they both glared daggers at each other.

"You're actually surprisingly nice, aren't you."

"I'm not nice," Kanda growled.

"Hmph, are too," Allen replied under his breath, earning a glare from Kanda, which got the grump a stuck out tongue in return. "Fine, stay then."

Oddly enough he didn't mind as much as he normally would. It was a mix of factors, really. The fact that Kanda wouldn't be watching him, the fact that it would still be quiet, the fact that they had actually spent a pleasant half hour together already...of course, the biggest factor was the simple fact that it was Kanda.

Allen unfolded one of the chairs from the corner and set it close to a wall, being as quiet as possible so he wouldn't disturb Kanda who had already closed his eyes and evened out his breathing. He began with a simple one to loosen him up. He placed his good hand on the seat of the chair and bent over slightly, letting his left arm dangle beneath. Then he started to gently move it in circles, like a pendulum, and the circles got bigger and bigger. Once they got to a certain size he stopped, moving on to the next exercise. He took a few short breaks between exercises where he just sat in his chair and relaxed himself as completely as possible. He finished his last exercise and looked at the clock. Twenty minutes had passed already and it was almost time for them to head down for breakfast. At around the same time he finished Kanda exhaled deeply and stood up slowly, folding up his mat and hanging it in it's spot.

"Let's head to the dining room, I'm starving," Allen said, feeling very comfortable and relaxed in his current situation. He never imagined he'd be this comfortable around another person. He walked towards the door to make his way to the dorms where the dining hall was.

'_I never would have thought that Kanda of all people would be the person I'm most comfortable with. It's such a nice thou-'_

"...It's locked," Allen said as he tried the door handle again.

Kanda nudged Allen aside - the white haired boy barely holding back a small sound of nervousness - and tried the door himself. When he couldn't, he turned to allen with a controlled expression.

"Open it."

"I don't have the key."

"Where's the lock?"

"Outside."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Dammit I don't wanna be trapped here with, Bakanda!"

"You were all fucking smiles a second ago!"

"This is different!" Allen said, the pitch of his voice rising in panic. He turned back to the door and jiggled it again just to be sure. Yep. Still locked. How did this happen? "I must have flipped it accidentally when I came in…" Allen cursed.

Kanda kept his mouth shut, but he had other ideas as to why the door was locked.

'_This has rabbit written all over it!'_

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Meanwhile, just outside the second set of doors, Lavi jingled the set of keys that Lenalee had given him yesterday.

Cackling maniacally to himself, he pocketed them and walked away to give them to Lenalee.

"Let them sit and stew for a while~!"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Allen just sighed, then walked away to take a seat against the opposite wall.

"Well, we're stuck in here until Komui or Lenalee comes to get us," he said. "Might as well relax while we wait."

Kanda reluctantly agreed and took a seat beside Allen, leaning his head back against the wall and closing his eyes. He had gotten up much earlier than usual. And that was saying something since he usually got up pretty damn early. He wasn't sleepy so much as tired, so he was resting his eyes.

A few minutes passed before Allen broke the silence.

"Say, Kanda."

"Hn."

"What did you think when you first saw me?"

At first, Allen though he wasn't going to answer, but Kanda opened his mouth and said, "I thought what kind of weird person you must be to bleach your hair solid white." He wouldn't admit that he was thrown for a loop when he found out it was natural. One confession at a time.

"Eh? So you too…"

He was slightly worried that he had said something wrong until Allen continued.

"The first thing I noticed about you was your hair too."

"Should I ask?"

"I thought you were a pretty girl."

"You…!" Kanda growled whipping around to face Allen and taking a small swing at him, which the other easily dodged with a laugh.

"I'm going to smother you in your sleep. You're lucky I'm tired right now or you'd be dead," Kanda grumbled, leaning back against the wall and closing his eyes again as he folded his arms in a huff.

Allen took the opportunity to admire Kanda without the other looking at him funny and giving him butterflies. After he's gotten his fill the silence dragged on. Not awkward, not comfortable, just there. It was because he knew this would happen that Allen had panicked when he'd discovered they were trapped in here. Silence meant he had time to think. And when he thought of things, he usually wanted to share them, though he usually kept himself from doing so...but...there was something he'd been wanting to tell Kanda for a while. Something that, after today, he felt ready to tell him.

"It was paralyzed."

Kanda's eyes open as he snapped back to attention, but he didn't look at Allen. He kept looking forward, not wanting to interrupt.

"My arm I mean. I was born being unable to move it. Thankfully it wasn't something untreatable. But apparently my parents didn't want to go through the trouble. Or maybe they didn't have the money. Maybe it was some other reason entirely…" Allen shrugged and took a deep breath. "I don't know and I never will. It's just one of those things I guess…" he whispered, bringing his hand up to stare at it. This thing had given him so much trouble. He remembered wishing he could just chop it off when he was younger and the therapy wasn't working as quickly as they'd hoped. But now he was glad he still had it, of course.

"...Why are you telling me this now?"

"I just felt ready to tell you."

"Hm."

"..."

"Allen."

His heart jumped at the sudden calling of his name, and he turned to find Kanda staring at him, with a small quirk in his lips that Allen had learned was his way of smiling.

"Y-yes?"

"Than-"

Before Kanda could finish there was a jingling of keys and the sound of the door opening.

"There you two are! Honestly you ought to be more aware of your surroundings. Locking yourself in like that. Really!" Komui huffed, beginning to rant about how they needed to hurry up and eat since they had an interview today.

Kanda grumbled about never being able to finish anything and then stomped out, but not before doing the customary check over his shoulder to check if Allen was following him.

'_What else would I have told him if we kept talking like that?'_ Allen thought to himself. Honestly, he wasn't sure why he was still hiding the fact that he was Mana's son from the others. At first it was because he didn't want to remember anything. Then it was because he didn't want others to see him and just see the image of his father. And even now, he didn't want that to influence the way they saw him. Plus he would feel guilty for hiding it…so he decided.

'_When the moment is right, I'll tell him.'_

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Throughout the next day, Kanda noticed that Lavi and Lenalee's antics were getting more and more obvious. He had merely suspected it at first, but now it was plain for all to see…

...except Allen.

The idiot was completely oblivious to their schemes, believing everything - from the locked doors, to the accidental shoving of the two towards each other that would leave Allen a stuttering mess, and the fact that Lavi and Lenalee would purposely leave the two alone every chance they got - to be coincidences. It was getting ridiculous.

And it seemed like there was only one way to make it stop.

'_Well, it would happen sooner or later...'_ Kanda thought as he stared at Allen shovel a seventh bowl of cereal into his mouth. _'Might as well do it now, really.'_

"Oi, Allen."

"Hm?"

Lavi and Lenalee stopped the conversation they were having, an unmistakably eager glint in their eyes.

He opened his mouth to ask it. The words were on the tip of his tongue...but nothing came out.

'_...Thats fucking...weird...let's try this again.'_

"Wi...ll…."

Well he got one word out this time.

"Will…?" Allen asked, an extremely confused look on his face that looked really cute and wait when did his heart beating this fast?

'_...No. No! I am _not_!'_

Oh, but he was. Kanda. _The_ Yu Kanda... was nervous.

"Will...Will….Will you hurry up and eat? We're gonna be late!"

Lavi and Lenalee nearly fell out of their chairs in disappointment. This was worse than they thought. Time for their last resort…

**xxxxxxxxxx**

[Text to: Lavi]: operation make-them-so-embarrassed-they-have-to-ask-each-other-out is in motion

[Text to: Lena]: r u sure about this? i might die

[Text to: Lavi]: u know what to do just take one for the team

[Text to: Lena]: fine but if i die remember me well

[Text to: Lavi]: lame

Lavi pouted and got in the back seat of the car along with Allen, who was in the middle, and Kanda, who'd taken the other window seat. Komui was driving this time and listening to music on his phone* and Lenalee also had her earphones in, but wasn't playing any music. The plan was to head to the ark for their second interview that week. This time, all three of them would be answering questions about season two.

As soon as they were out of the driveway Lenalee leaned her seat back a bit and Lavi took up as much space as he could in the backseat, making Allen have to scoot closer to Kanda. He fidgeted uncomfortably, extremely aware of their close proximity.

"Uh, Kanda? Could you scoot over a bit?"

"Hah? Why should I? ask the dumb rabbit to move instead," Kanda retorted before going back to looking out the window. He knew just what Lavi's ploy was and he wasn't about to let another annoying scheme mess with the timing he was working on. Because that's all he was waiting for. The right timing. That's the only reason he was putting it off. No other reason whatsoever.

"Lavi, could you maybe, move a little bit?"

"Sorry, Allen, no room, sa!"

Allen chuckled nervously and tried to avoid looking at Kanda. Seeing that he needed to push it just a bit further, Lavi relaxed a bit and leaned back, taking up even more space as he settled in for what looked like another one of his naps.

"Uh...Lavi?"

The redhead didn't answer.

"...Kanda are you _sure_ you can't-"

"I'm not moving dammit!" Kanda grumbled childishly, "What's with you and your thing about not touching me at all?" Kanda asked in frustration.

Looking desperately for an escape, Allen turned to Lavi again only to be greeted by a loud snore.

"..." Allen sweated and fidgeted nervously in his seat.

"Are you going to answer my question or not?" Kanda growled.

"...I'm just unsure is all." Kanda quirked an eyebrow and Allen continued his explanation, "I know we have this...this thing. But I'm just not sure where it's going and I'd rather not mix any signals until…"

Kanda stared at Allen as silence spread throughout the car. After this continued for who knows how long, Allen began to get irritated. His brows furrowed and he stared back at Kanda stubbornly.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm just wondering how you're so dumb."

"What are you on abou-"

Suddenly no words could leave Allen's mouth. His vision was blocked by raven colored locks. The tips floated across the bridge of his nose, tickling his skin. A warmth spread through his cheeks and over his lips. And his heart nearly exploded out of his chest.

Because Kanda was kissing him.

Kanda.

Kanda was kissing him.

Kissing. On the lips. Kanda. And him.

He froze at first, not really believing what was happening. But soon enough his eyes were closed and he was leaning into the kiss, soaking in the euphoria of the moment.

It ended much too soon in Allen's opinion, Kanda pulling back and settling back into his seat.

It was amazing really. Allen knew Kanda wasn't a man of words, so he understood what it had meant. Kanda may never say it out right, but he supposed he _had _been stupid. He should have know what everything Kanda had done for him meant.

A deep blush spread across his cheeks and he leaned forward and rested his forehead against Kanda's shoulder.

He sighed and said, "Alright I get it. You win. Bakanda."

"Took you long enough, moyashi."

Lenalee smiled in satisfaction and slid one of her hands between the seat and the car door palm up so her hand could be seen from the back seat.. Lavi cracked and eye open and smirked as he reached over and gave Lenalee a small high five of victory.

"_We saw that,"_ came two voices from the side of him.

'_Shit.'_

[Scene end.]

T.B.C.

*In Korea, people do not give shits about having earphones in while driving it's scary okay

J: FUCKING FINALLY U HO  
>K: Whoops.<br>J: Okay guys, good news is the chapter is out.  
>K: Bad news is there's only one chapter left for Act I.<br>J: It's been a long and wild ride.  
>K: And we're so so grateful to all of you.<br>J: See you seen for the final chapter!


End file.
